Better in Time
by littlemisschirp
Summary: The sequel to 'A boy Unlike the Rest'. Bella's engaged; Edward's dating a male underware model in London; Jacob's on probation; Rosalie falls in love with...CHARLIE? Truly this will be a sequel unlike the rest
1. Chapter 1

**Better in Time**

_**It's been the longest winter without you.**_***

1. Teaser::::

bella p.o.v

Morning, it's morning time. Or is it 'mourning time'? I hate the mornings usually; I hate forcing myself up and doing things I don't want to do. Being around people who I don't want to be around and faking and feining emotions I couldn't otherwise force myself to feel. But you know what, today's different because last night was amazing. Last night _you_ were here. You made me feel like a human being--you know, a living being that breathes, bleeds and feeds? You made me real again...is that why I'm wearing your ring on my finger? This piece of jewelry symbolizes our eternal love for each other it is a promise for another promise--our engagement. I flicker my eyes open and embrace the sun instead of fearing it like any other day. The smile on my face extends to a grin and I look to the other side and see you. You're beautiful when you sleep and I don't really want to wake you so I gently sit up holding the sheets around me and reach out for my robe.

"Good morning babe," you said and without missing a beat you kiss my cheek and I smile

"Morning Jason..." I say softly still smiling while tying the robe around me

"Ohhh trying to cover up ey? Let me see your body." He says while wrapping his arms around me and pulling me back into the bed

"You know I'd love to stay--

I can't even get out my words because you're attacking my lips

"--But?" he asks taking a breather

"But, I have work." I say and softly pushing him away and standing back up

"You're no fun." He says jokingly

"Yeah, yeah, yeah maybe if I had a swanky job like you I'd be able to have better options." I say walking over to the bathroom and grabbing my toothbrush

"Babe, why don't you just quit if you hate it so much." He beckons from the comfort of the bed

"Are you gonna hire me at your firm?" I say slickly

"You know what I mean. Just why not apply to like The Times or The New Yorker--a paper people actually read." He says giggling

"Ha-ha, very funny." I reply spitting my tooth paste out in the sink and rinsing out my mouth

"Bella, I just want you to be happy." He says popping up behind me, I watch through the mirror as he holds my waist and starts kissing me. Maybe this morning won't be so bad afterall.

* * *

I barely caught my train in time after stopping at the newsstand to grab a cup of coffee, I somehow managed to squeeze myself in the train cart in the middle of rush hour. This is one thing about living in New York I'll never understand. After doing two years at Seattle University I transferred over to Barnard one of the best woman's colleges in the country, so one would think 4 years and a degrees in Journalism and Contemporary History later I'd be going to my dream job. Not. I'm only 26 and it feels like I've already wasted the biggest chunks of my life doing things I have no interest in. I work for what many New Yorker's consider the trashiest newspaper in the city, hell, I've heard people say they'd rather read 'The Inquierer' before 'The Global New Yorker' because they wanted to read at least _some _fragments of truth. *shrug* I'm just the editor, it's not like I report I just to the hard work for the writers and tell them what they write is bullshit, but do they listen...not really. The pay's pretty decent I mean most starting editors don't get paid squat at least I manage to maintain a nice apartment by the park albeit Jason's name is on the lease. The coffee tastes fresh today, I guess that's the reminder I needed to stop looking on the bad things in life and worry on the positive like the fact my boyfriend of three and a half years proposed to me. I love Jason. He went to Colombia which is close to Barnard so we'd see each other everyday at the same tiny cafe in Morningside Heights. He was like the first male friend I had upon coming to New York it only seems natural that we hit it off. Hell, even Charlie likes him and Renee too Jason's easy to get along with, he's always done the right thing and the fact that he's rich is always a plus too. He has his own law firm in the financial district, him and his best friend run it and it has sky rocketed ever since Jason defended a victim of one of the Ponzi schemes and got her a settlement of over three million. The only thing that sucked was having to cover the story of my own boyfriend--they painted him like he was some Superman, I guess it was just all bit too wishy-washy for me.

I'm walking to work now and I'm greeted by a horde of protesters outside the building with posters and signs, they've been here since like week ever since we broke the news about possible sexual harrassment in P.S 34 high school; they've been pretty much just chanting

'New York Globe is a faux! New York Globe is a faux!' I swear I hear it in my sleep now. I manage to get past them and into the building.

"Hey, Bella." Bill the security guard greets me while checking my bags

"Hey Bill, what's up?" I say taking a swig of my coffee

"Nothing much, same old," He says giving me back my bag

"Enjoying the sounds of clowns?" I say giggling

"It's like music to my ears," He says smiling and glancing at the protestors outside

"Damn Bill of Rights ey?" I said smiling'

"I'll say--what, woah, is that a-an engagement ring?" Bill says staring at my finger

"Oh, yeah...um, surprise?" I say already feeling the impending barrage of congratulations--why can't I just be invisible

"When were you gonna tell me?" He says still shocked

"I was um I just didn't get to it yet." I say stumbling over my words

"Well, alright but make sure I get my invite in the mail for the wedding." Bill says laughing

"Don't worry." I say half giggling and walking away just wanting to shoot myself again.

' Maybe I should just take this damn ring off...no, that wouldn't be right, God knows how much the thing cost...fuck it I'll just stick with it.' I thought and then shoved my right hand into my coat pocket.

* * *

I walk out of the elevator and behold the sea of cubicles...another day at the office. I walk through trying not to directly look at anyone to avoid any hint of conversation. I just wanted to get my work done and leave the second 7 pm rolled around so I could meet Jason for dinner. I got to my desk and silently thanked God--I did it. I made it to my desk without having to say 'Good morning' to anyone 'yey!'. I was smiling brightly while taking off my jacket and settled in my chair and clicked on my computer. The welcome screen comes on and I enter my password but it won't go in.

"What the hell?" I say pissed off and enter it back in slowly typing but still 'invalid password'.

"Fuck!" I say annoyed

"Something wrong?" I hear from behind and am relieved to see it was Sarah Nessly, the closest thing by far I have as a friend here.

"Hey Sarah," I say softly smiling

"Hey Bella, I didn't even see you come in." She says walking over

"Yeah, I was running a little late, my stupid computer is acting up I can't get to my page." I say pointing to the screen. She peers her head down her eyes squinting

"Hmm type it in again slowly," She says and I follow her instructions until I feel her grab hold of me

"Oh my gosh is that an engagement ring!?" She shrieks holding my whole hand up and I can just feel the eyes of all the others zoomed in on me and I hear the multitude of footsteps comer up and over.

"Everyone Bella's engaged!" Sarah announced meanwhile I use my other hand to hold my forehead and shake my head in surrender.

"Congratulatuons Bella," I hear a sea of voices say all of the women stopping to catch a view of my ring. They all know Jason so now they just wanna check out the rock he gave me, as much as a celebrity I felt I couldn't help but feel like strangling myself to death.

"Bella, why didn't you call me the moment it happened?" Sarah says softly as the line of people walked away

"It happened out of nowhere," I say taking my hand back

"Last night? Oh goodness, at 'La travatorre'?" Sarah says blushing

"No, actually that was just a ploy, we stayed he said he just wanted it to be me 'us' and he popped the question over popcorn and a movie on the couch." I said smiling remembering how he knew my style exactly

"Aww, that's so corny." Sarah said bursting my bubble

"...Oh." I say and feel my eyes drift

"I mean, what's wrong with 'la travatorre' hell, I'd kill to get reservations there are you kidding me?" Sarah says shaking her head

"Well, I mean it's not all that special." I say softly

"Not that special, the cheapest thing on the wine list is $300 bucks only you Bella," Sarah says smiling and then walks back to her desk

I try to shrink back to 'keep away' form and look back at my screen and see I'm still not able to get on.

"Dammit," I curse to myself

"Oh, and by the way you have caps lock on." Sarah added popping her head up from her cubicle

...fuck my life.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the feedback, favs, and subs you guys are too amazing.

**Better in Time**

Chapter One:::::

BELLA P.O.V

The day had gone by at a snail like pace, each second seemingly taunting my 7 pm window of freedom. It was barely 6:30 and I was still at the copy machine waiting for page 19 out of 32 to print out, I was lounged over with my chin on my cheek staring at the white wall as the machine rumbled underneath me.

"Hey Bella," I turn around and see Marvin Grady--my boss, he's not one of those overly intimidating types though, he's a short, stocky guy with two strands of hair and glasses he's one of those people you know was beaten to a pulp while in grade school.

"Hi Marv," I greeted smiling

"I know I'm late in saying this but congratulations on the engagment." Marvin said while filing through the stack of papers in his hands

"Thank you," I said graciously at least he wasn't being a manic about it, just a simple congrats was good enough, no need to grab my hand and examine the 'rock of gibraltar' on my finger.

"I suppose now wouldn't be the time to ask you for a favor ey?" He said peering up through his glasses

"No, no, now's just as good as any...I mean, I'm not getting married anytime soon--well, not for a few months at least...I'm just the same as I was before." I said a bit too shattered and defensive in retrospect

"Oh ok, well, I know how you've been putting in requests to do some reporting work--

"Yes..." I said grinning excitedly

"And, Peggy's on maternity leave so I was wondering if you could cover a few of her stories but it'd be in addition to your editing so if it's too much to handle I have no problem if you decline--

"Marv are you kidding of course I'll do it! I've been wanting to get on reporting since I came here." I said excited, just the thought of finally getting out of this office and away from 'cubicle land' made my whole body awaken.

"Well, I'm happy that you're happy. Now, you know Peggy does entertainment so you really won't be getting any of the front page political scandals we all long for but it'll be a nice first experience." Marvin explained while I continued to beam

"I understand completely entertainment's fun I mean, meeting celebrities...

"Bella this is 'The Globe' not the 'Times' remember," Marv said jokingly

"Yeah...oops forgot." I said sarcastically

"Yeah, I mean, the biggest celebrity story you'll be covering is some British underwear model so we're gonna be doing some junctions at Macy's tomorrow for his new cologne line." Marvin explained

"Underware models? Gosh, might as well interview the wall." I said laughing

"Well, it won't be all that boring I mean, he's rumored to be dating everything on two legs so you could have fun unearthing that." Marvin said patting my shoulder

"You always now how to find that silver lining." I said smiling

* * *

I ran outside pulling up my coat to shield myself from the rain which absolutely came from nowhere, and ran up to the curb to hail a cab, after three missed tries I finally got in.

"82nd and Lex--hurry please!" I ordered to the driver passing him a 20 dollar bill. I couldn't believe I was running late, the stupid machine got jammed and I had to reprint everything again anyway because it was supposed to be a front and back page print out. It was now 7:45 and I was stuck in rainy, New York rush hour traffic...this wasn't even rush hour this was the shoddy meaningless remnants of the real rush hour back from the dead. I settled back in the seat exhausted, I looked like shit and I felt even worse. I reached down into my bag and grabbed my ringing cellphone

"Dad?" I said upon answering seeing his number pop up

"When were you planning on telling me you're getting married?" Charlie said sounding genuinely mad

"...Later?" I said smacking my forehead feeling like the quintessential bad daughter

"Later my foot now when did it happen?" Charlie demanded

"Last night...it was really romantic dad, I'm happy as can be." I said trying to sound sweet

"I bet it was, now, have you two set a date?" Charlie asked

"We're aiming for the summer probably in August just before fall so no one's melting at the altar." I said smiling

"So I take it it'll be in Phoenix?" Charlie said

"That's where I'd like it to be which reminds me, I didn't tell mom yet either." I said grimacing

"Relax, I called Renee and told her but she's gonna give you an earful for it." Charlie said sighing

"Yeah, don't remind me." I said softly

"So you feel any butterflies yet or has it not yet set in?" he asked

"Ummm, I feel kind of...the same I guess. I mean, we're just two adults making an adult decision havent I've been doing that since I've moved out." I said bluntly

"Yeah...I supposed your right. I just remember when I proposed to your mom she lit up like a Christmas tree--she screamed so loud I almost reptured an eardrum...I loved it though." Charlie said softly

I thought about what Charlie said for a while and it made me kinda think

"Bells you there?" Charlie called

"Yeah, I'm here dad, um I'll call you back I'm meeting Jay for dinner alright." I explained and hung up

I looked out the window and saw the restaurant coming up

"You can let me out here." I called and bolted out of the vehicle and ran into the restaurant looking like hell. I tried my best to smooth out my hair and straighten my clothing as I approached the hostess

"I'm here with Jason Marney," I said

"Yes, you must be Bella I'll escort you to him right now." I couldn't believe I came to such a swanky place looking like a hot mess I just prayed Jason would forgive me.

"And here is your date ma'am." the hostess said and I sat across Jason, he was just smiling at me

"Sorry." I said too ashamed too look directly at him

"Bella...it's ok," Jason said taking my hand in his and caressing it

"I know I look like crap too...will you ever forgive me?" I said turning bright red

"Of course, and you don't look like crap..you look like my very sweet...lovable fiance who tried her best to get to her very patient husband to be." Jason said and kissed my hand I felt a burst of happiness soaring through me like a ray of light

"You're amazing." I said staring into his dark green eyes

"So...I take it we can exchange guilt seeing since I'm the one who called your dad earlier." Jason said blushing

"Oh so you're the culprit! I forgive you...just don't know if my mom will, Charlie told Renee." I said sighing

"So, I guess you haven't checked your voicemail to review the damage."

"Actually there isn't any room in it because of all her past messages, I didn't have time to erase them all--hey I'm just one person." I said giggling

"I love your laugh," Jason said and pulled up to bring me into a deep passionate kiss, the feel of his soft lips and the smell of his minty warm breath was like a cureall...damn this man!

"I love you." I said as we parted

He planted tiny kisses all over the front of my hand

"Hello, I understand you two are celebrating an engagement so I've brought out a complimentary bottle of the House's finest Spanish Sherry in you guys' honor." the bubbly server said while pouring wine into our glasses

"This is gonna be an amazing night." I said while another server came over to light the candles on the table, we embraced into another kiss.

* * *

"I feel like pig." I said taking off my coat and hanging it up while Jason locked the apartment door behind us

"I'm guilty as well, no one should try to eat the amount of food I threw back tonight." Jason said and kissed the top of my forehead

"Wanna go pass out in bed?" I said taking off my clothes as I walked to the bedroom

"I'm just gonna check the machine first," Jason said

"Fine! Just delete all my mom's craziness," I called while entering the room I slid off my skirt and kicked off my heels.

"You're mom was the only one on the machine and your boss...?" Jason said smiling naughtily

"What's that face about?" I said laughing

"He said, don't forget your tape recorder for tomorrow are you reporting?" Jason said smiling

"...Yes. I am...

"Oh baby I'm so proud of you," Jason said and kissed me on the cheek

"Relax, relax it's just temporary until one of the girls returns." I explained

"But don't you see, you're finally getting the advance you need about damn time too." Jason said

"I just pray I make the most of it." I said sighing

"So, any big stories I should look out for?" Jason said grinning while taking off his clothes

"You into male models?" I said laughing

"Is that a rhetorcial question?" he said snickering

"Um ew? Anyways, that's pretty much all I'm covering." I said while settling into bed and pulling the covers up on myself

"What? What are you working for Vogue now?" Jason said laughing

"What, I wish!" I said kissing the side of his neck

"Naw, you'll do amazing sweetie even if you have to interview someone with the IQ of a bottle of dish soap," Jason said running his hands through my hair

"Your words are so kind my love." I said

"Well, get lots of sleep cause tomorrow is the start of your new career." Jason said turning off the lights

"Night night."

**author's note: Edward's POV tomorrow along with Bella's ^_^ enjoyeth **


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: ****I was kinda experimenting with which narrative to use so from now on each chapter will strictly be from that person's point of view first hand--just to clear up any possible confusion. Thanks so much for the love--the feedback and the time you guys take and the level of interest is so greatly appreciate I just wanna give you guys the piece of work you deserve--the best!**

**Better in Time**

Chapter Two::::

EDWARD P.O.V

I don't wanna get up. Nothing much to anticipate but boredom and endless inquiries by flashy stewardesses trying too hard to get into my pants--

"Excuse me sir but the flight will be landing shortly,"

I blink open my eyes and see the blonde stewardess flashing her million dollar smile an inch away from my face. I flash her a polite obliging smile

"Alright, thank you." I said smiling and nodding giving her the cue to leave but she just stands there still smiling and staring at me like a meal, looks like I'll just have to get rid of her the hard way.

"I'll also be sure to tell my _boyfriend,_" I say and her face instantly turns down and I turn to my right and tap on Alex's shoulder.

"Hon, wake up." I call and his eyes slowly flutter and he sits up

"Oh damn, are we about to land?" He says stretching and yawning

"Yeah, buckle up." I say and give him a peck on the lips

I buckle up my seatbelt and peer outside the window and see the darkness of the sky become more and more lit up as we descend down, and the New York sky scrapers come more and more into view. Every city seems the same, I miss the days where New York carried a sort of aura and mystery, it seemed almost unconquerable like one great anomoly I'd never be able to understand but now it feels all too put together and simple. I miss the challenge. I don't know, I guess working out of my medicine bag and living in airports going to countries many Americans can't even point out on a map makes one grow weary and short leeched. I look at Alex and think, how did we ever end up together. Here we are two complete opposites and yet we don't have the desire to choke the living hell out of one another. Alex is my little riddle, my powder keg ready to explode. I love his frantic paced lifestyle--he's a model so he too knows about life on the road. We almost rarely get to see each other because our schedules are so out of sync but we manage to manage *Shrug* We've been together for almost two years and mostly reside in London where he's from. It's good because Carlise and Esme stay at their country home in Lyon, France so I get to visit them when I can. As for my other family members they're all over moving in all kinds of directions with their lives. Alice lives Toronto and runs a charitable shelter for kids in the inner city; Emmett and Jasper both live in Texas and have their own families; and Rosalie, to everyone's surprised just moved back to Washington after breaking up with her then fiance. Rose has distanced herself from the rest and I hardly ever know what's happening with her, we finally heard from her after she broke things up with her fiance I guess she just needs some time alone. Yep, the Cullens are a mobile bunch but we're all still relatively close and I pray it stays that way. Carlise and Esme both adore Alex and hope we adopt soon so we give them lots of grandchildren--I don't even want to think about children right now. Mostly I travel around the globe mostly to underdeveloped countries and teach the peoples about diet and how to take care of themselves...it's very rewarding but also very tiring. One night I can find myself sleeping on a dirt floor hut in Namibia and the next I could be sleeping in a plush hotel room in a Swedish Holiday Inn--it's a crazy life. Unlike Carlise I choose mostly to stay out of the spotlight, I don't want to be the centre of medical journals or even become some world renown 'healer' I just do what I do as a method of finding myself so far I don't think I've succeeded.

* * *

It's 4 am New York time and the first thing Alex did when we checked into our hotel room was pass out in the bedroom, while I am on my laptop typing. He's got an engagment tomorrow at a department store for a new frangrance line he signed on for, the cologne is called 'Touched'...hey, I don't come up with this stuff. So, I'm on my laptop checking my dozens of emails all of them from the last time I was sleep on the plane. There's nothing really special just some pictures from friends, meeting reminders...same old. I close the laptop and lean back in the chair and run my hands over my face. I can't believe how much I've grown up...did I really just think that? I mean, I think a lot about the past...my life before _this. _Before this was college and before college there was...Forks...yeah, I remember Forks. I spent all my life in that glass encased mansion smack dab in the middle of nowhere but I loved it. The winters there were rich and abundant like something out of a Halmark card and the summers were short but hot--Forks was always rainy though and there wasn't a spot of green but the mystique and realness of it was what I love. I hated school--not till college did I make actual friends. And then, of course high school was miserable having to go to private school carrying a secret like one's sexual identity is always fun *sarcasm* Then transferring over to public school was like learning to drive on the left side of the road--completely foriegn and at first stupid. But there were some hints of happiness...I remember when I met--

"Are you still on that damn thing?" Alex says walking out rubbing his eyes and coming over and drapping his arms around my neck

"Relax it's off, I'll join you in a minute." I say kissing him softly

"A minute or an hour--I've got my agent coming soon, so I was think we should order some breakfast," Alex says grabbing the phone on the desk

"Breakfast now would be very nice," I say smiling

"Eggs, bacon, sausage? I know you want the latter," He says giggling

"You're one to talk." I say blushing

"What happened, on the flight you were getting me all hot and now you don't even come to bed with me," He says whining

"I just thought you passed out," I explain walking up to him and putting my hand on his leg

"I passed out cause I was sick of waiting for you!" he says laughing

"Later, promise," I say and kiss his hand

There's a knock on the door and I go and get it

"If it's Legna tell her I'll be out in a jiff I've got to shower," Alex says running back to the room

"Alright," I say and answer the door and I can't believe what I am seeing...

"....Edward?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Better in Time**

Chapter Three::::

EDWARD P.O.V

"Edward...is that you?" I hear a female voice say hidden behind a row of boxes

"Oh goodness Legna is that you?"

"No, it's the boogy man stop standing there and help get one of these fucking boxes." She yelps and I take the boxes from her.

"Sorry I'm here so early but as you can see there was some other things that had to be done," Legna says stepping into the room and I put down the boxes

"Oh, no it's ok Alex just hopped into the shower so make yourself comfortable; what's up with the boxes?" I ask

"50 bottles of 'Touched' apparently it's our responsibility to bring it to Macys--they haven't even got a single bottle stocked. I called them up last night and they said 'what are we a moving van' and I go 'oh, and what am I?' Fucking, Americans!" Legna spits through her British accent while taking off her coat

"Yeah...we're a blunt bunch aren't we." I say helping her take off her coat

"You can say that again," Legna says annoyed

I can't really find myself too invested in everything she has to say because my mind feels as if it's going at 100 miles per hour. I feel like there was something I had to do but now I can't remember for the life of me what it was...what a frustrating situation. I'm already sick of this city's fast paced environment, just take me back to London already and let me lay in bed all day and not even have to think.

"You look pale," Legna chimes sitting infront of her laptop

"I do?" I say rubbing my chin

"And you need to shave." She says flashing a smile at me

I drift my hand along my now pronounced five-o-clock shadow and blush.

"You need a vacation love, never too late for one of them." she says while affixing her blue tooth head set.

"A vacation would be nice but I never get the time." I say sitting on the couch next to her

"Make the time then," She adds

"Legna, if I had the time you wouldn't have a job..." I say flashing her a sideward gaze and she smiles

"I gotcha." She says giggling

"I'm just tired is all." I say in-between yawns

"Why don't you just stay in then?" She says

"Yeah, and ruin your publicity stunt--didn't you want to hone in on the gay community with the Macys launch?" I say laughing slightly

"Well, yeah but if you're just gonna go there snoring and passing out how does that do us any good? Plus the editorial you two did in 'Out Magazine' should help. Just stay in and have the place to yourself."

"I promised Alex I'd join him this is very important to him." I say sighing

"Do as you please--pass me the phone please."

"The hotel phone?" I ask confused

"Yes, I want to call room service."

"You want something to eat?" I say laughing

"No, but I am gonna order you a gallon of coffee,"

"I'll go check on Alex," I say giggling and walk away to the bedroom

"She out there?" Alex asks getting dressed as I close the door behind me upon entering the room

"Yeah she's in a pissy mood too," I say laying down on the bed reclining up on a pillow

"Like this is something new?"

"She's ordering food you want anything?" I ask as he sits down beside me and I lay my head on his lap

"No, I'm ok, but you look exhausted," Alex coos while smoothing back my hair

"I wanna die, I wanna die," I chime sarcastically

"Babe, this whole thing isn't that big of a deal I'll manage without you. Stay here and get some sleep," Alex says softly

"Really? You don't mind me sleeping in?" I look up and see his big eyes so sweet and caring and that's all the confirmation I need.

"Just promise you'll watch the interview on --

"SleezeMZ?" I say smiling

"Hush up, it's good publicity." Alex says standing up and buttoning his shirt up

"I love you," I call out as he heads to the door

"Don't forget." Alex reminds me before turning the door handle

"I wooooonn't," I whine and dig under the sheets and settle myself to sleep

* * *

Bella P.O.V

This is the big day. My make or break day...how's my hair? How's my teeth...my breath. I need to stop fussing I'm fine. I'm pacing back and forth in the lobby of Macys which has morphed into a PR camp site. I have no idea who the heck I'm even interviewing, I glance up at my scant notes to even remind myself of this jacko's name--Alex Wintry...how lovely. I don't know why my hands are shaking, I mean I know why but I don't know why? Fuck, I sound crazy, I just need to sit. I take a seat down and take a swig from my water bottle and try to get my thoughts together.

"Everyone, Alex has just entered please have all recording devices ready and ticket numbers in hand," One of the press relations supervisors announces over the microphone and I get all my papers together.

"What paper do you work for?" A perky young woman looking no older than 21 says

"Ummm, I work for a couple..." I say trying not to look directly at her while lying

"Oh, but which ones like I work mainly 'The Village Voice' but I've done some internship work with 'The New Yorker'," She says in her upbeat way... stupid bitch, I'm perhaps 5 years her senior and I can't get a job with those papers now yet alone when I was fresh out of school.

"Umm, you know just here and there," I say slightly muffled

"'New York Global'...Who's doing New York Global coverage?" The supervisor says arranging everyone and I can hear some snickering going around

I never felt so small as to when I coyly raised my hand

"What's your name?"

"Bella Swan," I say my voice slightly uneven

"Alright, Bella your seat is further back, I just need to make room for some other papers," She explains

"Oh ok, no problem," I say gathering my things and shuffling to the back, as I leave I can't help but see some E! news reporters come in--yeah, such a prestigious journalism medium indeed. I take to my new seat and watch as the last groups of people come in and get set up. I look up to the press table and it looks like the man of the hour has finally arrived a flash of camera lights erupts as he just takes his seat. He's not too bad looking just your typical European male model; straight spiky blonde hair, tan skin and dark brown eyes--his body is of course more perfect than mine could ever aspire to be and it sooo helps that I'm totally surrounded by nothing but his screaming adoring female fans who know his abs better than his name. I look down at my press number, I'm 27...'not too bad' I think and then I turn around and see there's no one behind me...fuck! I guess this is gonna be a long day, maybe I should use this time to brush up on my knowledge of this ding bat male victoria secret angel wannabe. I flip through the gossip magazine I bought on the way over here cause his face was on the cover and skim through to the interview he did. I'm not even to the second question asked and he already bores the crap out of me

'favorite color: dark hazel?' give me a friggen break. 'favorite movie: Casablanca?' 'No straight man on the face of the planet Earth would ever sit through that what makes this jerk so different' I scoff and put the magazine back down for a second to drain my mind from the b.s when I see the cover...'OUT MAGAZINE'...he's gay?! Well, that certainly brightens my hopes, finally something slightly dynamic and different about him. I pick the magazine back up and flip back to the page. I wonder if he's dating anyone or if he's slept with any actor worth mentioning--I could be the first to crack something huge! I read through the magazine and read the part on his love life; so far nothing interesting just the typical, 'my idea of a romantic night is yada yada yada' get to the good stuff. Ok, here it is, he says he is dating...fuck! He says 'no one from Hollywood'. Welp, that's it. I say and put the magazine back down completely disheartened.

"What inspired 'Touched'?" One intereviewer asks up in front, Alex takes a moment and then answers

"Touched was inspired by a sentiment of deep longing--all the feelings that a signature scent provokes. To be touched is a feeling of extreme want and it's almost like a goal, I mean, afterall who doesn't want to be 'Touched'?" He says smiling and the interviewer and everyone makes a polite giggle 'oh he's so witty' they must all be thinking, I think that he's a bullshit artist just selling the heck out of that British accent of his.

"Those feelings you speak about, were they inspired by anyone in particular?" the interviewer adds

"Yes. In fact they were, my boyfriend of two years he's a doctor--he works all over the world and me, with my modeling I'm constantly away as well...I guess the 'Touched' moments in my life is when we finally are reunited." He says and I see there's not a dry eye in the world after that sob story well, just mine. Is it a crime that I'm just allergic to bullshit?

"So he travels all over the world so is he as famous as you?" the interviewer asks

"Well, his father is very famous he was also a doctor--

*_thought I couldn't live without you, it's gonna hurt when it heals too ohhh--* _I hear my ringtone go off and I go to answer it and hold my finger into my ear.

"Hello?" I say

"Bella! Why haven't you returned my calls!? YOU'RE ENGAGED!" My mom shreiks and I am convinced I'm partially deaf

"Mom, calm down--look, give me a second alright." I say and gather my things up, they're only up to the 2nd interviewer so I walk away and go to the bathroom

"Now, you can scream at me." I say

"Where are you?"

"Work, guess what, I'm interviewing." I say hoping that'll calm her down

"Aw, congratulations when did you start and why didn't you call me when you did--also, when were you gonna tell me about Jason! Have you guys set a date, what dress will you wear--

"Mom! Calm down. We just did it the day before yesterday night....you're already up to date. And as for the reporting thing it's just a temp thing my boss set up because the girl who does it is pregnant--

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!"

"NO! One of my co-workers is." I say again sinking against the bathroom wall

"Oh ok, just checking." She says relieved

"How did your thing with Phil go are you in Florida?" I ask trying to change the whole topic off together so I can hang up soon in peace. I lean against the bathroom sink flipping through the magazine as my mother goes on and on about her anniversary trip with Phil. I'm 'oking' and nodding my head pretending to listen while casually flipping pages.

"The whole thing was so romantic." My mom finishes sounding amazingly happy

"I'm glad it was," I reply and then continue to flip through the pages until I stop. I drop the magazine to the floor barely holding the phone up in my hand while my mom continues to talk.

"Bella are you still there?" she says

"Mom, I have to call you back." I say and the phone falls to the floor it falls smack dab on the black and white editoral pictures of Alex Wintry and his lover Dr. Edward Cullen.


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: I just wanna apologize for some of the late uploads of chapters--I'm trying to do a chapter everyday but Saturdays (which I will continue to do) but some of the chapters don't get updated till like 10-11 at night (Eastern time US) I apologize for that and I'm gonna try to not upload any later than 9pm EST cause I don't wanna keep anyone waiting all night--you guys have lives too and sorry for that inconvience on my part. Glad that you guys are loving it :)

**Better in Time**

Chapter Four::::

EDWARD P.O.V

I set my alarm for 8 am, as per Alex's instructions--3 hours of sleep, not bad. I sit up still yawning get up from bed and walk over into the living room and click on my lap top and set it upon my lap while settling on the couch. I put the internet up and go to the gossip site and scroll down to their 'live footage' section--Alex holds the top amount of hits, go baby! Looks like I'm a bit late, most of the press has left--damn, I guess I over slept.

"Ok, there's one final interviewer 'The New York Global'" I hear someone announce off screen--wow, I missed the whole thing. I can't help but feel a little guilty for not seeing this from the beginning but oh goodness my man looks good, I just wish I could've been there with him. I continue watching the live coverage and I see there's been some sort of delay and everyone's back is turned

"The reporter for the 'New York Global' Bella Swan has finally arrived," the speaker at the press table says

'Bella Swan?' I say a loud and squint my eyes while observing the screen closely and I see this tiny woman with chocolate brown hair and a smooth pale--now rosed complected face come to the front. Oh my God...

* * *

BELLA P.O.V

I feel like there's a million dinosaur sized butterflies reeking havoc on my insides--fuck, I feel like I'm gonna be sick-no--I _know _I'm gonna be sick. Why God are you allowing this to happen to me, what have I ever done that's so terribly wrong as to have this brought down on me as punishment? It's bad enough I can't relish my engagement with this dream man of a boyfriend but now I'm forced to think of the past...I don't wanna recall anything about my life in Washinton that isn't Charlie related. I don't need this much pressure on me--oh gosh, I'm on live television I can feel the cameras on me and the flashing light bulbs, I fret to think about the gallons of sweat pouring down my face. Quick! Look down at my notes and just ask a fucking questions so I can have some fragment of a story to take back with me to work and I can put all this shit behind me and worry about the things that really matter again.

"--Isabella Swan for 'The New York Global' wh-what is it about this product that you think is most symbolic of your modeling career?" I stutter out looking straight down at the paper below me. I know I look liek a damn fool, why am I fucking this up so much. Marv's probably watching this at the office writing up the pink slip now.

"Well, I think everything about this product is sort of like a melange of my modeling career in that it's sort of contemporary and fresh--like my style of dress almost. I wanted the line to reflect the outfits I wear and the lifestyle I live." Alex answers plainly

I smile thinking over about his answer and make a slight coy smile and then ask my next question

"Your lifestyle, what role do you think your homosexuality plays in your life?" I ask bluntly and now feel everyone's eyes directly on me...did I cross the line?

"Um, beg my pardon but what does this have to do with 'Touched'?" Alex says laughing politely

"Just--curious..." I say a bit icily

"Well, if it's all well with you how my sexuality affects myself is really none of your business--

"Alex, it's just a normal question no need to brush it off but if you don't want to answer that can I just ask--how serious is your current relationship with umm, *I look down at my notes* Edward Cullen?" I say bluntly

"This press session is now ended--anyone wanting a photo op. just please form the single line off to the side," The security guard up front announces...guess that's the end of my interview. I feel a tap on my back and turn around and see the press relations supervisor her face looks none too pleased

"Can I have your press badge?" She asks bluntly

I weakily hand it over to her and she takes one look at it, drops it to the ground and presses her foot on it

"You and your crappy, sorry excuse of a paper need to leave not come back." She says and walks away

I slowly bend down and pick up my crumpled up badge...just great, I put it back around my neck and head for the exit just before I feel another tap on the back, initally I try to avoid it but I feel it again and I turn behind and see Alex.

"...Can I help you with something?" I say a bit smugly

"What's this? Who do you work for?" He says with a raised eyebrow

"Look, sorry I got a bit carried away it was nothing personal alright," I say and turn back around to leave

"You have something against gay people or something--you trying to start something?" Alex says holding my shoulder

"Let me go, I already said it was nothing personal." I say bluntly

I finally leave and i'm just thinking how much I can't believe that stupid asshole put his damn hands on me--fuck this entire day! I'm so fuming mad that I don't even know which way to walk. I find myself wandering endlessly down the street. I can't describe my feelings, I don't know if what I did was the finale of my career--what was I thinking. I can't help but feel like people will know look at me like this gigantic homophobe scum of the Earth--maybe I should've made a better piece with Alex. I can only hope that Edward doesn't get wind of this--and if he does I pray that guy doesn't remember my name. Really? Edward Cullen--of all the things I need brought back into my life the Edward Cullen chapter is the one that's being repeated. Fuck work, I need a mental health day.

* * *

I take a seat at the nearest cafe and take a sip from my extra tall cup of french vanilla coffee and my mind still isn't clear yet. "Damn, I'm so fucking stupid!" I scream to myself and lay my hand on my forehead. I hear my phone continuously ringing and ringing and I finally just reach over and turn it on silent.

"Go away..." I haven't had a day this depressing in so long, I thought this kind of shittiness was gone the day I met Jason...Jason!

I check my messages and hear Jason's:

_Babe call me back when you're back at the office tell me how the interview went. I love you._

I call him up and wait for him to answer

"Baby?"

"Bella, how'd everything go?" He asks excitedly

"Alright but I really didn't know all that much about the guy, I've got just enough for a story." I say plainly

"Well, next time you'll just be more prepared. I'm proud of you sweetie." he says

"Thank you...what time do you get off?" I ask

"Around 8ish, you wanna catch dinner?" he asks

"Maybe...I'll get back to you on it." I say

"Alright do that, work hard." he says

"I will...love ya, bye." I hang up and a small part of me begins to cheer up some. I love the way his voice sounds on a bad day, it just sounds to reassuring and secure, that's what I need. I don't even know why I'm letting Edward and whatever 'relationship' we had get me down...it's been what--8 years since I've even seen him face to face. After the last time we met, yeah I stayed up in my room crying but when I realized he really wasn't coming back I got over him and moved on with my life. This guy's personal life is none of my business and vice versa...so he's a big fancy doctor now that's not a surprise. I'm just glad to see he's actually found someone, I guess his little 'straight experiment' with me led him right back to gay-land *shrug* Wow, I can't believe I'm actually thinking about Edward Cullen after all these years...but to be honest I don't think I even stopped, I mean...there was always some small residual image of him seemingly tattooed to my mind but it was alway scant, nothing that made me ever think twice. When Jason and me became a couple I never let any past drama stand in my way. Forks is so behind me. I can't let myself think about the craziness of my teenage years affect me when I'm a grown ass woman now--this is bullshit, oh fuck I've got whipped cream on my top lip.

* * *

EDWARD P.O.V

"I saw the interview, you were amazing." I say lying through my teeth while embracing Alex as he walks through the door

"You're amazing, I knew you were there with me, that's the only thing that gave me the confidence...I hate interviews." Alex says taking off his coat

"I would've never had known." I say hiding my impending nervousness

"You're bullshitting but thank you. Our flight leaves to night so you didn't have to stay up waiting for me," he says going into the bedroom

"I don't mind," I say softly checking to watch as he goes into the bathroom and closes the door I run over to the laptop and search: Isabella Swan, New York Global...damn slow wifi. I continue switching my head back and forth checking up on Alex and finally my search results appear. I click on the first one and it takes me to her profile on the NewYorkGlobal homepage. I don't see anything too extraordinary thus far...she looks pretty much the same; she's an editor...I scroll down and click on the articles section and see the headliner:

**'Walstreet Lawyer and New York Journalist set plans to Wed'**

So, she's engaged, good for her I say and settle back on the couch

"What ya looking up?" I hear and Alex joins me on the couch and cuddles up right beside me before I can click off the article, dammit.

"Nothing," I say casually reaching in to click to something else

"Wait, that's the reporter from the earlier--fucking homophobic nazi cunt--

"Woah...calm down." I say

"Sorry,but baby you heard the way she was all 'how does your homosexuality affect you' like I have some fucking disease 'oooh being gay must be such a struggle'. Those conservative pricks just irritate the hell out of me," Alex whines

"Well, that's the questions they have have to ask it's not them specifically." I say hoping he'll just move the topic along

"I guess but still, when are people gonna wake the hell up, it's 2009 all fucking ready." Alex says rubbing the bottom of my back

"When are we gonna...you know, I'm horny." he says smiling

"Yeah, I can tell...um, just go lay down I'll be in the room shortly," I say and lay a kiss on his lips

"Alright...you're on."

I wait for Alex to go into the room and click the site back up and see the work number on the bottom with the extension and quickly scribble it down.


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: LOL at the 'yep, Bella's still crazy comment' I almost spat out my drink while reading that. Oh, and just a heads up there will be no uploads tomorrow or Friday and since Saturday's my day off the next chapter won't be up till Sunday so if you want use that time to catch up and merry Christmas, happy belated Hannukah, happy Kwanzaa, Ramadan whatever you fabulous folks believe in may you be happy ^_^**

**Better in Time**

Chapter Five::::

EDWARD P.O.V

I slowly remove Alex's hand from around my neck, he's now sound asleep and I bend down to grab for my boxers on the floor. I look straight up at the wide window while putting them on and see that the sun's just about to set; we leave for the flight back to London at 9. I stumble out of the bedroom because I'm still a bit exhausted and plop down on the couch and see the tiny sheet of paper with the 10 digit phone number scribbled down

"Bella..." I say remembering whose number it was and I stroke the stubble on my chin slightly thinking a bit. I don't know what provoked me to write it down I don't have any intentions on calling her--why would I in the first place? She's married or about to be anyway, I'm VERY much taken and I haven't seen from her in years, I left her because she was an obsessive and very much confused naive girl who needed time to sort through the mess in her own life while I take time to sort out the mess in mine. I don't know...just the memories of one's first...anything, brings forth such strange emotions. Suddenly everything rushes to the surface and it all feels new again, before anything got tainted or whatever. Anyways...let me throw this out. I ball the paper up and toss it into the trash and click up my email on my laptop. Just reminders of when our plane leaves and congratulation emails on Alex's behalf I quickly delete them and the email tab goes off screen and the last one I was on, Bella's profile clicks back up. I just can't help staring at her picture because everything about her is just like how it was the last time I saw her, her bone structure, hair, mouth shape...I guess her life must be a lot more easy going than mine. People can't help but notice how 'mature' lookign I've gotten, 7 years in med school tends to do that--these dark circles under my eyes aren't getting any smaller and my skin's paler and paler by the day. It used to be when in London people could tell I was American instantly now I just blend in with all of them. I guess life takes its toll of even the best of us after a while, I just thank God that I have someone like Alex here at my side to catch me when it feels like I've fallen off the deep end of things. I love everything about him, but mostly the fact he takes me the way I am. We're so incrediably different and yet he embraces that fact. He's really the only true relationship I've had and I'm happy that even thoguh it took a while to get there someone like him was waiting on the other side. One day I hope we get married in some sense of the word and have a family and promise to spend the rest of our lives loving each other, I don't want him to go away and I don't wanna make him go away either. We've both taken a lot from each other in this relationship and I don't see why we wouldn't be able to withstand a bit more. But still I guess, the reason I felt so strong as to the surprise sight of someone like Bella is because of the way things ended. I left because there was no other options--I'm a gay man and she is a straight woman, there is no way one can change one's being. I live the life of a gay man because that's simply who I am, her love was very kind and I appreciated the effort but all that effort led to her own frustration and in that she let her guard down and got me hurt...I think that thought and look down and stare at the large grey spot on my lower leg...that's where the bullet entered...straight through the muscle so it was just enough to end any hopes of an NFL career but good enough so as though I don't walk with a cane. But really how sweet would it have been if I had the 'Dr. House' thing going...my whole medical career would be set and I wouldn't have to live my life going solely as the son of Carlise Cullen.

*Sigh*

I can't believe Bella's actually getting married, tiny Bella Swan...wow time has just flown by. I still remember that night...

~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~

"Edward just do it already...please," Bella begged laying naked on the bed as I was hunched over her totally enraptured in whatever spell she casted over me. I couldn't slow down, I couldn't even comprehend the moment because if I did I knew there was no way I'd be able to go along with this. I just wanted to feel something that night I just wanted to be with someone just anyone who loved me and Bella just happened to be that one. I thrusted inside her and I hushed her by bringing my lips to hers and quelling her cries. I felt her getting almost overwhelmingly wetter and wetter with each movement, that should've been my cue that there'd be no turning back from here on but my own lusts beguiled me almost in a demonic sense so as to keep her begging me for more and she did...

~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~

"Was it all me?" I asked myself aloud was I the oen who was really to blame for the events of what happened? I blamed her. I put that weight on her and left her to deal with it--was I really that fucking selfish? I don't know why this rush of nostolgia and belated guilt is washing over me, why am I feeling these things? Granted I never thought this woman would ever be someone I'd have to see or hear from again but now that she is even remotely back in my life I feel somehow obligated to make ammends and sweep whatever past behind. I mean, we're not kids anymore and from the looks of what I heard during the interview she's a stone cold journalist what possible lingering interest could she possibly still have for me?

* * *

BELLA P.O.V

"_Ohhh fuckkkkkk!"_ I screamed softly while holding up magazine with Edward's picture in my hand while the other hand was in-between my legs and in the front of my pants. I just had the urge and I didn't want to come home with the slightest hint of 'coulda shoulda woulda' on my mind. So here I am, masturbating in a public restroom to a gay man who I haven't any kind of romantic feelings. I look down and see giant wet spot on my panties, fuck! I reach over and grab some tissue and clean off my fingers and blot up the wetness so I don't have to face any interrogation from Jason. I exit the stall and wash my hands and run cold water over my face to get rid of the redness and chuck the magazine in the garbage on my way out. Edward Cullen who? I think while boldly stomping from the rest room feeling like I'd just done the most feel good 'I am woman hear me roar' baddest bitch thing till I realize my entire interview and notes was inside the magazine...oh fuck!


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n:**** I'm back, I hope you guys got great gifts and are ready for another chapter--it's a short one but it leads to bigger stuff in tomorrow's chap.**

**Better in Time**

Chapter Six::::

BELLA P.O.V

"Want some?" Jason asks dangling a glass of red wine in my face as I sit at the kitchen counter typing away on my laptop.

"No, I'm ok," I say with a heavy sigh

"Come on have a swig you've been working away at this thing for hours." Jason says and places the glass down beside me

"I better not, the last thing I need is to be the slightest bit off focus."

"Suit yourself." He says and downs the entire glass

"I bet that felt good." I say giggling

"Tastes even better." He says and plants a kiss on my forehead

I'm sitting here typing the fastest I possibly can, this article has got to be done and completed first thing tomorrow night and did I mention I have to edit my own report. *sigh* I turn to my left and take a spoonful of my frozen dinner mac and cheese and don't feel anymore energized than before.

"Writer's block?" Jason says and begins rubbing my shoulders softly

"Everything block. I'm running on empty." I say slumping my head down

"There's a cure for that," He says

" And what would that be?" I ask giggling

"Sleep, now come on I'll carry you. Up." He orders

"Nooo, I have to really finish this, I'm not even close to be done." I argue

"I find that hard to believe now come on you've been up to this all day."

"Jay...go to bed, I'll join you the second I'm done, promise." I say and softly touch his hand

"Alright, but if you're not there by midnight I am forecably taking you away." Jason warns

"Gotcha."

That's one of the other things I like about Jason, how protective he is over me. He's always checking up on me and making sure I'm just fine, I haven't felt that much protection since the days when I lived with Charlie. I'm finally at that safe part in my life and I want things to stay that way, I don't wanna go messing up shit that's perfect. I think all that while staring at my ring--it's sparkling so nicely and compliments my style. It's not too flashy, just something classic and significant, could I ask for more? I smile and continue to type away when the phone rings, I reach over and grab my phone I don't see anything then I continue to hear a ringing from inside my bag

"Work phone." I say with a sigh and go over to my purse and get out my simple work cell which has already gone to missed call. I scan through and see a weird number on it 'international' who the hell is calling me from an international number? I click on it and call it up and wait for someone to pick up...nothing. No message either. Strange. I shake my head not wanting to think anymore about it and go back to my awaiting laptop.

I don't know what the fuck else to write about...'male model sells new fragrence' nothing really comes to mind that's all that thought provoking. The only juicy thing about this story is the fact that I am intimately connected to this guys current lover but I can't write about that. ...Edward...dammit, everytime I think about his name I feel a weight on my chest almost like I can't breathe. He feels like a presence--a shadow that's just looming over and I don't know why. I made a huge fool out of myself earlier because of his stupid influence even after all these years. I haven't even given him the time of day and still...Edward.

"Hello."

"AHH!" I shreik and turn and see Jason smiling

"Don't scare me like that again," I say clutching my racing chest

"Sorry...just came to get some water, that damn wine was coppery as shit." Jason says making a bitter face while running the faucet

"That's what you get for being a wino." I say sticking out my tongue

"Yeah, yeah any luck yet?" he asks

"Not really but then again you've been gone what, a whole three minutes."

As much as I like this whole protection thing this hovering nonsense he does sometimes is a bit frustrating sometimes I need time for myself to think.

"Jason did one of your clients call my work cell by accident?" I ask

"Why would one of _my _ clients call anyone of your cells?" He asks

"Just wondering cause I got an international call." I say

"Call it back." He says

"I did and no one answered."

"Well, then no biggie."

Why does it feel like I make everything complicated. Why do I think this phone call is a bigger deal than I'm making it out to be.

"Isn't that it ringing now?" Jason says and I peer back up and run over and answer it almost out of breath

"Hello?" I say feeling my body catch up with my voice

"Bella, it's Marv we don't need that article first thing tomorrow we're scheduling it for the afternoon sorry about the last minute change,"

"...Oh, ok..." I say beaming back down to Earth

"What was that about?" Jason asks

"Nothing...it was no one." I say clicking off the phone "That article's not due till the afternoon, I guess I'll be joining you in bed."

"That's more like it." Jason says and wraps his arms around me as we head on back to the bedroom for a good night's sleep.

* * *

EDWARD P.O.V

I don't know why I'm calling her for the 2nd time...she's still not answering. Dammit...what am I gonna do?


	8. Chapter 8

**Better in Time**

Chapter Seven::::

EDWARD P.O.V

Back in London. Well, I guess it does feel good to be home after an especially bad flight from New York--too many turbulences and horny stewardesses. I head straight to the livingroom while Alex tips the driver at the door and proceed to taking off my jacket and checking my phone for any missed messages--nothing. Wow, that's a first. I can't recall the last time I checked my phone and saw something so beautiful and yet...so sad. She didn't call back.

"I'm sleepy," I hear Alex say coming over while yawning

"It's 10 am..." I say smiling closing my phone

"I'm on New York time and there it's 5 am is that a good enough excuse." Alex says and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Aw baby, why don't you go upstairs and lay down." I say softly

"I am, you joining?" He asks

"No, I'm actually needed at the 'office'." I say smiling

"Now? "

"Yeah, well I'm gonna just step into the shower and be off--i'm always on call." I say

"Yeah, yeah...sounds swell." Alex says rolling his eyes

* * *

Shower. Must shower. Must let hot steamy water cleanse dirty deeds from a few hours ago until I have no memory of them at all. I soak my head straight into the deluge of steam exuding H20 and run my hands all around them till I'm certain I'm as red as a tomato. I feel some satisfaction not much but some and turn off the faucet. I grab my towel and wrap it around myself and walk out. I don't really need to go to work but I don't think I can stay in the house and no tdo something that will no doubt lead to a series of endless regret. I have to go someplace safe where I can't be bothered and seeing since I have practically a whole study hall as an office it should be perfect. I dress quickly and hurry and grab my car keys and get ready to hit the road. The office I work at is Thames College in the South Bank and it's a long drive from the house Alex and I share which gives me ample time to think and clear my mind. I don't think I'm liking that fact though, cause when I'm alone that's when the guilt and reality of my actions tries to set in and I don't feel like facing any kind of reality right now. Al I wanna do is get my ass to work and find something to do, there will surely be a stack of papers that need authorization; messages that need answering and conference calls to make. Yeah, work will be busy and will prove to be the answer to the cure I need for today. I feel almost better already if only I could let myself even half believe that...goodness.

Just as I thought, nothing and noone here. Brilliant. I enter my office and lock the door behind me and scan my desk looking for anything that could've been left on it during my stay with Alex in New York and of course the only thing there is a card from my secretary saying 'Have a Great Time!'...goodness. I toss the card in the trash and sit exhaustedly in my chair and recline back dropping my hands on my face. 'Today's gonna be long.' I say with a heavy sigh and my phone starts to ring.

"Hello?" I answer

"Dr. Cullen is that you?" I hear a voice ask

"Ummm, who is this?" I ask raising an eyebrow

"How don't you know who this is?"

"Ok,...are you a patient of mine?" I ask completely confused and a bit creeped out

"Dumbass it's me!" I hear the woman's voice say angrily on the other end

"Who's me?" I ask impatiently

"Rosalie!"

Oh goodness, am I really that out of it? Granted I haven't seen my dear sister in sometime but to not even recognize her voice when she calls is a sure sign that I've been away too much.

"Rose, please forgive me--

"Yeah right. Anyway...I take it you're just doing the same old, working your ass off." Rose says smugly

"Pretty much. I heard you moved back into the old house, how's that working out for you?" I ask

"Sucks I don't even have electricity in this bitch I had to call the cops yesterday cause I got scared when I heard noises last night." She says

"Scaredy cat." I tease

"Fuck up, guess who I saw," Rosalie says

"I have no idea." I say plainly

"Cheif fucking Swan...that bastard's still in town you should've seen his face when he got here he was more scared than me."

"You're kidding me." I say, hoping I sound convincing enough

"Yeah, well, if you're wondering if that cretin daughter of his is still here she isn't so that kinda made me breathe a sigh of relief." Rosalie says

"Yeah..." I say softly

"Well, yeah so he came here and left me a fucking lantern so it feels like I'm at a campout--

"You poor thing, why not just stay at a hotel till an electrician comes out?"

"Because I'm feeling adventurous--idiot I'm broke!" Rose laments

"What? What do you mean you're broke--ask dad for money." I say

"Edward I haven't seenn dad in almost 2 years...I can't reconnect with him like this." Rose says and I can hear the hurt in her voice

"I understand. Let me send you money then. How much do you need?" I ask

"Baby bro I can't let you do that--I'm the one who's supposed to be looking out after you not the other way around."

"Just that's just nonsense now tell me how much you need--you're staying in an abanoned house with no furniture and no food--how are you eating?" I ask feeling my mind run circles

"I have food but that's not the point--I can't except your help it's asking too much I just...I'll survive I always do." She says

"Then why did you call me?" I ask bluntly

"What, is it a crime to call you and let you know about how I'm doing?" She contests angrily

"You know what I mean." I retort

"Listen...I miss family and you're frankly the only family I have left or like the only one who will accept me soooo..."

"Do you want to come visit me, I'll buy you plane tickets you can stay as long as you want--

"Yeah, well thanks but no thanks...I don't know how comfortable I'd be invading in on you and Allan--

"Alex." I correct

"Yeah...him. How about you come visit me instead." Rose says

"What you mean go back to Forks--will you have lights?" I ask with a chuckle

"Yeah, if you get out here in time I don't know if I'll make it to next month." She says laughing

"Ok, I guess I could swing by one weekend, I'd love to see you...I love you. "

"I love you too Edward...come asap if you can." she requests

"I don't have plans for the weekend after next...do we have a date?" I ask

"I'll see you then...and please don't tell dad." She pleads

"Of course not." I agree


	9. Chapter 9

****author's note** apologies for late upload for my fellow east coasters i had a problem with my internet so forgive me.**

**Better in Time**

Chapter Eight::::

BELLA P.O.V

I hate surprises why are these people giving me what I can't stand. A surprise party to celebrate my first solo article, oh and did I mention there's a cake involved too. My office decided to throw me a party in my honor and now I'm forced to smile and act all appreciative while eating Sarah Lee vanilla cake and a Hawaiian punch knock-off. Why do grown ass people feel the need to occasionally do little kid stuff out of nowhere and for what reason? *sigh* I'm just at least happy Marv ending up liking my 'tough hard edge approach' and he's got another story lined up for me. I guess for that price sucking it up by eating pure garbage isn't really that much effort.

"I'm so happy for you," Sarah says her mouth full of cake

"Thanks." I say smiling barely

"I know this is what you've always wanted; I'm so happy it's finally happened for you Bells," She says and wraps her one free arm around me in a hug. Sarah's always been a sweetheart I'm very happy by her show of suppoert I should've known she'd always be there for me.

"Bella," I hear one of my coworkers call from the break room door

"Yes?"

"You're phone was ringing," He says and hands it to me

"Thanks Hunter." I say and scan to check my missed call, it was from my dad.

"Who was it Jason?" Sarah asks

"No, it's from Charlie I'm just gonna take this at my desk." I say and walk back to my cubicle and call Charlie up.

"Hello,"

"Hey, dad what's up?" I ask

"Nothing, just sitting here reading your article--congratulations baby girl." Charlie says sounding proud

"Thanks Charlie." I say feeling my cheeks flush

"I had to go all the way to some book store in Port Angeles to get the paper but it was worth seeing it."

"Dad, you're the best." I say

"I have to admit...I kinda got a little teary eyed when I read it." Charlie says softly

"Why?" I say confused

"I just...miss you is all. You're all grown now and doing all these things it would just be nice to get to see you more often and especially since you're engaged...it just feels like it's been too long." Charlie laments

"It _has _been too long." I say feeling the sadness in my voice

"Yeah," Charlie says with a deep sigh

"Dad um, I'll see you when I can...I--

"No--don't go trying to take room out of your chedule for me I know you're busy and for me to do that is asking too much but perhaps this spring." Charlie says hopefully

"Yeah, that would be wonderful like around Easter." I add

"Yeah, Easter would be wonderful." Charlie says and I can hear his contentness

"Dad I love you and I just love it when you're proud of me...it's one of the few things that motivate me." I say getting choked up

"I love you Bells." Charlie says and I hear him clear his throat a bit

"I'll talk to you late dad." I say and hang up just before the tears come down

I feel so guilty. I haven't been to Washington in almost a year and a half. Why am I letting myself drift from the closest figure in my life. I can't imagine how lonely he must be up there and me, I'm here...in New York practically a continent away and I struggle sometimes to even pick up the damn phone. What kind of a daughter am I.

"Bella you alright?" I hear Sarah say from behind me

"Yeah I'm cool, I think I'm gonna clock in early though...you guys don't mind right?" I ask

"No, not at all we're just cleaning up the back room so feel free to go." Sarah says smiling

"Thanks for everything you guys are amazing for throwing this for me." I say smiling and gathering my things into my purse

"You deserve it." Sarah reinsures me and I smile

* * *

I sat in bed going through photo albums and reliving memory after memory with each turn of the page. Renee bought me a digital camera one birthday and I tried to take as many pictures as I could to keep her update and off my case every minute at the time it just felt annoying but now I'm so happy I took them. I love how Charlie's not smiling in any of these pictures, he's so stern and scary looking in his cop uniform. I don't think I'm any better, there's a series of self taken photos of me just kinda being there but not showing any real emotions. Wow, i'm not smiling at all...I notice and continue flipping through almost at the end when I see one picture of me smiling like it's going out of style...the night of Valentine day dance. Me dancing with my mask cloaking my face and mysterious partner taking my hand. I remember that night well...I lean back in bed and think about that night when I hear the front door open.

"Bella are you home?" Jason calls

"Yes!" I call back sitting up

"How was your day Mrs. Reporter," He says coming over into the room and taking off his shoes

"Good, they even threw a little party in my honor." I say sticking out my tongue

"Oh, you're the man now." Jason says jokingly while taking off his tie

"You know it," I reply

"I love coming home and seeing you." Jason says and bends down and kisses me

"Same." I say

"What's this you're looking at?"

"Just a photo album." I say and move to close it up

"Oh, you know I gotta check it out, let me see those embarrassing pictures." Jason says and tries steal the album from me

"Nooo," I protest

"Come on," Jason says and opens it up

"Well, the reason I had it out is because dare I say, I feel a bit nostalgic tonight." I say softly cuddling against him

"You do why's that?"

"My dad called today and he just sounded so sad...he says I never come see him and it's true." I say

"That's because you work your ass off, don't beat yourself up sweetie," Jason says and kisses the top of my head

"Still, it would be nice see him like just one day out of the blue instead of always promising to come during a holiday or some cliche type of set up to appease him." I explain

"You think way too much." Jason says laughing

"Hon I'm serious." I whine

"Well fine, when are you off?" He asks

"My next vacation is about 2 months away." I groan

"Use your sick days then, you never call out sick." Jason says

"Babe...I can't go taking all these days off when I'm finally doing my reporting job

"It doesn't have to be a lot of days it could just be a weekend or something you said you wanted it to be somewhat spontaneous."

"...Hmmm, I don't know." I say

"Do it, I'll even come with you," Jason adds

"Well, this weekend I gotta do this other story but the weekend after next will just be the editing...I guess I could take off then."

"That sounds good to me." Jason says

"Alright, then we'll both go visit Charlie in Forks...this will be interesting." I say smiling

"Just show him the ring and you'll have nothing to worry about," Jason quips


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n: there will be another chapter up tomorrow ^_^ **

**Better in Time**

Chapter Nine::::

EDWARD P.O.V

I'm driving in the only car at the rental spot--a gigantic hummer that guzzles more gas than an army tanker. It feels different to be back in Washington, this is truly my home but still it feels weird coming home especially after this long. The weather's still blissfully gray and the air is thick with fog and precipitation just like before, and I can smell the evergreen pine needles; everything's so fresh. I'm nearly by the 'old house' and I can't stop turning my head looking at everything I pass, the fauna, the flora the animals passing by in their own little world--the sky rumbling lightly above me and the movement of the wind passing me as I hang my hand out of the window soaking in every last sight as if it's my last night on the world. I want to remember this drive home like it's my first sight of life--everything's new and unspoiled surprises are aboundant and awaiting, happiness is truly plentiful here. Washington represents family and the closeness I wish we all still could have. I'm so happy I agreed to come here and get away from the staleness of London and the frantic nature of life on a plane country hopping with my medicine bag. This weekend will prove to be tranquil, I'm hopeful and full of good times...time to be happy. No time to slow down, I'm almost there...I can see the glass covered white house now high up in the hills surrounded by trees and mist like a floating island in the heart of the pacific. I just wanna see Rosalie--maybe that's why I had that reaction to Bella, the sight of her reminded me of Washington she was a symbol of all this before me now but this is what I needed to come back home that was a sign from God. Now, finally after all this time I'm coming home and I'll see Rose and it'll almost feel like the first time, it will be the greatest feeling to tell her the journies I've been on the stories I have, the people I've met...it feels like I've lived so many lives coming back to this quaint town. I feel this nostoligia in my bones and it feels great. I'm trekking the huge vehicle up the twists and turns of the winding road leading up to the old house and so many memories chase me down on this road and I feel like a five year old. I'm smiling and driving and feeling the atmosphere of everything this is much more than a feeling it's an epic story being told with my actions everything I've done and everything I will do will be defined by this---

*ring ring*

"Fuck!" who could this be calling me now when all I want to do is be left alone

"Hello?" I answer into the phone now driving with one hand

"Where the hell are you, you're late." Rosalie screams into the phone

"Nice to hear from you too sis, I'm driving up to the house now I'll be there in two minutes

"Hurry I cooked." she says

"Aww big sis," I say all lovey dubby

"Yeah, yeah get your ass here."

I continue driving and get back to my reverie while driving up to my sister. I wonder what she cooked, she's always been quite the chef her lasagna is amazing. I remember one time when Bella came over and she made lasag--why am I thinking about Bella? Ok...that was weird don't know what made me think that. I let my window back down further so I can get some fresh air. I need all the air in my lungs as I can possibly get I need to have a clear mind this weekend I won't let anything or anyone ruin it for me.

* * *

BELLA P.O.V

Arrival. My favorite word in the dictionary. Our flight from LaGuardia finally has arrived in Seattle about 3 hours late as I thought would happen because Jason insisted we take a cab to the airport instead of just hoping on the train to Queens like any smart New Yorker would do and to think he's from the city. But this is my home, Washington is my turf, I call the shots here and I feel so much pride in having my love here.

"Hurry up I just called the car rental place they're about to close in a half an hour!" I lament to Jason who takes down our last bag

"Alright, alright let's just get in a taxi first." He says and whistles for a taxi to come and we hop in

"Seattle Car Rental please," I say to the driver

"This is all your fault." I say to Jason shaking my head annoyed

"Aw, don't be like that Bella," Jason says rubbing my arm trying to get back to my goodside

"No, if we can't get a car then what do you suggest we do to get to Forks hitchhike?" I say sharply

"Relax, I'm sure we'll not only get there in time but we'll get soem sweet wheels also."

*****

"This...is all you have left?" I say in utter disgust at the tiny, destroyed hoopty in front of me and Jason

"Sorry folks, you should've gotten here earlier I could've given you the hummer." the salesman says

"See, I knew this was gonna happen." I say sucking my teeth

"Babe we're only gonna be here for 2 more days would it really kill you to drive it--it's not that bad." Jason says lying through his damn teeth

"Jason there's a 'vote for Carter' bumper sticker on the back!" I scream feeling my face turn red

"Look, do you wanna walk to Forks?"

"...No." I say giving in

"Alright then, sir we'll take this car." Jason says

"Ok, I'll get the paper work." the salesman says

"Cheer up hon." Jason says wrapping his arm around me

"Don't touch me."

*******

"Make a left...I think..." I say squinting my eyes through the pitch blackness of the road as Jason drives through the forests of Forks.

"How do you folks get around up here, it's the damn jungle." Jason says giggling

"You just need know city boy." I tease

"Well, I should be close I can see that restaurant you told me about." Jason says pointing slightly

"Aw, so you do remember everything I told you." I says smiling

"Well, I wanna adopt this place as my own baby...who knows maybe one day we could settle down here." Jason says

"Slow your roll, Forks is certainly nice to visit but to live here...I think I'd die." I say laughing

"Aw, I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Of course it's not but it's just...there's no variety here, it's easy to get caught up in the few interesting things here...be it an event or something as menial as another person..." I say and suddenly I get a flash or Edward. Oh gosh...why! Must clear thoughts.

"Oh, well that's creepy," Jason says laughing

"Hence why I have no intentions on coming back here. I'm through with Forks." I say

"Well, you're just gonna have to deal with it for a few days."

"It's worth it, for seeing Charlie. I miss my dad so much, I know he's gonna be so surprised to see us...I can't believe it." I say smiling

"Yeah well, it's just passed 9 o'clock so you better tell me where to turn now before we give him a midnight surprise."

"Turn up here and go down Wilken's street," I say and the rush of memories enter my stream of conciousness and it feels good to be home I must admit.


	11. Chapter 11

**an: **You guys were due a chapter yesterday my deepest apologies--trust me having two jobs and re-registering for school is unpredictable like thatso to make itup I just tweeked some things and combined two chapters in one so this is a long one. Enjoy ^_^

**Better in Time**

Chapter Ten::::

EDWARD P.O.V

I put the gas guzzler in park and pull the key from the ignition and am greeted to the sight of my ice blonde sister standing in front of my side window with her fists glued to her hips like some Amazon woman

"Ah!" I yelp at the at first glimpse horrifying sight

"Relax," I hear her say knocking on the glass

I open the door laughing madly and she looks none too pleased

"What you don't recognize your own sister anymore?" She says hotly

"No, Rose it wasn't that you just caught me by surprised. Come here." I say opening my arms and she gives in and we share the much needed hug. I smell her hair as we embrace and I know it's still the same old sis with her raspberry smelling blonde locks.

"I'm so happy you're here," She says softly as we pull away

"I needed to see you; I just wish I had come sooner rather than later." I say smiling looking ather face seeing that she still looks exactly the same that spunky look about her with this almost invisible gaze of the sweetheart she really is deep down inside.

"Come on, I cooked." She says and takes my hand and drags me into the house.

***

I walk in and things still look the same. I can't believe I'm even back here after all these years, it still smells the same as it did the day we left and everything is as we left it when we did our mad dash out of town. I remember while packing Esme was raiding the kitchen getting everything otu the drawers and cabinets and she knocked over the measuring cups held up on a nail against the wall the quarter cup measuring cup is still on the counter knocked over on it's lonely side frozen in time. I reach over and stand it up smiling at how I could remember such a small detail

"Hmmhmm." Rosalie says clearing her throat

"What's that good smell?" I ask turnign my attention back to Roaslie's cooking

"Guess." She says smiling going over to the stove with her oven mitts on

"Lasanga?" I ask confidently

"Of course, and it's even got the mini meatballs in it like how Esme taught me--the real Bolongnese way," Rose says taking the steaming dish from the oven and setting it on a cooling rack

"Do we have to wait for it to cool or can we just tear into it right away?" I ask

"Well, any good cook would tell you that one should wait in order to let all th flavors come together but...since your family..." She says and pulls out two forks

"So what no fancy checkered table cloth or a homecoming banner?" I says sarcastically taking one of the forks from her hands and plunging it into the dish and taking out a fat piece and shoving it into my mouth...ouch....

"Woah...that was smart." Rose says giggling

"Fuck! my tongue! Water!" I gasp running mouth first into the faucet and sucking on the top of it to get some relief from the searing pain.

"Haha, good luck that faucet doesn't work the only place where I'm getting water is the upstairs bathroom." Rose says damn near red from laughing

I don't waste anytime and haul my ass up the stairs running at a frantic pace and I can stil hear Rose cackling from downstairs. I bolt down the hall on the second level and into the bathroom and suck the faucet head as water streams from it and I know the damage is already done but it still feels good. After getting enough I wipe the water from off my mouth and examine my tongue in the mirror...yikes! There's a brown scar on my tongue and it feels like it's throbbing now...thanks sis. I exit the bathroom and walk back down the hall and again the memories come flooding back and I feel like I'm a kid again running down the halls chasing my brothers and giggling. I look to the right and see my bedroom...the door's closed and I feel a bit apprehensive while stroking the doorknob and finally I just decide to enter inside and I look around and see just a white room with a white sheetless bed and nothing else just the huge glass window giving way to the outside world. The room is so dark, I remember when light used to always stream in and I'd go to the window and look out and wonder if ther was anyone out there who I could bond with...someone like me. This room used to be my solace and a source of escape, I'd come here after school and listen to Debussy records on my bed and looking outside and enjoying the bucolic nature of the house my parents provided us with--they used it to protect us. They could've easy chosen to have us live in bustling Seattle but they chose Forks because it was safe and away from the prying eyes of those who judge.

"Edward?" I hear Roslie call from the hall

"I'm ok, I'm in my room." i call back and I hear her footsteps move closer and closer till she comes in

"I should've known you'd be in here...I know it looks kinda eery doesn't it?"Rosalie says

"Yeah...everything's so...bare." I say

"Well, I'm gonna renovate the place soon so--

"I thought you were broke?" I says raising an eyebrow

"Well...when the parentals decide to letme back into theloop I'll fix the place up..." Rose says softly

"You were never cut off." i explain

"Yeah...right. I take it when Carlise left me a message on my phone saying 'I'm just not proud of the woman you've become' it's kinda a red flag." Rose says

"He was just frustrated--after the second wedding dad and all of us just kinda got sick of it...you know." I say

"Oh, so it's my fault I'm so stupid for falling in love! Well maybe I wouldn't be so messed up if when growing up Carlise and Esme could've shown me one ounce of theaffection they did you--or Alice or Emmett or Jasper! I've always been the family piraha just because I didn't like the idea of not having a childhood--you had it different cause you were younger. But for me when dad was just starting his 'empire' we'd go from country to country every day! I had classmates from every country--my first words were in Thai for goodness sakes!" Rose laments

"I know...it wasn't fair but you know when we moved here they wanted to leave all that in the past." I explain

"It still wasn't right...no child should have to be thrust into the same occupation as the parents which is why I think you're making a huge mistake doing the same thing dad's doing. Why not just be a regular doctor?"

"Rose, I help people for a living how selfish of you--

"Selfish of me? What about when you have a family have you ever thought about the price they're gonna have to pay for you putting others first?"

"I really don't wanna talk about this Rose I just got here, my flight was hellish and all I wanna do it-

"Fine! Ignore it...let it linger just like the way mom and dad did until shit hits the fan." Rose says and slams the door as she leaves

Why had I just assumed her fiesty temper was a thing in the past. I wasn't really prepared to be layed into the second I got here...my shoes are still on and my bags aren't even out of my car yet...that reminds me I gotta do that.

* * *

BELLA P.O.V

The nervousness is finally settling in. Charlie. I can't wait to see dad. His face will be something so priceless I'm sure this is gonna be amazing to see his face finally....

"Knock already." Jason says blowing into his hands to try and stay warm

I knock on the door three times and wait and then I knock somemore

"His car is here..." I say softly and knock on it a bit harder

Finally the door swings open and out comes Charlie with a shotgun in his hand

"Who is it--Bella!?" Charlie says stunned

"Dad...?" I say scarred

"...Mr. Swan please don't hurt us." Jason says stuttering

"What are you guys doing here?" Charlie asks putting the gun down

"Dad we wanted to surprise you...surprise!" I say

"Well geez ya could've called first...ummm come in," Charlie says and opens the door.

I kind of wasn't expecting that kind of reaction but alright...

"Excuse the mess, I wasn't really expecting company." Charlie says

I cannot believe the sight I am beholding the entire house looks like it's been over run by frat boys. There's takeout containers and boxes on every open orfice, stacks of newspapers piled up, clothes thrown around and the dishes are almost touching the ceiling in the kitchen. Jason and I dont'say anything as we take a seat on the couch on top of some clothes.

"So, how are you guys doing?" Charlie asks taking a seat on the recliner and dowing a sip of his beer can

"Umm, well we're engaged as you know and I'm doing the reporter thing, that's pretty much it you?"

"Same old...work constantly...and ah, the game." Charlie says with a loud burp

"Cool...well, you know the other day when you called you got me thinking how I should be coming to spend more time with you and so...we came. We'll be here all weekend." I say

"That's just wonderful." Charlie says sounding not all that enthused. Me and Jason just sit uncomfortably on the couch as Charlie shouts at the television

"You gotta make that!" CHarlie screams

"Who's playing?" Jason asks making conversation

"Friggen Mariners--losing again. I give up." Charlie says

The phone starts to ring

"Um you gonna answer that dad?" I ask

"No." He says sounding slightly angered

"Dad is everything ok?" I finally ask

"Of curse, what could be wrong my baby girl's getting married and now she's here visiting her old man out of the blue, how could I feel bad?" Charlie says and belches

"Alright well, it was long flight so is it ok if I settle in early?" James says

"Sure...um, Bella you wanna take your room?" Charlie asks me

"Yeah, um James hon I'll go show you where my room is." I say and escort James up to my room. The pathway there was littered in just mess and I fret to see what has become of my room but when I open the door it looks exactly the same.

"Wow...there's no change." I say walking in with James

"I don't know what's up with my dad...I just can't understand." I say sitting on the edge of the bed just letting it settle in

"Has he always been like that?" James asks unpacking the suitcase

"No! You know he's not you've seen him before. He's been the opposite he's always working and if he's not working he's talking about working--I just don't know, maybe he's just lonely." I say feeling the regret in my voice

"Yeah, this does seem like an easy place to get lonely." Jason says taking off his shirt

"Yeah it is..." I say

"I'm gonna crash you joining?"

"No, I'm gonna go backk down stairs and keep Charlie company maybe he'll open up some." I say getting up

"Alright babe."

****

"Jason clocked in early?" Charlie says holding his beer can in his hands

"Yeah...the flight was a bit long." I say taking my place back on the couch

"Yeah, what was the length 4/5 hours?" Charlie asks

"5 and a half," I add

"Goodness. Yeah know I really appreciate this kido you coming over and seeing your old man like this I'm just mad I didn't clean the place up a bit...you're room's just how you left it." Charlie says

"Yeah, I noticed and I don't mind the mess dad." I say smiling

Despite my dad's mess I am just so happy to be home finally. I just needed to geet back to my roots. After all my years out East in New York I still don't feel completely at home yet, at least here I feel comfortable there's no pressure here just familiarity.

"Dad, I love you." I say smiling but I don't hear any response

"Dad?" I ask again

"Dad!" I scream louder and the next thing I hear is a loud snore...he's knocked out on the couch with his beer still glued to his hand. I shake my head slightly and get up and remove the beer can from his hand. As I move to the kitchen to put the can in the garbage the phone starts ringing but I let the machine get it and hear a man's voice on the other end

"Hey Charlie it's me Sully just calling to check in on you, the station hasn't been the same without you...just wanted you to know. If you want I got tickets to the seahawks game let me know if you want in...alright so just give me a ring back."

I raise an eyebrow confused, what does he mean left the station? I put the can in the garbage and rach down and pick up one of the pieces of paper in the garbage

"Notice of Termination..." I read aloud and see it's dated from yesterday and read the two weeks notice at the bottom. What in the hell? I crumple the paper out and run out to the living room

"Dad!" I scream and hit him in the shoulder to wake him up

"What-what?" Charlie says waking up

"How did you get fired!" I scream

"Bella, what are you talking about I'm chef for goodness sakes go to sleep." Charlie says

"Dad I saw the termination letter in the garbage," I say trying to keep my frustrations in

"Look..we'll talk about it in the morning." Charlie says

"No...what happened? Dad what's going on talk to me!" I demand crying hysterically

"Bella, this has nothing to do with you just worry about your own career I'm doing fine." Charlie says

"Fine!? You don't have a job--you lived for being a police officer how is that now gone?"

"Bella...it's a long story please let's just--call it a night." Charlie says trying to calm me down

"Dad...I feel so guilty." I say with tears streaming down my face

"Bella, just...relax!" Charlie screams

I just look at him disgusted and run away

"Bella wait, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scream but this--

"I can't stand the sight of you!" I say grabbing the car keys from Jason's coat and leaving the house slamming the door.

I don't know what i'm doing but I can't stay here at least not now. There's too many toxic thoughts circulating around my mind waiting to make their deceptive move. I hop into the car and start up the car and fly out and onto the road. I can't even think right now...Charlie's not a cop anymore, what in the heck could he have possibly done! Charlie's not a corrupt cop...no! Never, he can't be fired...this can't be happening. I look up and see I'm heading east and away from Forks, the only thing east of Forks that I know of is...Edward's house. What am I subconciously moving towards the Cullen's house...why? The thing's been abaoned for years I'd think...the Cullens left like theives in the night last time I was here. I continue heading out East and I can start seeing the outshadowing of their mansion from the road. I move up the winding road not really wanting to move any closeer to it but then I look closer and see...lights on.


	12. Chapter 12

**an: thanks to the person who pointed out I wrote 'James' instead of 'Jason' thanks for looking out you're awesome.**

**Better in Time**

Chapter eleven::::

ROSALIE P.O.V

Why does everything have to become to overwheliming I thought this weekend was gonna be a relaxing escape from the drama and I'd have a chance to finally be with the only member of my family I can stand. Why do I have to alwasy resort to pushing people away; I don't think I could possibly be anymore afraid of getting hurt, so far it's been the sorty of my life--i'm practically immune to it now...so what is it? I find myself pacing back and forth my huge bedroom that hasn't changed a bit. The huge chandelier hangs over head swaying back and forth wih each step I make and the victorian canopy bed looks untouched. I haven't been sleeping in it, I've been to afraid to even come in this room since I got here. The only room I've felt comfortable in is Edward's, I've been sleeping on his bed because it's the only thing that makes me feel calm...I love my brother. The only thing in life I've enjoyed was how he looks to me as a protector I've always defended him and I love that he's the only one who treats me with respect. Carlise and Esme just think I'm a failour and my other siblings think I have an anger problem and that I'm not to be taken serious but Edward never forsaked me....until tonight. I wonder if he's finally been brainwashed into what Carlise's been trying to convince him on all these years, is my baby brother really changed that much. I know he's trying his best to become Carlise's little protege and all but his identical twin...I pull back the curtain of the bay window and gaze out and see the stars in the sky. In my own travels I've rarely been to places where one can see the stars at night. I've been to the steepest hills of the Himalayas and there it snows too much to even hold your head up and be able to breathe long enough yet alone in enough time to catch a look at the sky which is a permanent whiteoout. I look down hearing some noises and see a strange car moving through on the one way pathway up to the house

"Who in the hell?" I say softly and run out to the balcony to catch a better look. It's a car I've not seen before, and I'm happy because it's a damn junk pile of a car...what is it doing here?

* * *

EDWARD P.O.V

...Sleep...sleep...I need sleep. I toss and turn about three times a second in my bed, the sheets for some reason smell like they've just been washed...wow, I'm noticing entirely too much. I sit up in bed and run my hands through my hair. I sit up and reach down and grab for my disposed boxer shorts on the floor and put them on and walk up to the window.

"This should be the one place in the world where sleep naturally comes easy." I say looking out at all the serenity, especially in the night.

I still have alot on my mind the whole thing with Rose and the stupid 14 hour flight over here kind of took it's toll on me. Perhaps I got downstairs and get another piece of that lasanga.

***

I go down and see the lasanga in the same spot on the counter it was last at with the one spoonful taken out from it. I'm confiden that's cooled by now so I grab the fork beside it and finish where I left off

"Mmmm, wow, Rose is quite the cook." I note and continue tasting more of the savory dish, I squint a bit as I see a flash of lights and I look up and see the kitchen lights are on but that's not it then I turn to the front and see from the window a car pullling up. I immediately run over and watch fromthe living room window as this car comes closer and closer till it's adjacent to mine.

"Who is that!" I scream and I hear a thunderous patter of soudn and look up and see Rosalie bolting down the stairs with a hand gun in her hand

"What's going on?" I ask totally confused

"Whoever that bastard on our property is--he's gonna learn a lesson!" Rose says her hand on the door handle I pull her back

"Stop! Relax, put the gun down. I'll go out there and see who it is." I say in a calming voice

"Edward, who comes to an abanonded mansion at 11 at night it's obvious whilen we've been gone some riftraft's been sneaking in here at night and now they've return!" Rosalie screams

"Yeah, but pointing guns isn't really gonna help now is it!?" I scold taking the gun from her hand and throwing it away.

"I can handle this." I tell her and walk out of the door

"At least...take this." Rose says reaching in to the closet and pulling out a baseball bat

* * *

BELLA P.O.V

Why did I come this far up, I don't see anyone really the window curtains are pretty closed so I don't think anyone notices me. For some reason just being parked here is relaxing takes me back...who's hummer is that? Wait, Emmet drove a hummer...Emmett's here! Wow, I wonder if any of the other Cullens are around I think with a slight smile and then I look up and see the opening

"Oh fuck!" I scream and duck so that my eyes can only see above the dashboard and then I see a shadowy figure with a baseball bat coming out

'"HEY YOU!" the person screams sounding pissed off

"oh shit it's Emmett and he's got a bat! He'll kick my ass!" I scream to my self and my arms start to shake as I move to turn the key in the ignition as fast as possible but then I look up and see the person right next to my door

"OPEN UP YOU PUNK!"

I'm still ducked on the floor but I squint and I can tell it's not Emmett...it's Edward and I can feel my whole body become instantly paralyzed and even my mind turns to mush

'must drive away now' is the only thing that my mind remembers and chants

* * *

EDWARD P.O.V

Ok, maybe this baseball bat is a little too much but I do kinda feel like a badass so I'll take it outside with me. I swing open the door with Rose telling me 'be careful' over and over in my ear and step outside and see that prick in the car already ducking like a punk...wow, and this is the person Rose wanted to shoot.

"HEY YOU!" I scream trying to give the bastard a warning to leave now

Stupid guy won't budge he's panicing like a scared turtle in its shell...why me. I go over brandishing my bat a little to intimidate the person and go right up to the driver side and knock on the glass. I see this scared little person rolled up in a ball on the floor...how pathetic

"OPEN UP PUNK!" I demand wanting to just see this schmucks face and give the guy a warning to his face...her face? I look down more and see this person staring straight at me and as I stare more I see...it's Bella. Oh my--oh f-oh damn.


	13. Chapter 13

**an: rosalie is a crazy weeotch.**

**Better in Time**

Chapter Twelve::::

BELLA P.O.V

Oh God...he's looking dead at me...how do I move? Why can't I move--I can't feel anything am I hurt, did that asshole beat me so hard I can't remember? Oh shit! In one quick flash I bolt for the drive gear and roll my ass down the pavement flying away far away from him. I can't even think of his reaction, I can't let myself even go there or I most likely won't make it home in one piece. What if Edward calls the cops on me, it's bad enough Charlie is no longer a cop but to have one come to the house and accuse me of what stalking--Jason! I rev the car up to a furious pace and storm down the lonely streets of Forks I can feel the poor little rental car reaching it's low limit

"Just make it" I keep encouraging it to do as if it could even care about me and my stupid self made problems. No one cares and they really shouldn't I don't even know what in the hell would possess me to go up there. The damn lights were on obviously someone was bound to see me just mozy on up and park how dumb am I? I just have to get home, just have to see Jason and feel the normacly and boring nature of my life come crashing back down to me and hoepfully my heartrate will go back to normal. At least that's what I keep telling myself.

* * *

EDWARD P.O.V

I'm still standing in the same spot. The same spot she just darted out from like a woman possessed she damn near ran over my foot in the process but yet, I'm still standing here in total shock. What is she doing here? I'm still holding my baseball bat and feeling like I just stepped out from a time warp.

"Where'd the bastard go?" I hear Rosalie scream while running out

"Umm, I guess I scared him off." I say as plainly and straight foward as I can

"You should've busted in that jackasses windows--that punk just sped out of here like the sick criminal he is!" Rose screams sounding pissed

"Whatever something tells me she won't be back." I say and start walking away

"She?" Rosalie says confused

"Huh?" I say turning back around

"You said 'she'...was that a girl?" Rose asks

"No. What...I don't even know to be sure um the person had like a hoodie on." I say trying to just brush the hwole thing off

"What do you mean--are you not telling me something?" Rose asks her arms crossed on her waist

"What are you talking about?" I say defensively

"You just sound like there's something more to the story is all." Rose spits back staring at me with her cold hazel eyes--that damn stare down she does; I hate when she does that...must...look...away.

"Hmmm." She says interrogatively

"I think I just saw Bella Swan. I blurt out and then cup my mouth a second later. WHAT DID I JUST SAY

"WHAT?!!!!"

* * *

BELLA P.O.V

Home. Finally. I'm literally back home and there's no brigade of squad cars in the driveway greeting me. Maybe he didn't see me, it all happened so fast anyway. yeah, that's it he didn't even see me. Then why did he look like he was about to piss his pants? Dammit! I need to shower. I have to clean myself of the guilt and embarrassment of tonight. I have such a one track mind right now as I buzz up the messy clothes ridden stairs for the bathroom. I enter and slam the door shut and start stripping off my clothes and chucking them to the fall like they weight a ton, I reach over and pull the hot water faucet on to the highest speed and immediately the room begins to fill witha ahorde of steam and I feel it enter my pores and the guilt slowly exiting...yes. I open the door and go to the linen closet adjacent to the bathroom and search for a towel but there's nothing but empty toilet tissue rolls and the plastic they were encased in

"Gross," I say softly and tip top nakedly to my room for a towel I hear Charlie down the hall in his room

"I'm sooo sorry." I hear him say through the silence of the house and I nosily sneak over and press my ear to the closed door

"Listen, I have no idea what she was thinking going there." I hear Charlie say and I clutch my heart oh shit! He's talking to the cops! Fuck it feels like senior year all over again why am I back into this scenario. I run away and slam the door of the bathroom I just wanna hide in this steam encased shelter all night till the steam consumes me. I step into the blazing heat emmiting from the shower and feel the water almost shred my skin from the temperature of it but I don't care. I came here just wanting to see my poor dad and brighten up his weekend and now I'm bringing a load of needless stress when he needs it less. What kind of a bad daughter am I! I start crying like crazy until I hear the doorstairs door slam shut.

"Who's that?" I say and tip top and wipe my hand over the tiny window above the shower to get the steam off of it and I see Charlie standing outside by some black car talking to some blonde...'what the hell?' I look around trying to see if she's a cop or not but I can't make out her face good enough...what the? Charlie and her are kissing now. Ok, this just got really weird what's happening and since when does Charlie have a girlfriend--Charlie's not supposed to have sex he's Charlie for goodness sakes! Ewww my stomach hurts.

* * *

EDWARD P.O.V

Why did I have to open my mouth? Rosalie and her damn jedi mind tricks damn her! Rose is now in her room fuming mad at me and I'm hidden away in my plain room trying not to think--why was Bella here? Rose acted unusually cruel she refuses to even speak to me, like I had soemthing to do with her weird appearence I'm just as in the dark as her on this mystery. I just came her to see Rose and now she's completely ignoring me--this isn't fair. I took off from work had to lie to Alex just to come half way around the world for the friggen cold shoulder. Dammit! I flip on my side trying to block out the endless thoughts circulating through my mind but nothing is working! Fuck it, I'm just gonna talk to Rose wheather she likes it or not.

I get up and storm out of my room and go up the stairs to her room and bang on her door ferociously

"Rose it's me open up!" I demand

nothing

"Rose stop acting like a child--let me in!" I scream beside myself with intense anger

"I'm coming in." I warn and fling the door open only to see no one and nothing but an open window I go over and look out and see nothing...where's her car?


	14. Chapter 14

**Better in Time**

Chapter Thirteen::::

BELLA P.O.V

I lay in bed still wet from the shower with the only audible sound being Jason's snoring. I can't seem to block out that seemingly indellible image of Charlie making out with some anonymous blonde woman--was she the reason for Charlie's firing? Who is that?! Oh shoot...I hear footsteps, they gradually come closer and I see the door knob slowly turning I shut my eyes hard and pretend to be asleep as the door creaks open I know it's Charlie standing there. Then I hear the door softly close again and I reopen my eyes and breath a heavy sigh. I tip toe over to the door and open it slightly and look out I see the light in Charlie's room open and the tips of a woman's fingers by the door her nails are a disgusting gaudy brick red and I lunge forward to try to see more of her.

"I just don't want any games." I hear her say from the room

"Rose you know that's not what I'm doing--look, it'll all be ok." Charlie says softly

Rose? Who the hell is Rose.

I see Charlie step out into the hall and out walks--Rosalie!?! She looks exactly the same only meaner and blonder, her hands are locked to my dad's and she leans in and they share another kiss. I have no choice but to look away--that's just to nauseating for words. My mind and stomach are doing gymnastic style cartwheels and I can't even stand. I do my best and close the door as quietly as possibly and shuffle back to bed and cover my mouth to keep the vomit in my mouth from seeping out. It feels like I've officially entered Bizarro world--all I can focus on is Sunday the day I'll be leaving on my flight back to New York and away from the craziness of Forks. Should I confront Charlie with my knowledge of this relationship but really is it even any of my business and I realllly do't want him prying into what I was doing at the Cullen's house today. If he doesn't bring up the skeletons in my closet I won't bring up his...eww, but what would mom think about this. Of course I'd never tell Renee on my own but still what if she somehow found out. I can't think. This isn't the peaceful cross country retreat I was anticipating it's like the night of the living weird *shudders* I wince at the sound of a ringing noise and calm down slightly when I look over and see it's just my phone ringing. Who the hell is calling me at this time

"Hello?" I say annoyed

"Bella, this is Marv--

"Hey Marv, umm it's pretty late what's up?" I ask

"Oh, sorry I forgot the time difference thing--

"Yeah..three hours to be exact." I say letting out a yawn

"Oh, well, great news I'm gonna be faxing you over some transcripts we got on a story we're covering here we just got tipped that that model Alex Wintry has some connections right in the area you're at--

"Alex? Wait what?" I ask

"He's supposedly in the Washington area, he has a lover in the area and they're having some sort of romantic weekend there--what are the odds." Marv says

"...Really?" I say my hand glued to my forehead

"Yeah, and just the weekend that you're there. Listen, I'm gonna give you an extension you have until Thursday to get back here with a story--if you get this story with an interview this will not only put us on the map but your career will soar." Marv tells me

I find it suddenly hard to breathe it feels like I've just been riddled with bullets of unsavory information. Kill me now.

"Alright..." I say trying to have a hint of contentness in my voice

"Wow, you sound tired--look, sleep and you'll get the emails in the morning."

"Cool," I say softly

I settle back into bed and put my phone back on the dresser. So, I guess now I now what the Cullens are doing back in Forks. Apparetnly the whole family wanted to meet this lover...how sweet. I don't know how to go about getting an interview with Edward, I can't even look at him; especially after today's incident he thinks I'm some bloodthristy interviewer slash stalkerish ex lover. Too much on my friggen plate. Not to mention what if the media gets word of who his sister is dating that'll just blow everyone's case up and open. Ohhh noooo.

* * *

EDWARD P.O.V

I'm looking out the window in the living room ready to see Rosalie, and here she is on cue her car pulling up into the driveway. Should I actually try to confront her and ask where she's been and expect an answer other than 'Get out of my way' or should I try not to settle for anything but the truth. But what obligation does she have to answer me--baby brother.

I see her come to the door and the sound of the keys entering it slowly and the door opens and she walks in

"Where were you?" I ask somewhat with a shakiness in my voice

"Why?" She says boldy

"Were you at the Swans?" I ask with a raised eyebrow

"Look, leave me alone." she says seriously

"Listen, if you go there causing trouble that's not gonna help us any--we don't know why Bella was here." I say

"Edward, really I need you to be quiet." Rose says walking up the stairs

"Why are you being so difficult--I came here this weekend to be with you and now you won't even talk to me."

"Not about stuff that doesn't have anything to do with you."

"Were you at the Swans yes or no?" I demand

"Yes." She says turning around and looking at me without an ounce of fear

"...Did you confront Bella?" I ask scared

"No." She says

"...Then what did you do?" I ask

"Look...and don't freak out. I'm dating---

* * *

ROSALIE P.O.V

I don't know why Edward would react like that, it's not that big of a deal...so what I'm dating his ex's father, how is that of his concern? I'm pacing back and forth in my room and I don't know how Edward is doing. I couldn't stand hearing him screaming at me calling me a homewrecker when I've always supported his lifestyle. He has some nerve.

I hear a knock at the door I walk over and answer it and see Edward standing there looking all sad

"What?" I ask coldly

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have blown up like that. It just surprised me is all." he says

"You're gonna have to give me more than just an apology."

"Look, it's no big deal it's just hit me a little too closely--I mean I haven't seen these people in years and now you're dating one of them." Edward says and I see his face turn pale again

"Just don't ask...these things...happen."I say

"How though?"

"Remember that night when I heard noises and chef Swan came here...

"Eww," is all Edward can say as he leans against the wall bracing himself

"Hey, no stupid comments." I warn

"I'm sorry it's just...it never even dawned on me." he says softly

"Look, we talked tonight and we both agreed that we really don't want to keep secrets." I say

"That's....that's good, you should be open." Edward says

"Which is why we agreed to have dinner tomorrow..." I say and await Edward's reaction

"Ok...what?" is all he can say

"Listen, I know you haven't seen and probably don't wanna see any of them again but we figured it would be a nice thing to do. Bella's only in town for the weekend--

"What was she even doing here?" Edward asks almost screaming in confusion

"I guess she must've found out...but that's why tomorrow we're gonna se the record straight. I need you Edward." I say reaching out and grabbing his hand

"This...is just a bit much." Edward says slowly

"Edwad...how many times have I've been there for you I really do need you." I say

"...This is gonna be awkward you know?" Edward warns

"Yeah...I figured that." I say a bit nervously

"Alright..." He says and kisses the top of my forhead "Anything for you sis."


	15. Chapter 15

**Better in Time**

Chapter Fourteen::::

BELLA P.O.V

Raise and shine. I blink my eyes open, it was a rough night I just know I have more bags under my eyes than a department store but I'm not really concerned about looks. I sit up and yawn and look over and see my Jason still sound asleep like a little child I smile and lean down and give him a kiss on the cheek

"Morning," he says slowly waking up smiling

"Hey sleepy head, looks like you had a good night's sleep." I say smiling

"Yeah...I mean, it's a world of difference when you can fall asleep without the sound of gun shots and traffic surrounding you." Jason says smiling and kisses me on the cheeks

"You ready for a sure to be exciting day?" I say sarcastically

"Sure...what's that smell?" Jason asks and I immediately start to sniff the air and smell what I believe to be bacon?

"Bacon?" I say a bit unsure

"Yeah, and eggs..." Jason adds

"Charlie's probably downstairs cooking...don't tell me how he went about finding a clean skillet to cook it in." I say laughing a bit

Just then I hear what at first sounds like a car sputtering out of control and race to the window and see nothing outside

"What was that?" I say

"I think it was from inside," Jason says hurridly putting on his slippers, we both run out of the room and down the stairs when we're stopped midway by Charlie knelt down on his knees.

"Charlie?" I ask confused at the sight

I see Charlie knelt over with a sponge in his hands and a bucket of soapy water scrubbing the 'immaculately clean' floors...what the?...

"Hey, you guys be careful moving around the floors slippery." Charlie says plainly and then continues to scrub the floors down

"Dad...are you cleaning?" I ask still feeling a bit overwhelmed from the sheer sight of this

"Yeah, what does it look like?" Charlie says smiling "Oh and by the way if you guys are hungry I have some scrambled eggs and bacon with some buttermilk buscuits in the oven all plated up for you guys."

"Wow...thanks dad...you didn't have to do all this." I say smiling

"Relax, you're back home it's no big deal." Charlie says with a smile and I know immediately something's up but for now I'm just enjoying this clean house filled with cooked food.

* * *

Me and Jason plow into our second plate of steaming delicious food when Charlie comes in with his wide smile still on his face

"Dad, aren't you gonna join us?" I ask

"Yeah, sure I actually have some pretty big news to tell you guys about." Charlie says with a huge exhale

Uh-oh...suddenly I've lost my appetite.

I watch as Charlie pulls up a chair and comes over and sits down in between me and Jason; he's still smiling and I can feel it coming at any moment just say it 'You're dating Rosalie' just say what I already know so I can act surprised and that's be it I won't make a big stink about it I'll just suck it up and move on

"....and so I invited her to dinner," is the only thing I catch from Charlie, I somehow missed the part I already knew and what's this about dinner?

"That's great news," Jason says smiling

"WHAT?!" I scream totally confused

"Bella...calm down, please." Charlie says softly

"Dinner? Why...do I need to meet her--I know her fine and well, better than you and she's a witch!" I scream annoyed

"Bella this is exactly why I want her to come over because you just have the wrong impression of her." Charlie explains

"Rosalie Cullen hates me and always has, end of story!" I scream

"Can you please just let the past stay in the past she has no problem doing that." Charlie says

"How did you even get to talking to her. This is just so creepy and confusing," I say sinking my head down

"Speaking of confused..." Jason chimes in

"Simply put, I dated Rosalie Cullen's boyfriend and she hated me and now she's dating my dad...ew." I say pushing my napkin from the table

"...Okkkk...." Jason says

"Listen, thsi has nothing to do what with happened before the point is we're together and I don't wanna keep her a stranger to you." Charlie says

"So, I supose she's bring Edward too...great even more awkward--

"Bella, I'm not the one who drove over to their house last night for no reason." Charlie says angrily

"What?" Jason says

"How dare you! Jason, I don't know why I went there, I was out driving I saw the lights I got curious that's all--dad mind your own business." I say heated

"It is my business--you going onto private property is my business." Charlie says in a dominant tone

"Well, seeing since you're not a cop anymore NOT REALLY!" I scream and run up stairs

* * *

EDWARD P.O.V

Why am I doing this? This is gonna be a disaster, how can it not be. Rosalie is dating Charlie Cullen--oy vai! I miss London so much right now, I wish I could call Alex and tell him how stressful this weekend is but he's on a shoot. I don't plan on dressing up in anything special just a basic albeit sightly form fitting black shirt and slacks. I just wanna get this over with, the only thing really keeping me from not rejecting Rosalie's pleas to come is the fact I know this 'relationship' is doomed for failure. I walk out of my room and proceed down the stairs to wait for Rosalie when I hear her step out from her room and see her dressed in an elaborate spaghetti strap red dress with her hair in loose curls

"Oh give me a break," I say in pure disgust

"Hey. I thought you wer ehere for support." She spits

"Yeah but this is...just too much." I say clasping my hand to my forehead

"Edward..." She says

"...I'm sorry," I apologize

"Thank you, now I just called Charlie he says everyone's excited--

"No they're not." I say bluntly

"Well, why would he lie." Rose says

"Because he doesn't want to dissapoint you the way, I don't wanna dissapoint you by saying this whole relationship makes me stomach churn!" I scream not able to contain myself

"Edward! How could you do this to me before I take you to meet the man who means so much to me--

"You've known him for two weeks!" I exclaim

"How long did you know Alex before you knew he was the one?" Rosalie says with sigh

I just stand there not answering

"Let's just go." She says walking down the stairs her eyes turned down and I can't help but feel like an asshole. Sure this relationship is not my cup of tea but I could at least try to suck it in a bit for the sake of Rosalie's happiness. But how can she blame me for just looking out for her and her well being. SHe just got out of a failed relationship how much more can she take before she just snaps. If she thinks she's isolated herself from mom and dad now just wait till she find out who she's dating--they won't even acknowledge her existence anymore. Which reminds me, what will Carlise and Esme do once word gets out about who his future son-in-law will be--oh gosh I just made myself vomit a little.

* * *

BELLA P.O.V

I've agreed to compromise and nothing more, if Charlie or Jason think I'm dressing up for this shin ding they're sadly mistaken. I'm wearing a simple housedress that I mostly use as pajamas back in New York with my hair up in sloppy bun. This is my way to protest. Jason's all smiles and giggles, he doesn't knwo the full extent of this disgustingness, wait till he sees how Rose looks with Charlie wrapped on her arms maybe then he'll grow a pair and stop smirking like this isn't gonna be the most uncomfortable dinner of all fucking time.

"I just don't see why you can't be happy," Jason says to me while we walk down the stairs

"I can't be happy because it feels like my dad's going through a midlife crisis--Rosalie's my age." I say

"Yeah, so age is just a number since when did you become superficial like that?" Jason says as if I'm the one to blame

"Oooh, I so cannot wait to see that smirk go down when she walks through that door." I say cackling

"What's that mean?" He says smiling as if I'm joking

"Oh you'll see--

*ding dong*

"Now."

I see Charlie come out from the living room he's all dressed up looking handsome and shaven

"Please..." is al he can say to me as he goes to open the door

I take a seat at the table and I suddenly remember what Marv said...Edward's in town with his boyfriend...boyfriend...BOYFRIEND. Oh my gosh, Alex is here...he'll recognize me no doubt oh fuck, what do I do. I can't risk yet another embarrassing situation it's bad enough my dad's turned into a male cougar now this!?

"What's wrong?" Jason asks

"Nothing," I say my teeth chattering

"Hon have some water." Jason says and pushes my cup up to my lips

I down it with a huge gulp and I hear the group of people come closer and closer....I can't believe he's actually here.


	16. Chapter 16

**a/n: **Oh snap, I'm so losing it--my editing skills are just shot those typos are just sloppy of me please forgive me guys my mind's just all over the place. Hope you guys enjoy the much anticipated dinner chapter...Edward's looking hot just imagine how he looked during his intro scene in the cafeteria in 'Twilight' mmmm.

**Better in Time**

Chapter Fifteen::::

BELLA P.O.V

I keep my eyes low and straight down to my plate. I'm nervous for two, so it seems--nervous from the sheer fact that of course there's still so many emotions I have for him and then there's the fact Jason's right here...my fiance--and oh damn let's not forget the nauseating relationship between my dad and Rosalie. I can't look up I just can't, I can't dare look at him and his stupid sexy boyfriend--ew! I'm in a love with a gay man...that's just it, he's gay. Why do I still have these feelings to even think that there was a time when I thought I could 'change' him kind of makes me cringe. I just have to keep my composure and...oh my gosh, I'm looking up. I'm looking straight up and I see him kinda avoiding me as he shakes Charlie's hand and Charlie points to the closest seat which is conviently far from me. He looks...perfect. Wait...where's Alex? There's no Alex it's just those two. I thought he came here on a romantic getaway, what the hell. I really don't care though I can't invest my time in thinking about this it'll just make me more nervous I just ahve to think abou anything but Edward...can't think about Edward. No.

"Hi Bella," Rosalie says kinda nervously and I can see she's damn scared as well I return her greeting with a polite smile and turn my attention away...please God don't let him speak--

"Hey Bella," I hear a deep steady voice say and I coyly turn back to face him and offer a polite and small smile. That's all they're gonna get from me, I'm lucky if I' don't pee my pants. Charlie seems to be all happy setting the food on the table as if he doesn't know my insides are tossing and turning--traitor.

"Wow, Charlie this is so amazing of you." Rosalie says in her fake sweet voice

"Yeah Charlie I didn't know you cooked like this," Jason says still in his ignorant stupor

"Just followed a cook book nothing else," Charlie says modestly plating up the food and passing it around

I can't talk. I've literally lost my ability to talk all this stress has made my vocal cords break. I emit a small cough to clear my voice to see if that'll give me some sound but I just feel horse.

"Bella, umm long time no see..." Rosalie says between bites of food

I talk a sip of my water and begin to talk

"Yeah," I say in a super high pitched voice and then I start chocking madly

"Bella are you ok?" Jason asks and I continue to hack and everyone's looking at me as if I'm dying and the sheer embarrassment of it all is just making me choke more. Out of nowhere I feel a smack to the back and Jason's giving me lashings on my upper back to get me to breathe and I just wanna scream 'Stop!' but there's no air in lungs

"Bella are you ok!?" He screams after giving me about a dozen hits

I'm slumped down in my chair watching everyone with their mouths wide open and just thinking 'kill me now' and then I feel all the sensation in my body leave and I pass out. I'm in a world of black and my body's out cold but then a crash of warm lips collide on top of mine and I close my eyes too enraptured in the moment and see Edward...his lips on mine moving like soft pillows his hands are gripping my arms and carressing them. It feels like that scene in 'From here to Eternity' I'm spread out on the warm, sandy beach and my absolutely perfect lover on top of me as we share a moment of passion. My eyes start to flutter open and I see Edward on top of me looking utterly confused and everyone else flanked around just watching concerned

"Is she ok?" Charlie asks

"Bella talk to me." Edward commands, he's just inches from my face and I can smell his fragrant berry and mint breath...this way too tempting.

* * *

EDWARD P.O.V

This is so uncomfortable just sitting like this across from the girl I used to love whose father is now dating my sister who can't stand her...is that right? Shit, even I can't keep track. This feels like a bad episode of Jerry Springer the first thing I want to do when I get back to London is break off all ties with the Cullens and just be by myself. Families are too complicated and weird just when you think you know them best they go and pull a stunt like this and expect you to be all gung ho about it and happy. Rosalie didn't even take into account that I'd be pitted against Bella Swan the woman I used to love, maybe she thinks just because I'm with Alex all other feelings are destroyed forever but shouldn't she of all people know that that's not the case? Why am I the only one with a brain these days and the consideration to actual care how my actions may affect others. *sigh* So yeah, this is uncomfortable, I'm watching her from the corner of my eyes I notice how she keeps moving her head away from me as if she's looking on the floor. Wow, am I that hard to look at. I look to the side of her and see no doubt her fiance he's alright looking a little too laid back for me though but I can see why someone like that would appeal to her. I have no idea what Bella's wearing the dress she's got on is about 3 sizes too big and her hair should be left down so it surrounds her perfect porceline face and not up as if to hide it's natural beauty. I hate how she's teasing me, the only thing I want to do is yank that scrunchie from her hair and rough her up a bit--I wanna take her in the bathroom and rip that dress off--oh my gosh is she turning blue?

"Bella are you ok?" Jason asks and then I watch as he starts beating on her back like a wild ape...what in the hell. He's just hurting her. A second later she collaspes to the floor and I run over half knocking over the chairs at the table

"Everyone stay calm I have her," I say and everyone comes over gasping in surprise

"Is she chocking!?" Charlie says scared out his mind

I immediately move to perform mouth to mouth while I hear a whirl of frantic conversation in the background but it's all I blur as my lips are melted into hers and I feel peace for the first time in days just staring into her lifeless eyes giving life into her. Slowly the red in her cheeks become restored and her cute little nose starts to twitch as if she knows it's me...her hands start shaking against my waist and slowly I see her turn and face me her eyes blinking open

"Bella talk to me," I beg

and she just continues to stay at me, come on Bella just talk to me let me know you're ok and my horniness didn't cloud my knowledge of giving proper mouth to mouth.

"I'm ok," she says softly and then I'm almost pushed over as Jason bends down to embrace _his _woman I slowly step back as they embrace warmly

"I'm so happy you're alright--how did that happen?" He asks

"I don't know, I didn't even put anything in my mouth." she says

"Well, have some water." Jason says bringing the cup to her lips

"Thank God for you Edward," Charlie says

"...I'm a doctor." I say kind of in an obvious fashion

"Thank you," I hear Bella say softly while sitting back in her seat

"Well, that certainly was a lot of drama." Rosalie says with a twinge of 'bitch' almost as if she's mad Bella chocked and took away her center of attention

"Yeah, well everyone just eat slowly." Charlie says jokingly

I keep my eyes held on Bella, I know she's prone to quirky dilemmas when nervous but this is one of the strangest episodes poor girl...that's what I love about her. Oh fuck, what am I saying lalalalalalala I didn't just think that lalala I love Allan--I mean Alex. fuck!

I take bite full of my mashed potatoes and try to clear my mind if only I could hear her thoughts.  
**********************************************************************

ROSALIE P.O.V

Fuck this bitch. She's already pulling the drama card, this night is supposed to be about me and Charlie--I don't care if she doesn't approve in fact I don't blame her but that's not my problem who is this chick to try to pull the damsel in distress. And that whole passing out to get Edward to give her mouth to mouth to kind of stick it to me act is funny let's see how she likes this. I pull Charlie into me and we start making out I feel all eyes on the table on us as I continue our passionate kiss

"Woah Rose..." Charlie says a bit surprise as he parts from the kiss, I can see from the red in his face I took him by surprise

By the look on her face I can tell I did my job. I smile my wicked smile and turn to look at Edward, he doesn't look surprised just kind of...dreamy like he's in a trance I look ahead and see he's staring directly at Bella. ...Asshole.


	17. Chapter 17

**an: Short chap cause I was running late--I know, forgive me I'm gonna have a long chapter tomorrow and update everyday till Friday I have a lot of the rough draft written you guys won't be dissappointed. Again sorry for the late entry. And to the person wondering what's Alex's deal, don't worry too much he's just simply clueless to the situation and he's not the paranoid type so he doesn't detect anything fishy about the mouth to mouth to him it was just a doctor doing his job.**

**Better in Time**

Chapter Sixteen::::

EDWARD P.O.V

I feel like I'm lost into another world, I'm staring directly at this woman who I thought I knew so well but as of now she feels like an absoolute stranger. Maybe I'm passed my time and my opportunity has flown out the window--of course it has I'm with someone and she's engaged and this feeling, whatever it is is just an illusion tugging at a lost sentiment. I turn my attention back to reality and feel the tense nature of the table, what just happened? I turn to my right and see Rose stab her fork into the food and I look up and see her eyes cold as saucers and looking directly at Bella who's still shyly eating her meal like a peaceful dove. Jason's still oblivious and talking to Charlie about something what was up with Rose.

"You alright?" I whisper

"Don't talk to me." She says throatily

"What did I do?" I say in a hushed voice totally confused

"Do you really want me to announce it at the table--or better yet would you like me to call Alex and have him know." Rose says and turns to look at me

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about," I say as low as I can feeling the anger in my voice resonate

"Don't act dumb with me you're like a fucking horny school boy I thought you was done with her." Rose says taking another harsh bite of her food

"Not now...Rose just shut up." I say

"What are you two talking about over there?" Jason asks in a friendly tone still clueless as a rag

"Nothing," I say nonchalantly

"If you guys will excuse me I don't really feel all that well, I'm gonna go lay down." Bella says gripping her stomach

"Of course, does your throat feel alright?" Charlie asks

"Yeah, but I can't even stomach anything yet I need to lay down," she says pulling her chair to the table

"Alright hon, if you need something to settle your stomach there's some antacids in the medicine cabinet." Charlie adds

"Thanks," Bella says as Jason gives her a soft kiss and escorts her upstairs

"Jason, you coming back down?" Charlie asks

"Yeah, I'll be right back just gonna get Bella settled in,"

"No, Jason it's alright I'm a big girl just sit here with company." Bella says in her independent spirit

"You sure?" Jason says

"Stay." She says with a smile and walks away

"Poor thing, I still don't know who chokes with no food in their mouth," Charlie says with a sigh

"She could've been midsentence...caught some air and saliva at the back of the throat--

"Stop. please, I'm eating," Jason says sounding more concerned about me not ruining his meal than how his 'wife to be' almost died

"My bad," I say softly and look down I can't believe this is the man Bella's gonna be spending the rest of her life with. She could do so much better why does she always have to limit herself she always puts herself down...she's so beautiful.

"So Edward you and Bella used to date?" Jason asks much to my surprise and I feel like everyone in the planet is staring at me...that came out of right field.

"Ah, yeah." I say in the most even voice I can muster

"What were you two like high school love birds?" Jason asks actually smiling like he's amused

"Not really," I say curtly

"They just went out a few months nothing special." Rosalie interjects and I'm actually happy she does

"Oh, ok just it's so ironic that Rose is now dating Charlie, small world." Jason says laughing

"Yeah...we know." Rosalie says and places a hand on Charlie

"Excuse me I have to use the bathroom." I say and stand and I see the crazed look on Rose's face silently saying 'don't you dare'

"I'll show you where the bathroom is," Rose says immediately getting up and taking my hand forefully

She drags me into the hall and into the nearby bathroom and closes the door

"What have you gone batshit?" She says pointing her finger directly at me

"All I wanted to do was use the bathroom," i say actually scared and backing up some

"Leave her alone--you're embarrassing me!" she screams

"I don't have feelings for Bella will you stop it!" I protest

"Then why are you looking at her all googly eyed and in love--why are you doing this!"

"Doing what!? The only reason I'm even here is because you begged me to come and now that I'm here you wanna go accusing me?" I rebutt

"Edward stop lying to me--what ever feelings you think you have or had for her just let them die don't get tied back up with her. The only reason I took you here was because I thought those feelings were gone--I'll never forgive what she did to you." Rose says with a tear leaking from her eyes

"...I know and I promise I feel nothing for Bella I swear on it." I say directly

"Alright well then I'm sorry." Rose says softly

I reach out and embrace her and hate myself because not only am I lying to her but she's right. Bella almost got me killed with her obsessive nature I can't get myself wrapped up with someone like her. I don't know why my mind keeps focusing back to her though it's consuming at times. I watch as Rose leaves the bathroom and close the door softly and look at myself in the mirror.

"I can do this" I say to myself in a low tone trying to see if I can look myself dead on without lying...my reflection doesn't believe it.

* * *

BELLA P.O.V

Sitting up in my room thinking about him. Why is he in my house...eating my food, talking to my dad with his skanky sister breathing my air making me choke? I hate the Cullens. I think while tossing and turning back and forth in my bed. I'm laying in my tank top and shorts the house is set to a fullblast heat wise and I can't stop sweating, my intense stress level isn't helping. I just wish Jason were here--I wish he wasn't so delusional so he could be of help but he's blind to this situation, I'm trapped between a rock and a hard place and there's no one to talk to. I turn back onto my right side so that I'm facing the window and look out at the high moon up in the sky and let out a sigh

"New moon," I notice thinking back to my limited astrological knowledge. I close my eyes and enjoy the stillness of the moment until I hear a knock at the door

"Who is it?" I ask slowly turning around

"You know who it is...."I hear a voice say behind the door

Oh God.


	18. Chapter 18

**Better in Time**

Chapter Seventeen:::

EDWARD P.O.V

I walk back into the kitchen still drying my hands on my jeans and take my seat only to see that Rose's is empty.

"Where did Rose go?" I ask

"She stepped out for a minute she had to make a call," Charlie says taking a swig from his drink

I didn't see her anywhere outside when I came from the bathroom, that must mean she's upstairs...Suddenly I feel a pang of nausea strike me and I shudder at the thought of her intentions for her actions. I just pray she's not upstairs corrupting Bella's thoughts.

"Excuse me for a second." I blurt a bit forceful finally just sick of Rose's meddling

"What's up?" Jason asks

"I'm just gonna um...make a phone call too." I say clumsily and slip out of the kitchen and quietly tip toe up to the stairs. THere is nothing but pure adrenaline coursing through my veins. How old do I have to be before Rosalie decides to stop interferring with my intimate life. Do I go and tell her that she's making the biggest mistake of her life by shacking up with a man old enough to be her father or do I swallow my pride and live with her decisions no matter how stupid I may find them. This is the final straw, no more nice little brother. I bang on the door with a blast of agression

"Who is it?"

"You know who it is." I say with an oustanding amount of force in my voice--I'm ready to bust this door down right the hell now.

I see the door knob turn slowly and Bella sticks her hair the door with great apprension and looks up and I see her eyes are filled with fear--what has Rose been telling her.

"Can you please open up," I ask feeling my anger turn to a slight fear

"Why?" She asks still peaking her head out

"I want to talk to my sister." I say softly

"What?" Bella says confused and opening the door up and I look down and see what she's wearing and turn my body away a bit so I can't see her.

"Edward what are you talking about?" Bella says confused

"Look, I know she said some...things, some true things but just let me explain--

"Edward what are you talking about?" Bella says

"I mean--yes you're very sexy but I can't lov--

Just then I hear the front door down stairs close and Rosalie call out 'I'm back,' and then I turn to look back at Bella who's eyes are the size of plates and I don't know what to say. Opps.

"I think you should leave," She says in slow uneven paces her exposed chest heaving slightly showing the awkwardness of the situation

I just turn and start walking alway feeling like I have no feeling in my lower extemities at all and like my skin is as pale as a ghost.

"Wait!" I hear her call out and I stop right in my tracks

"...thank you for saving me earlier." She says after a long pause with her finding the words to say I turn around I see her inclined against the door hinge

"You're welcome." I say turning around

"I don't know what that was about...it was embarrassing." Bella says with a short smirk with then goes back flat and I walk a bit closer

"It happens..." I say with a smile creeping across my face

"How weird is this?" she says looking like she wants to burst out laughing

"Pretty weird...is that why you were at my house yesterday...to kill Rosalie?" I say with a giggle

"It's just so...digusting." She says with a sour face

"I didn't expect to be seeing you again after all these years like this." I say

"Well I didn't expect to see you at all, so there you go." she replies looking down

"You met my boyfriend...Alex." I say and she catches my sight again and smacks her forehead

"Yeah...ah, he was my first official interviewee...I just started reporting." Bella says sounding all shy and vulnerable

"Life's funny like that." I say as I watch her continue to fidget around moving her hair and switching her eyes

"If you think that's awkward you'll never believe who my second interview is supposed to be with." she says and slowly catches my eyes

"Me?" I say shocked

"Well, I was kinda under the impression Alex was with you...I thought you're whole family was here actually." She says

"No...I just came into Forks to visit Rose for the weekends, the house is pretty abanonned but Rose wanted to move back, Carlise doesn't even know." I tell her

"Oh, wow...who's paying the bills?" I ask curiously

"Well, the mortgage has been paid off since forever and the utlities aren't really an issue since the place was a ghost town so now Rosalie's fronting that but she's kinda broke." I say

"How, she isn't like a runway model...I assumed that's how you and Alex met." she says kind of rolling her eyes

"No, Rose could've been alot of things but being stupid just seemed to work out best for her." I say with a laugh

"Wow, burn." she says smiling

"Yeah but Rose is just going through a phase...at least that's what I hope it is." I say with a shrug

"So, Carlise cut her off?" she asks

"Something like that..."

"So where are your parents?" she asks

"In France being middle aged." I say giggling

"Old Carlise and Esme say it aint so."

"Nah, they're the same...their heads would do a 360 if they found out about your dad and Rose though."

"I bet."

"So...how's things with you and Jason?" I ask feeling uncomfortable suddenly

"He's good...he's nice." she says

"Oh...nice is good." I say tersely

"He's a lawyer down in the financial district he's kinda a big deal." Bella says smirking

"Oh well, Alex was on the cover of Vanity Fair and People in the same week," I say smirking back

"You got yourself a pretty boy--wow if you two could have babies that would just be unfuckingfair."

I bust out laughing

"Nah, I don't know if I want kids just yet." I say with a shrug

"Don't you treat kids?" She asks

"I treat everyone...anyone who is sick...kids, babies, old folks...I dont' discriminate I just annoculate." I say with a cheesey smile

"Sounds like fun." She replies

Suddenly I realize the conversation just crossed that bridge into awkward land population me and a half naked Bella...what do I do.

"So..." I say and then pause

"So...um...do you want to sit down?" she asks and points inside

* * *

ROSALIE P.O.V

"You didn't see Edward outside while your was on the phone?" Charlie asks

"No...why, he's not still in the bathroom?" I ask

"He said he was going outside to use the phone." Charlie says

"Babe I'll be right back." I say and sprint out of the kitchen and walk over to the bathroom and see it's empty

"NO!" I scream and start to run up the stairs like there's a fire under my butt.

I run down the hall and check the closed doors until I come to the one with light coming from up underneath and I place my ear to the door and listen inside.

* * *

BELLA P.O.V

We're sitting on the bed and I'm getting my notepad out from my dufflebag ready to conduct my interview.

"You sure you don't mind?" I ask smiling nervously

"Not at all, just don't go embellishing anything." He says

"I promise. Ok, first question, do you two plan on getting married in the United States where gay marriage is performed?"

"Not anytime soon," He says witha slight laugh

"How serious would you say you are?" I say writing--I should be writing down what he's giving me but inside I write 'single?' and giggle softly to myself

"What's funny?" Edward asks looking at me

"Nothing, um...where did the two of you meet?" I ask regaining my composure

"The hospital...in London." Edward says smiling

Dammit, he's reminiscing I think to myself getting dismayed.

"Yeah well, he came in with a broken leg--no he didn't fall off a runway ." He says laughing and I offer back a small chortle

"Alright so you two seem to be very happy...this interview is gonna be boring." I say smiling

"Oh, yeah I forgot you don't wanna hear good things...did I mention he was drunk when he broke his leg?"

"Nice but no cigar...gee, I should've told my boss that Edward Cullen MD doesn't make for the most eventful of celebrity relationships...no offense." I say putting down my pad

"Well, I think I wasted it all on you." Edward says and I just look at him

"Perhaps." I say with a curt smile and I find myself covering my arms with the surrounding blanket

"I hope you don't take that the wrong way." Edward says and I just smile

"So...I've pretty much been given an extended vacation in the exciting town of Forks to cover a story which really doesn't have much of a story. What's a girl to do?" I say laughing a bit

"Sorry, I'm so boring." Edward says sarcastically

"No, it's not your fault," I say and press my hand against his bare forearm and feel the goosebumps raised on it

"You cold?" I ask

"No, why do you ask?"

"...I'm cold." I say and walk over to close the window

"That's cause you're naked." Edward says laughing

"I'm not naked...look at the moon." I say still standing in front of the window

"New moon big deal." Edward says walking over

"Oh, so it is a new moon...cool."

"What you into horoscopes now or something?" he asks

"No but it's just how often does one get to look out and admire the night's sky in New York or London?"

"Ok, I see your point I do miss Forks very much, I think I may stay a little longer in fact." Edward says

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean my next call isn't till Saturday so I could stay till--

"Wednesday?" I say in a pleading voice

"...I could stay till then, why do you want me to stay...you have Jason." Edward ssays raising an eyebrow

"Jason seems to not comprehend the disgusting nature of my dad and your sister's tryst." I say with a laugh

"So what am I like your escape...Bella, I don't think we should get anymore closer than tonight." I say against my will

"Closer? Edward whatever you think I'm implying I'm not...I have Jason so..."

"You know I just have use precaustionary measures that's all." Edward clears up

"I know but come on we were like what 17...I've moved on trust me...I'm engaged." I say waving my ring finger

"Why are you getting so defensive?" Edward says

"Because you're pretty much insinuating that something's gonna happen...don't flatter yourself I heard what you said earlier back when you thought Rosalie told me how you felt." I say looking away

"Look all I said was that you're pretty...nothing else." Edward tests

"But you're gay...and I've slept with you so to me that's not really approriate."

"Approriate? What am I doing that's not suitable to you? Huh, am I touching you? Kissing you? Flirting with you?" He barks sounding upset

"Look Edward calm down." I say as he backs up and up into me

"I'm calm I just...do you want me to touch you?" Edward asks and I bite my lower lip slighlty and clench my eyes closed

"Don't think about it if you think about it it's like I'm forcing you. I can't do this tonight...I need to get back downstairs anyway." He says and then starts to walk away and I grab him and force him into me and push his lips against mine

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?!" I


	19. Chapter 19

**an: **'twilight' comes on this saturday at 8 on showtime don't miss it!

**Better in Time**

Chapter Eighteen::::

EDWARD P.O.V

What is he saying does he want me to kiss him? Why is this so confusing why can't just stop putting words in my mouth and making everything seem like it's me putting all the pressure on him. If I had my way I'd be back in New York and far from him and his stupid mind games. Tonight isnt' the night to come and hit me with this bullshit, I'm hating my fiance and my dad's turned into a complete creeper why is he just piling this onto my plate of shit? Edward just go...but don't go. Oh, no, he's walking towards the door--I don't want him to leave but I know deep down it's only for the best that we part now. What was I doing telling him to stay longer we need to be as far as humanly possible from one another. Sometimes God just makes people and puts them together just to show them how much better they are apart and that seems to be the case for Edward and I. I see him walking closer and closer away from me and in a split second I just grab him and pull him to next to me and kiss him. We're kissing but no part of me is moving this is me testing him...I wanna see if he's into this or if I even am. Right now my senses just feel paralyzed I don't know if I enjoy this or not but Edward is just blank too maybe we should just part...I start to move away from him when I hear the door burst open and Rosalie starts barking

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!"

I finally move from Edward and we both stare completely petrified at Rosalie. Every muscle in my body is non-reactive and Edward is just as much a blank, non expressive being as I am.

"Were you two just kissing?" Rosalie says her hands placed firmly on her hips

"No." I chirp in a second and hope she buys it

"Then why is your face red?" Rose asks her eyes squinted and cold

"No reason." Edward says in a high pitched squeaky voice

"You two...I can't believe this shit." Rose says and runs out of the room

"We have to run after her before she gets downstairs and explain," I say to Edward and we go running right after her, Edward pulls her to face him

"What the hell is wrong with you guys--you have fiances and lost time boyfriends why are you two putting us through thsi shit again," Rose says as tears run down her face

"Nothing happened." Edward says in a deep serious tone

"Bullshit I saw you guys part the second I walked in," Rose grits

"I was just stopping him from leaving--we heard you at the door we didn't know who it was so I got scared and tried to keep him from checking." I say making up the lie word by word

"Scared of what--Jason finding Edward on top of you?" Rose spits

"Rose stop, it's the truth--the only reason I went up into her room was because I thought you was in Bella's room and when I didn't find you there I didn't know where you was." Edward says and I pray it's just convincing enough

"...Edward just please, if you're doing something bad dont' make me have to find out this way. I'll take your word now but please don't even let me even have to think of a next time." Rose says wiping her wet eyes. I just wanna roll mine at the sight of her crocodile tears. I don't even know for sure why I did what I did now not only do I have to explain enough to find a way to lie about it but in a second--to scary intimidating Rosalie who wants nothing more than to see me suffer.

I watch as her and Edward walk down the stairs together and his arm is wrapped around her waist. Gee, Rose is such a fucking baby it's annoying--she's so annoying. I trudge back to my room and close the door.

"It's hot in here." I say aloud and walk over to the window and reopen it and look closely and see the small crease in it...that's where it was cracked back when I was in high school. The wind comes in and the curtains start to blow softly and I sit on the window sill and allow myself to catch my breath. I don't even like the thought of having Rosalie in my house and now she's snooping on me and watching my every move. If that witch expects me to think of her as step mommy she's got another thing coming. I will not be apart of her shit. Eww, what if her and Charlie have kids...my half siblings *shudders* worse yet, what if they come out looking exactly like Edward? What will I do then, go through life avoiding them--I'll have to cut off Charlie and make him choose? I don't even wanna think about this this is way to much drama for a fucking Sunday.

* * *

"Knock Knock," I hear and I sit up in bed awaking from my brief slumber and see Jason walk through the door with a smile on his face

"What are you so happy about?" I say stretching

"Nah, it was just cool finally bonding with dad meeting his girlfriend, I wish you could've stay for it all." Jason says taking a seat on the bed

"Aw, well I'm happy you enjoyed yourself but I think my dad's making a huge mistake." I admit

"Babe, age is nothing but a number." Jason says while taking his clothes off

"That may be true but I know Rosalie and if I told you some of the things I've gone through with her you'd find this whole set up a little strange." I say shaking my damn head

"Well, what you dated her brother in high school big deal it was like only a few months." Jason says shrugging

"Yeah, but did you know that the whole time we did date Rosalie was commited to breaking us up

"Well I'm sure she had her reasons." Jason says

"He was gay." I say bluntly

"Wait what?" Jason says confused

"That Alex person he was talking about is a guy." I explain

"Wait, how was he gay _and _dating you?"

"Guess I was just an experiment." I say softly

"That's pretty fucked up, so what she didn't want you dating him because she thought you was trying to change him?" Jason asks

"Pretty much," I say

"...Wow, this is a bit complex. So if she hated your guts what all of a sudden made her wanna put the beef behind and shack up with your dad?"

"I'm still fuzzy on those details myself but I think my dad's termination from the force had something to do with it."

"Why do you say that?"

"He was working that last week before he was fired which was also the same week he hooked up with Rose maybe the toehr people there was just as disgusted as me and figured he lost it." I say

"Maybe you should go find out the real reason." Jason says winding up his alarm clock

"Hmmm you're right." I say and stand up

"Be subtle about it though." Jason warns

I walk down the stairs and peek over the stair railing into the kitchen and see Charlie busy cleaning up the diningroom. I continue walking down and he turns around at the sounds of my footsteps.

"Hey dad," I say a bit coyly

"What's up Bells, you feeling better?" He asks while scrapping a plate clean

"Yeah, mythroat doesn't hurt anymore." I say smiling

"Well, dinner was enjoyable I just wish you were feeling a litle bit better so you could've joined us." Charlie says

"Yeah...I'm sorry about that."

"No problem kido, was there something you wanted to talk about?" He asks raising an eyebrow

"Umm, well, obviously you know we plan to stay more than just the weekend...

"Yeah, you're leaving tomorrow right?" Charlie asks

"Well, I wanted to stay till Wednesday there's sort of a story I'm covering here and my boss gave me an extension." I explain

"What kind of story?" Charlie asks

"Just a little nothing story no biggie." I say trying to brush off the facts

"You know I love it when you're here and I don't want you to leave at all but Bella, there really isn't much that's gonna interest you here." Charlie says

"Well, yeah but we didn't come to see what's happening in Forks we came to visit you dad." I say

"I understand that but I'm gonna be haivng Rose here...so I don't know how you're gonna feel about that." Charlie says

"Dad...are you saying you don't want me to stay?" I ask

"No, of course I'm not saying that it's just I don't want you to force yourself into stay thinking this is what I want because I'll be plenty fine with or without you now that I have Rose." Charlie says and it feels liek I've just been stabbed in the chest with the sharpest dagger

"Bells, I'm sorry that came out wrong." Charlie says and I feel the burning sensation in my eyes come and the brim of water forming at the lids

"So, I get it now that you have perfect angry Rose here to cater to your broke ass there's no need for me--is she your new daughter now cause Lord knows she's sure young enough to be!" I exclaim feelign my anger boil over

"Bella, please calm down I didn't mean to say what I did it's just--

"It's just what? I'm so sick of putting my life--my hopes and dreams on hold to specially accomodate you seflish bastards. You don't even think twice about the impact of having Edward here while I'm with my fiance will be like!" I scream

"What about Edward--he's gay." Charlie says

"Yes, of course I know, but dad we kind of had a bit of an unorthodox relationship." I say

"Bella, if it's any consolation I told Edward it's not best to stay in Forks for an extended period too." Charlie says

"Why? That's none of your business--why you want him out of that mansion so you can walk around naked with Rose--the whole thing is so damn disgusting!" I scream trying to get that mental image from out of my mind

"Bella, please you don't understand everything that's going on. You haven't been here in a while and you certainly haven't been up on things--this isn't like New York Bella you're more vulnerable out here as silly as that sounds." Charlie says

"What are you talking about stop speaking all cryptically and let me know what's up. That's your problem if you'd stop keeping everything inside and hidden we could actually get somehwere." I say angrily

"Bella, look, if you wanna know why I got laid off I already explained that the best I could take it or leave it." Charlie says with a shrug

"Dad, I fly across the country for your non responsive shit...really?" I say with a slight sarcastic laugh

"Brilliant." I add and walk away

* * *

I don't know what's gotten into my dad he's always been a shell but now he's just being downright selective of who he'll tell his shit to. He won't even talk t his own daughter but I bet Rosalie understands it all and gets everything. I always seem to get the short end of the stick and now I'm brushing my teeth it's a new day. I don't think I'll get to finish up my interview with Edward he's making me contemplate the 'make it up' route anything to get Marv his damn interview and keep me with my 'dream job'...this is a nightmare. I already called the airport and got me and Jason a flight back to New York for tomorrow.

"You finished in there?" Jason asks outside the bathroom door and I lean over and open the door

"Im done." i say and wipe the toothe paste from my mouth

"Since we're gonna be here for an extra day I figured we should just go driving around a bit." Jason says smiling

"Driving around? Sounds like a blast." I say sarcastically

"It'll be fun come on don't be such a party pooper--don't you want to get out and be in the open crisp air and free." Jason says

"Fine," I say giving in

* * *

"I told you, I tooooollld you to slow the heck down because the engine couldn't take that much force." I say shaking my head back and forth as Jason forks over his credit card to the mechanic in the autobody shop

"Enough with the I told you already." Jason says annoyed

"You just better pay they can repair the damage before we have to bring it back to the rental place." I say

"Hush, who's the lawyer and who's not--they're just lucky I'm not suing them for given me a busted vehicle--

"Hey ever heard of 'buyer beware'?" I say with a laugh

"Yeah, yeah..." Jason groans while signing some paper work

"So how long do you think it'll take?" Jason asks the old Native American mechanic

"I'd say you can pick it up tomorrow after 6." the man says

"What? After 6? We have a plane to catch at 4 pm." Jason explains

"Hmm, there was intesive damage to the breaks and the engine's all rusty--we close in an hour so the bulk of the work would have to be tended to tomorrow." the man explains

"Is there anyway you could have it ready in time for us to get to our plane?"

"Depends, I'll ask Jacob if he's willing to pull an all nighter." the old man says and walks into the back

"Wow, so now we're beggars." I say shaking my head

"Babe, we have to return the car." Jason explains

"Which is why we should've never been driving it in the first place now you gotta pay to fix an already shitty car." I say

"Ok, you can speak to Jacob." the old man says and I look up and out walks Jacob Black whiping the dirt from his hands.


	20. Chapter 20

**Better in Time**

Chapter Nineteen::::

BELLA P.O.V

Jacob walks out and I'm instantly turned in the opposite direction I don't even remember twisting my feet in the first place my reflexes have yet to fail me. I'm standing turned from the counter and I hear Jason talking to Jacob who I take it, hasn't seen me

"It'll be $400 more if I do this all tonight, take it or leave it." Jacob says

"Wow, $400 you can't do anything cheaper." Jason says with a sigh

"Look, you're not the only customers we go you lucky I haven't upped it to $600 which is what you'll be paying if you go to the 24 hour place up the road." Jacob says

I can't move. I feel the same way I did when I was chocking earlier like my breathing tube is clogged and my neck feels stiff. I can't feel anything not even my opposite hand which I'm gripping hold to like a vase. I want to tell Jason to just meet me in the car but I can't speak and there's no friggen car.

"Fine, how much will my total be." Jason asks giving in

"Three grand." Jacob says bluntly sounding strictly about business

"Three grand--I might as well go out and buy a new car." Jason says annoyed and I now this is just gonna lead to an endless argument and I don't know how long I can even stay in this place without collapsing to the ground head first. It seems like I'm having some sort of Forks reunion everywhere I turn there's someone or something I don't want to see. I won't even get started on why Jacob is here last time I checked he was supposed to be doing at least 20 behind bars what the hell is this?!

"Jason," I finally muster up the ability to say with a soft voice

"Yeah?" He asks turning behind and looking down at me

"Just pay him the money so we can leave." I say in a harsh tone

"3 grand are you kidding me--

"Jason please don't argue with me, if you really are hung up over the price then just take my credit card." I say veering very close to the 'screaming' point and reaching into my purse and pull out my credit card from my wallet and hand it to Jason

"Fine. Ok, just charge it." Jason says with a begrudging sigh

"I'm gonna go outside and call my dad to come pick us up." I say and walk outisde. I get outside and finally the air comes back into my lungs and I can think clearly

"Totally what the hell is going on." I say to myself while dialing up my phone to call Charlie

"Bells?" Charlie answers

"Dad, crappy news the car took a shit we need you to pick us up," I say

"What, where's the car?" Charlie asks concerned

"At the Autoshop on the North side with Indian guy." I say purposely being non detailed I don't want Charlie finding out about who I just saw

"What were you even doing there!?" Charlie screams seemingly out of nowhere

"What--me and Jason was driving." I explain

"What are you doing driving you're leaving tomorrow you couldn't just stay at the house." Charlie screams getting annoyed for no apparent reason

"Dad what's wrong with you." I say scared

"You saw Jacob didn't you." Charlie says somberly

I pause and gulp slightly. How did Charlie know that? How long has Jacob been out.

"...yes." I say and listen for Charlie's reply I hear him breathe out deeply and smack his forehead annoyed

"That's why I didn't want you staying here." Charlie says

"Dad what's going on." I ask scared

"Stay put I'm on my way to get you now." Charlie says and hangs up

"Wait dad--" it's too late and I hang up

"Dammit." I say

* * *

The ride home was one of my most quiet experiences I've had while in Forks. Even Jason didn't really open his mouth which made me happy because I couldn't stand to have him know about Jacob, I don't need the added drama that comes with that. I guess the 3 grand he's out kind of shuts him up. Charlie continued to drive straight on till we got back to the house and immediately he pulls me into the kitchen to talk.

"We have to talk." Charlie says tossign the car keys onto the kitchen table

"Yeah, I know we do." I say nervously

"Jacob's been on probation for a month now. He's been petitioning for the past year he was supposed to do 15 years for assault and battery--which is all the more frustrating because he got a plea deal for that he was supposed to be booked on attempted murder." Charlie says shaking his head

"So why hasn't he done 15?" I ask

"Mostly supposed good behavoir but I know it's cause he's getting a slap on wrists because half the people running the place are from his tribe. I've been spending the last few months trying to get Jacob to stay in jail but...no one would listen just Rose." Charlie says kinda thinking afterwards

"Rose? You told her about this?" I ask

"That night I went over to her house, when we started talking I told her--it was after all her brother Jacob shot. After me and her got closer she convinced me to go down to La Push and try to put pressure on Billy--

"Oh my gosh." I say softly

"Billy turns around and tells how I threatened him if he appealed for Jacob it was all lies--long story short I get the boot and Jacob gets out of jail." Charlie explains shaking his head

"Why would you let Rose talk you in to going down there?" I ask

"Dammit Bella, can't you see this guy is dangerous he shot a man cause he couldn't have you who knows what he'll do to have you. Did he see you earlier?" Charlie asks

"No...I walked out before he could." I explain

"Good, whatever you do don't let him know you're in town." Charllie explains

"Does he know Edward's here?" I ask

"No, don't worry both of you are safe." Jacob says patting my hand

"Good, well it's just ashame he's out." I say

"Yeah...I just wish I could've done more. I just can't stand the fact that he's not behind bars." Charlie says with fierce intensity

"I know but don't beat yourself up dad." I say and hug Charlie

I love how my dad will do anything protect me.

* * *

JACOB P.O.V

I hate cheap asses, how can you really expect me to labor the night away on your piece of rust car not want to pay up. Now, the guy's bitching to his wife, she's turned away too embarrassed by his cheapness to even face him. This is too funny, wow, she just gave him her credit card--nice to see who's wearing the pants in that relationship.

"Fine, ok," the guy says giving me his wife's credit card I take it and start writing down the information on the card. Name: Isabella M Swan.

"What the hell," I say softly to myself and then look up and see that she's gone

"Is there a problem?" the man asks

"Umm, no...um, does your wife have a driver's license on her?" I ask trying to hide my nervousness

"Damn, um, she's already outside what information do need from it?" he asks

"Um, just id purposes

"Oh, Jacob you can just skip that." old Roald chimes coming from the back

"If you want I can tell you her cellphone number and our address if you need it" the man says and I smile a small smile to myself

"Yes, that we do need." I reply


	21. Chapter 21

**an: haha, this chappy is gonna be all Jacob and thanks to the people who have been faving me over the weekend I got ya'll covered enjoy ^_^**

**Better in Time**

Chapter Twenty::::

JACOB'S P.O.V

"You sure you don't mind being here alone tonight?" old man Roald says as I begin to work on the piece of tin car Bella and her boyfriend/husband brought in.

"Go already, I'm fine." I reassure

"Ok, well, here's the key, there's leftovers in the fridge when you get hungry." Roald says and hits the back lights and exits

I sit up from up under the car and just think for a bit I can't seem to let tonight sink into my mind. There's just --she was here and I didn't even get to see her. I couldn't even smell her or catch a glimpse of her from afar just nothing. There was just her stupid boyfriend or whoever he was I don't think it was her husband her maiden name is still there. *shrug* What the hell is she even doing back in town. Her dad knew I'd be out so why would he even allow her to come here--fucking Charlie who knows the shit he's been saying about me to her. She must still think I''m just some cold hearted full fledge criminal doesn't she know I paid my dues for her. Everything I did was to get her to love me because I couldn't stop thinking about her. Fuck! I kick over the rusted oil tin and see it's running down beneath my shoes causing tiny stains on the dirt ground as I walk over to grab a rag.

I have to see her. I want to see her but I know that's not at all possible. I just want to know what's been happening in her life. Lord knows the whole time in jail I've done everything I could to not think of her because the thought of not seeing her or haivng any communication with her was too much to bear. I wrote letters but I never sent them; I tried calling but I din't know her number. I feel like an emotional wrek with her on my mind so many things from the past and these demons trying to pull me back because I know that's where I want to be. I _should _be with her. I wipe off the top of my boot and walk back and flip the hood of the car up and begin fiddling with a couple of things. As I'm tinkering with the engine I'm still thinking about her, wishing that this rusty, textured instrument were her soft pale skin. I slowly come back down to reality and see that I'm still just touching the car and that the engine is looking alot better. Since this is a rented car I take it they don't have time for me to order a new engine so a simple clean job and rust removal should do the trick, I each over and grab my tool box and put my things back in there.

I can't focus on anything I feel so jittery and nervous like I'm in love. I'm in love all over again but not the kind that I want to be in, not the kind they write songs, and stories about but the kind that feels like a burden and cryptic maze. I just want out of it but I can't stop this feeling not even if I could.

"Bella..." I whisper softly and close my eyes and softly recite her phone number to myself every one of those numbers sounds like sweet music to my ears and I feel around for my cellphone.

"I can't do this." I say opening my eyes and realizing the severity of my actions I can't call her. I can't let her know it's me. I'll end up back in jail in a second. I place the phone back in its place and wipe my oil ridden hands through my hair. I wonder if she lives close by, maybe she does and she came in town to come visit Charlie what if I just so happen to bump into her tomorrow I mean, she does have to come back and pick up the car all I have to do is just be ready and let her see I have a job and that I'm changed I'm not this monster she needs to run from. I mean, would Edward be spending his night fixing her car where is that asshole now? Looks like things fizzled out fast why'd she even think that was gonna last. I made it my duty to protect her and she just slaps me and the face and blames everything on me. I fully admit that yes, I did screw things up but shouldn't she of all people believe in the power of change. Hell,, she thought she could change a man's sexuality why can't I be that guy who she loves what's the harm in that. She saw the lengths I've gone to protect her.

"Dammit Bella," I scream softly going over to the car and opening the door the moment I do I can instantly smell her scent. It's exactly the same only aged, like a fine wine and more addicting. I go into the car and sit in the passenger seat and recline back just letting the rush of air hit my nostils like a sensual wave, I kick my feet up and hit open the glove compartment and out falls some papers. I bend down to pick them up and see some notes with her handwritting on the paper 'edward cullen interview' is written on top and dialouge from him. My eyes start racing around like crazy and I see the words 'single?' written with a tiny heart around it and my hands start trembling while clenching the paper tighter in my hands till finally I drop them to the ground and sit back trying to catch my breath. I kknew Rosalie was back in Forks but now she but now she brough her brother here too. What is he now a permanent resident. Why is Bella even interviewing him what is this all about, why are they still associating themselves with each other--Rose and Charlie. I know their connection has something to do with this they were both there at La Push what have they joined forces. What kind of shitty parent allows for this, Charlie is just a joke that whole fucking Cullen klan is too. I just don't like this feeling this just sitting here and not acting it's not in my nature how can this be happening how did my life all of a sudden become so unlucky. I've let down everyone closest to me and I can't seem to make anything better Billy doesn't even look me in the eyes anymore and my stint in prison made his already weak body weaker. I'm just making a mess all over the place I want to use this time in my life to take back what's mine and I won't make the mistakes I did in the past. If being in a maxium security prison all these years has taught me anything it's how to better cover my tracks and get smart about certain things; I've also come to learn that no one's worth trusting. The only one who was there for me in jail was myself and I know I'm not gonna do anything to put myself in another one of those kind of situations I am gonna get what I want no matter what and this time I will succeed.

* * *

I pull up on the road directly behind the long winding path up to the Cullen mansion the lights are off so everyone must be asleep. I sit back and continue to watch and listen out for any sound. I know I won't be able to hear or see anything from this distance though so I have no choice but to drive up.

I drive up to the top of the path and get out of the car and sneak up and around the house careful not to step in front of the door to set off the porch lights. I try to see if I can catch a peek in the windows but there's just a shrowd of burgundy curtains blocking my way. I look directly to my side and see a disgarded ladder thrown to the floor flat and I reach down to set i up and place it against the the side; I turn it so that it's slanted but sturdy and start climbing. I know this is a bit extreme but dammit there's just way too much adrenaline coursing through my veins to even begin to try to talk me out of finishing what I've already started. I continued to climb up and up to the first window I see with a light emitting from without and I smile softly as I slowly poke my head up eyes first and see just the huge study room with stacks and stacks of book cases but no one in and no light the light is coming from the hall where I see Rosalie storm past and then Edward follow like he's going after her. I lean in a bit closer and hear the screams they're yelling at one another and then they retreat in their steps and come back to the open study door where I see them continue to argue back and forth. Rosalie looks really upset (as usual) and Edward--that asshole, is looking pissed too. I try to listen in closer to find out what all the commotion is about but still I hear just muffled screams. Rose then blows up in Edward's face and then goes into the study and slams the door and locks it to keep Edward out and then sinks to the floor covering her face crying...what the hell.

I start to climb down from the ladder still scratching my head totally confused by the cause of that situation but whatever it is I hope it's not related to Bella. I get to the bottom when I hear the front door swing open and I quicky cease up and crouch down low

"This is such intolerable bullshit!" Edward screams out loud to himself and runs over to his car and I hear it start up, I creep down to watch as Edward suddenly just speed off till he comes to a stop. What the hell...

"The car!" I gasp to myself, I parked it right there and it's not just my car it's Bella's oh shit! Fuck! No!!!


	22. Chapter 22

**Better in Time**

Chapter Twenty-One::::

**EDWARD P.O.V**

Rosalie's nagging has finally pushed me over the edge, my whole stay in Forks has so far just been one giant headache after another. How is ok for her to try to tell me what to do while she's busy making the biggest mistake of her life; i'm sorry if I don't do well talking to hypocrites. I can't stand the back and forth, back and forth shit and the slamming of doors in my face the constant mental abuse that comes with each shout she makes directly into my ear. No wonder her love life and friendships have all gone down the drain. I understand Rose has had a lot of pain in her life but 99 percent of it was caused by her own poor decisions. Here I am a twenty-six-year old man who has done nothing but make all he right moves and has accomplished so much being held down and treated like a nobody by his own family. If I can't earn their respect when the only reason I even came back to this place was to help then you know what, screw it all.

"This is such intolerable bullshit!" I scream at the top of my lungs

I slam the door behind me as I bolt out of the house I used to love calling home and head straight for my gas guzzling vehicle I rented just to trek up into this isolated shit stain of a town. I can't remember the last time I was this angry and flustered, I slam the car door and start hauling ass out of the drive way 'I'm a free man', is all I can think while moving until my path is blocked by another car.

"What's that?" I say squinting trying to see who's car it is, it cant' be Rose's hers is in the garage... Right now I'm too damn angry to not think about the fact there's possibly a stranger on the property for no exact reason most likely ready to rob and or kill me but fuck it, this asshole picked the wrong night. I jump out of the car ready to attack first and I catch view of the car and see it's Bella's.

"Bella?" I say softly slowly approaching not really sure if this is a good or bad thing I mean...it's Bella and she's here. I continue walking up slowly and as I get closer I see there's no one in the car. I turn back to look at the front door to see if she's waiting there but nothing, where in the hell is she?

"Bella," I softly call out still looking all around only to see nothing and no one

*BOOM!*

I look up and hear a loud sound

"Bella." I say and then race over to where I heard the noise. I run till I'm damn near on the other side of the house only to still not see her

"What the hell?" I say and then the next thing I hear is the sound of a car speeding off I run back around to the other side and see Bella's car speeding off into the distance.

"Wait!" I start to yell while racing back over hoping to catch her but it's too late.

"Dammit!" I scream and kick the dirt below. I can't believe she just left like that; did she see me and get nervous...why? Couldn't she see how much I wanted her last night--wait what am I saying? No. This can't happen, 'we' can't happen like before. But still what in the hell was she doing here tonight--why does so much freaky shit always happen the second I'm back in Forks. I take out my phone and scolll down my contacts and find Bella's work number I found on the internet and text it

'y did u drive away?'

* * *

BELLA P.O.V

After tonight's revelations about Jacob being out, let back into the world after he friggen shot someone just isn't sitting right with me and I can't sleep. Did he see me earlier at the car shop, does he know I'm in Forks what if he knows my address and is coming after me--is the door locked? Oh goodness, now I'm getting over my head with the paranoia all I'm doing is scaring myself needlessly. I love how Jason always manages to sleep so well like a big baby just snoring everything will be better tomorrow when we fly back to New York and far from the madness of Forks. I lean over and kiss Jason on the cheek and he grunts a bit and turns on his other side...so attractive.

"Big grump." I sigh and then hear my phone go off, I reach over and grab my phone and see I have a new text on my work line, shit I hope this isn't Marv wondering where his story is. I click on the new one and it's from a private number

'y did u drive away?'

"Huh?" I say aloud and then text back

'who is this?'

and turn my phone off.

"Sleep," I say softly and turn to flip my pillow down and procede to finally shut my eyes and get some much needed rest when I get another text.

"Dammit." I reach over and grab my phone and see what the reply says

'Edward'

"Edward?" I shriek and then look to Jason to see if he heard I quickly move to reply

'how did u get my number and wat the hell r u talking about?'

I send it and wait a few seconds for a reply

'i saw ur car here' Edward writes

'my car? wtf r u talking about stop fantasizing about me' I write with a sly chuckle and send

'haha real funny but seriously either ur car or something that looked like ur car was just here.'

I read that and just feel confused and then it dawns on me...Jacob! I feel my heart racing to the point it feels like it's an organ attached to the outside of my chest ready to explode everywhere. I feel sweat pounding out from my pores and I put the phone down beside me and then walk over towards the window and gingerly move my eyes to look out and see if there's any mystery guests outside my window. I see nothing and breathe a sigh of relief and then turn to go back to bed when my mouth is cupped by a large hand and I'm slowly dragged while being gagged out of the room. I'm kicking my feet and trying to flail my arms to get away I see Jacob and he's pulling me down the stairs literally by my scalp and tears are streaming down my face

"All you had to do was love me but you couldn't even do that now you're gonna pay the price." He says in a low menacing voice and then he drops me at the bottom of the stairs and kicks me in the center of my back and I'm paralyzed...I can't even move my eyes I watch helplessly while he turns into the kitchen and rummages around until he comes back to a large butchers knife in his hand

"Wouldn't I love to be a fly on the wall when Charlie and Jason wake up in the morning to find what's left of you in the morning." Jacob says and then lunges the knife right into me.

...I open my eyes and start panting like crazy I look around and see I'm still in bed and Jason is asleep beside me and I'm still holding my phone I look down and see Edward's last text and I shut my phone off. I nudge Jason till he's awake

"What?" He says groggily

"I had a nightmare." I say like a scared little girl and wrap my arms around him

"Aw, what about?"

"Someone killing me." I say softly

"It wouldn't happen to be a half asleep fiance who was woken up in the middle of the night would it?"

"Shut up!" I say and hit him

"I'm sorry babe but just relax no one's gonna hurt you." Jason says pulling the blanket up on me

"You're a wonderful help." I say sarcastically

"Glad you think so." Jason says and immediately goes back to sleep

I wiggle from out of his arms frustrated in his lack of care and slowly look at my phone...to call or not to call that is that question.


	23. Chapter 23

**an: ha, i wouldn't leave you guys hanging like that.**

**Better in Time**

Chapter Twenty-Two::::

JACOB P.O.V

I can't believe how close I was to getting caught in that one second it could've all been over...wow. If I hadn't knocked the ladder and distracted Edward I don't know what would've happened. He acted like he recognized the car though, I know they've been in contact the interview sheet proved that but what exactly are they doing? Why was Rosalie so upset are they going out together or something. My head hurts I can think and think about this forever and I still wouldn't have any answers. I'm barreling down the shadowy Forks night streets and it feels like I'm racing away from my demons. I'm taking risk after risk and I haven't even been out of the big house for a month. Why am I associating myself with the root of what kept me behind bars; why do I keep going back am I just a glutton for punishment or is this really what I want. Is she even worth it all over again? I can't help but think about the time we first met as kids and how she's timeless in everyway that's what I love about her, her consistency. I know that I don't have to worry about her changing she'll always be the same way I first loved her. It's just Edward who is once again the problem he's the one trying to break us up and cause the drama like he did the first time confusing Bella and walking away...I knew he'd do that. How can he claim to be gay and then lead her on like she's nothing but a toy thing for his amusement and the sickest thing about that creep is that I know he gets off on it. I form my face into a haunting scowl by the thought of Edward leading Bella down his mind game ridden path all over again. Is she leaving her boyfriend for him--is that even her boyfriend? Gosh, inquiring in my mind isn't gonna get me anywhere, I don't have the answers to these questions and the only way I will get them is to let her see me. She has to know that I'm changed and that I'll never ever hurt her and that even though I've made mistakes I'm changed. She has to believe me. If she can give Edward a second look why not me. Tomorrow I'm gonna make myself visible to her and let her know the real me; her stupid careless prick boyfriend can watch too see if I give a shit what he thinks I'll shoot him too.

* * *

BELLA P.O.V

I nervously reach over and pick up my phone and start to text Edward

'wat are you doing tonight?'

I type in the message section and my finger pad hovers haphazardly over the send option as I take a deep gulp I know once it's sent I can't take it back...where will this lead? No place good I can hear the voice inside my mind say and a mini angelic caricature of me appears to the right of my shoulder

"Bella don't do it think about Jason," it says sterning waving a finger at me like a dotting parent

I turn to the left and see my devilish self appear by my shoulder

"Do it Bella, you know you wanna send it and get some action you've been dreaming about that hot perfect body for years what Jason doesn't know won't hurt him or much less wake him." it says with an evil laugh

I silence both of them and take another somber breath and calm my self as I begin to press the button until

*Ring Ring*

My phone starts to ring and 'Private Number' pops up...it's him. Don't you just love it when guys make the first move, now I get to play hard to get ^_^

"Hello?" I say putting on my 'arent I surprised you called' voice

"Bella..." I hear Edward say in almost a whisper voice

"Oh, Edward is that you?"

"Yeah...is it ok?"

"Wow, it's really late what's up?" I say with a forced yawn

"Yeah, I realized if you want I can hang up I didn't really call for anything important." Edward says nervously

"No, no it's ok what's up?" I say slowly getting out of bed and walking out of the room

"Nothing much just....can't sleep."

"Oh, that sucks so what's this you said about seeing my car?" I ask

"I honestly don't even know I think it was just my head getting to me I haven't been sleeping at all especially with Rosalie constantly screaming at me."

"Yeah, I just had a super strange dream too but why is Rose yelling at you shouldn't it be the other way around." I say entering the bathroom and locking the door

"She's been nagging at me since I stepped off the plane this vacation has been the nightmare from hell." Edward says wiht a giggle

"Sorry to hear it, well things with Charlie haven't really been great either me and Jason decided to leave early our plane comes tomorrow." I confess

"I thought you were staying till Wednesday didn't you want to hang out or something?" Edward asks

"I can't...I have my story and plus another day in Forks isn't gonna happen." I say laughing

"Wow, so now what am I gonna do alone for another day." Edward says laughing

"Well, it's just Tuesday you'll make it." I console

"A Tuesday I could've been spending with you." He says and I feel my heart race start to speed up like a drum

"Oh..." I say just happy to hear I can still speak

"Yeah, well, I guess I'll just have to endure another day of Rose's voice in my ear."

"...I'm sorry abou that." I say still letting his previous words drift around my head

"Edward I think I should tell you something." I say clutching my eyes shut

"What, tell me." He pleads

"Edward I-I think-I-I-Jacobs back in Forks!" I blurt out not really knowing where that came from

"What did you just say?" Edward asks

"...What did I say again?" I ask having a general notion but not really knowing if I actually said such a confidential thing outloud like a dumbass

"You said 'Jacob's back in Forks'." Edward repeats

"I did?" Oppsies.

"Bella, who told you that?" Edward says taking on angry tone, no angry tone dammit! tonight was supposed to be hot phone sex and now he's angry

"Charlie." I say

"Why would Charlie even allow you to come back with Jacob back in town?" Edward asks

"That's just it, Charlie didn't know I was coming and that's why I'm leaving early." I say

"Aw, Bella why didn't you tell me this earlier." Edward says sucking his teeth

"I just found out because Jason and I went driving and the car broke down and we took it to the nearest shop and Jacob works there he didn't see me--

"Did you just say you took your car to Jacob?" Edward asks

"Yeah, why?"

"Bella! The car! That was him!" Edward exclaims

"Wait...you just said it was a dream." I say feeling my body start to shake

"Bella, I'm coming over now."

"Wait, why?" I ask

"Because he just left here who knows he maybe on his way to your house when I got out of my car it probably scared him off." Edward says

"Wait, should I tell Charlie?" I ask nervously

"Not, yet, just keep looking out your window if you see someone pull up then get him." Edward instructs

"Edward...I'm scared." I say too afraid to even turn the door handle fearful of what will be on the other side

"Bella, you don't have to be now come on you have to keep watch."

"Alright." I say and walk out and tip toe back into the bedroom I glance over and see Jason still sound asleep and I turn back the curtains by the window and look out and see no one.

"No one yet." I say

"Good, I'm coming right over keep looking out." Edward says and hangs up

I put the phone down by the window sill and look up and watch as the sky turns the darkest shade before pitch black and slowly rain starts to pour out from the sky...rain rain go away. At least he's on his way...


	24. Chapter 24

**A/n: **Quick review from the last Chapter; Jacob is a crazy contemplative psycho who can't get over Bella for anything. Edward's call Bella tipped her off about Jacob's motives and now Edward's coming over to keep Bella safe. *catches breath* Happy V-day all ^_^

**Better in Time**

Chapter Twenty-three::::

EDWARD P.O.V

Wow, my easy going trip back home just got spiced up now didn't it, I think while rushing out the house as quickly and quietly as possible as not to stir Rose again, and straight for my humungous car.

"Let's do this." I say softly and begin out on the road, my mind is so one track and the only thing I can think about is Bella; just keeping her safe and making sure no one lays a finger on her. All this drama unfolds whenever I find myself once again back in Forks it seems like I open some kind of port hole of misfortune. I don't know why I'm making myself think so negatively I have to remain as calm as can be or else I won't be much help to anyone. I wonder was that really Jacob, I just can't wrap my mind around why someone who just got out of jail is once again returning to the source of what got him there in the first place I guess it's true, some people really are gluttons for punishment. Kinda like me…why am I really back in Forks anyway? Is it because somehow I knew she'd be here? No, that's crazy, I tell my mind and focus back on driving down the black streets. 'Just admit it' my mind echoes and I want to swat it quiet with all my might but I don't even see what that would do. I had no idea Bella would be here what am I psychic so I guess the only explanation is…fate.

I'm rattling down the lone night streets and I'm breaking every speeding law there is for sure every night creature fears getting caught up in my path and every person too at that. I'm so afraid I'll show up to her house and see a sea of blue and red flashing lights and Bella being taken out in a cloth covered stretcher and me being too late. It's never too late to do the right thing though right, surely the Lord's favor is on me and not on those will mal will. I just have to hurry and keep going and not stop don't ever stop…I must keep going.

* * *

BELLA P.O.V

Edward's coming…I can't believe it. My mind's running around in circles struggling to catch its own hold of reality and here I am—there's potentially a crazed blood hungry ex con en route to my front door and I'm not even the least bit afraid because Edward's coming. I don't know what that means, or what symbolizes or how at stake I'm putting everything with Jason but I don't wanna let anything settle in. I'm sitting by the window sill looking outside and not seeing anything it's been already over 30 minutes and Edward still isn't here and that's the only part about this that scares me.

"Hurry." I say softly to myself

I turn around and see Jason sleeping in bed behind me his loud snores filling up my ear canal and slightly breaking up my concentration, 'all I wanna do is forget he's even here.' I can't believe I just thought that. I don't know maybe it's all these memories and being in Forks that's making me so loony I'm not leaving Jason for anything or anyone. We've had each other's backs for over five years I'm not gonna let him go—

"Edward!" I squeal like an excited little girl as I see him step out of this giant hummer I immediately sprint downstairs while my phone's ringing

"I'm coming down now," I tell him and walk to the door and hurriedly unlock it anxious to just see him.

"You should still ask who is it." Edward says upon stepping in while I'm locking up the door behind him

"Chill, I recognized that hair." I say and playfully tossel it

"Look, I love how nonchalant you're being about the situation but still we have to take things seriously I don't want anything to happen to you." Edward says in a low steady tone

"And nothing will…just relax, we can't go upstairs so if you want just sit on the couch. Are you thirsty?" I ask

"Not really, even though I probably should drink a sip of water." Edward says with a slight laugh

"What took you so long?" I ask taking a seat beside him on the couch

"I blew a tire." Edward says softly

"How?" I ask completely surprised

"I was going over 100 miles per hour in what is essentially forest…" Edward admits with a coy smile

"Well…you shouldn't have been going so fast." I say pushing back my desire to kiss him for going at lightning speed to rescue me so I settle on laid back sarcasm

"How could I slow down if I thought you were in danger?" Edward says smiling

"You're crazy." I say with a giggle

"You can call me whatever you like but I wasn't gonna let a little thing like speed limits thwart my plans." Edward says

"Well, we have to tell Charlie about Jacob sooner or later cause I'm gonna have to pick up my car tomorrow." I say confused

"I don't think that's a good idea." Edward says shaking his head

"I have to tell someone he's obviously still crazy what if he comes here after I'm back in New York and hurts Charlie—or your sister!" I say

"Calm down, it's not a good idea to tell Charlie because Charlie isn't a cop and the reason Charlie isn't a cop anymore is because he got too involved in a biased situation if you have Charlie go down and report Jacob—who mind you just got out of jail they'll look at it like Charlie's making something up to get him sent back to jail." Edward says

"But you were an eyewitness." I explain

"An eyewitness and also the person who got him sent to jail the first time, I'll look just as suspect—it's crazy how this legal system of ours runs. But point is, he knows you don't live in Forks tonight was his only night to try and do something—

"But he didn't come to my house he came to yours—why?" I say

"I honestly don't know why." Edward says looking down

"Your sister and my dad are the ones who went down and raised hell about Jacob's release what if he wanted to kill her." I say

"If he wanted to do that he wouldn't have ran away the second he saw me he was obviously trying to snoop around and I blew his cover." Edward says

"Well, you have to tell Rose to be on the look out—I have to tell Charlie," I say frantically

"I'm just afraid they'll blow a fuse and make the situation worse. I have to talk to Carlise about this situation he would know what to do." Edward says confidently

"But Carlise isn't in Forks—he doesn't know how crazy Jacob is—

"Carlise is the only one who can get Rose out of that house if we can get her to move here or better yet out of Forks at least until things die down it would be for the best. Jacob making a crazy move would be in our benefit because then we could report him to authorities." Edward explains

"I just don't get it—that creep who shot you comes on your property in my car in the middle of the night and there's not shit we can do." I say on the verge of tears

"Don't worry once I get in touch with Carlise everything will be better." Edward says pulling me in for a hug. I can't get over how his arms are just as warm as always and how good he smells. I press my nose closer to him as the hug extends and it feels like everything is coming back to me, oh Edward don't ever leave

"Um what are you doing?" Edward asks and I slowly blink my eyes open and realize I'm clenched to his shirt and have been for a whhile...oh shit.

"Sorry...I'm sleepy." I say trying to play it off

"You can go up there and sleep I'll stay down here and keep watch." Edward says

"Aw thanks but I can't let you do that and plus what if you dose off accidentally and Charlie walks down and catches you knocked out on the couch." I say with a slight laugh

"Yeah I suppose that would be very, very bad." Edward quips

There is a uncomfortable silence that strikes the room after that and the two of us sit on the couch onnly a few inches apart yet so hunched up as if not to touch.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me?" Edward asks breaking the long silence

"What do you mean?" I ask slightly defensive

"I don't know there just seemed like there was something else you wanted to tell me on the phone earlier." Edward says with a shrug

"No, there was nothing else...was there something you wanted to ask me?" I ask flipping the tables

"Nothing I can remember...umm--

"Did you just come here to look out for me?" I ask raising an eyebrow

Edward kinda gives me a brash look and then a slight smile and finally his hand darts out to make contact with mine

"Bella, I know we were an item in the past and your experiencing all these feelings upon seeing me and trust me vice versa but no...I have someone back in London and...I'm gay." Edward says in a sort of condecending tone

"First off, only you made it sexual all I was asking was if there was another reason you came and you're the one who took it up to make it about sex and second off you're not even gay you're bi." I spit feeling my rage raise with each word I throw aloud

"Bi? As a _gay _man I don't think bisexuality exists--

"Oh bullshit! Then what do you call our relationship or how you was flirting with me earlier?" I scream

"Lower your voice or you're gonna wake everyone and I was never flirting with you--

"Dude, we kissed!"

"I'm only human, if you put me in a highly sensual environment I'm only bound to react--the memories of our relationship a relationship you _forced _on me stirred a response in me. I'm talking to you as a gay doctor--Bella I study and live this." Edward says

"Yeah, well all I hear are excuses. How can you say bisexuality doesn't exists that's like saying there's no black people you sound like a biggot."

Edward lets out a low laugh

"Bella, this area doesn't concern you, we live in two different worlds that's just it--

"Yeah, let's see you throwing that two different world idea when you guys want the right to marry then it's 'we're all the same' give me a break." I say losing my temper

"Oh and who sounds like the biggot now; my partner and I have every right that you have and when I said we come from different worlds it's true--would you call the world you live in the same in comparision to say a 26 year old woman in a third world country with nine children and living on a dollar a day?" Edward says bluntly

"Edward I'm so sick of talking about worlds and sexuality because when it boils back down to the fact you are attracted to me and you keep pulling this yo-yo emotional game with me...coming here in the middle of the night it's raining outside...we're alone...you fill in the blanks." I say frustrated and run away to the bathroom and close the door and slump to the ground just wanting to let my tears escape from my body. Why does everything have to be so difficult.

"Come out." I hear Edward say from the other side of the door

I don't feel like responding cause I feel to embarrassed to even be seen. I feel like I just got the shit smacked out of me and total egg on my face.

"Are you gonna be there all night cause if you are I guess even if Jacob comes he wont' find you in there." Edward says with a small laugh

"Leave me alone." I finally say slumped to ground

"I'm gonna count to three...one...

"Go away," I interrupt

"...two...three..." Edward says and I sigh heavily and crack open the door

"Come out, look I'm sorry if I sounded angry earlier." Edward says sincerly but still it doesn't feel like it's enough I don't know the remedy for a broken heart.

"I don't want you here." I say softly wiping my face standing up

"I'm leaving you in this house like this so if you don't want me here I'm gonna go wake Charlie and make hime aware of things." Edward insists

"Edward please just go--

"CHAR--

"Ok!" I say giving in

"Alright so I'm actually gonna call Carlise now and explain the situation." Edward says

"It's fucking late," I say puzzled

"Carlise and Esme live in France--they're 9 hours ahead in time and plus, I don't wanna keep this a secret from them for too long I wanna have this resolved before you leave." Edward says dialing up his phone

"Good luck with that." I say watching feeling this tremendous weight fall upon my chest...the sooner I'm back in New York and away from the cloudiness of Forks the better I'll feel, I think while watching Edward as he turns into the kitchen. Oh God.


	25. Chapter 25

AN: Ok, didn't post in a week, so I'm still waiting for all my precious readers to flock back. I'm aiming for at least 4 chapters this week, but I promise if I cannot do that, you'll at least get 3 cause I don't like pausing between chapters, so I just hope everyone's caught up and ready to go. Btw, everyone go out and get 'Details' magazine Rob is in it...looking fine! Oh and btw everyone show love to 'Twilight432' who is my beta reader 'cause Lord I needed one, so everyone thank her.

**Better in Time**

Chapter Twenty-Four::::

CARLISE P.O.V

This is nice. Everything about this life is so nice and consistent, I can't change a thing. Here I am a year over 50 and I now choose to live the best segments of my life. I look and feel younger--save for a few graying hairs and sparce fine lines hidden on the corners of my face I've never felt so revived. Every morning here in Brittany, France, where I've chosen to escape from the chaotic world I was thrust into becomes more and more enjoyable. Of our two houses in France--the one in Lyon and the one in Brittany Esme and I always flock back here. Each morning is the same and I'm fine with that; I wake up to my lovely wife Esme, who too doesn't look her age. She smiles at me, as the light shines from the rays of the sun just now peaking through the sky casting a brilliant zenith of light and renewal. We embrace and then start to make breakfast, we each have our own roles in this process but usually Esme's baking the fully proofed dough she made from the night before, which goes on to become cinnamon sweet buns, cresents, breads--anything we're in the mood for. I get to pressing the fresh fruit for juice; this morning we're having orange, and to be different I put it in a pulpy mix of the left over blueberries Esme used in yesterday's muffin mix.

"Carlise, did you get the paper?" Esme asks in her sweet tone

"Not yet, I'll get do it now," I say, planting a soft kiss a top her head while bustling for the door. I step outside and see the ocean, which is a classic component to Brittany. The rustic air of a land paved by the marn and to be even slightly a part of it each morning makes me happy.

"Bonjour Monsieur Cullen!" the passing neighborhood boy, on his way to school, says waving innocently as he passes.

"Bonjour Jerome!" I call back out, with the paper tucked in my hand and retreat back inside. I walk over to my wife, who is hunched over zesting a lemon for the dough.

"Was that Jerome?" Esme asks smiling.

"Bien sur love." I reply, delivering another kiss this time to her lips

"That kid loves you." Esme says smirking while kneading the dough

"I'm a neighborhood favorite." I say smiling, whilst opening my paper

"Have you given any new thought about us adopting?" Esme asks and I was slightly afraid of this. I've been borderline with the whole prospect, ever since it was brought to my attention and each day I know Esme just wants it more and more. I'm afraid to tell her what I really want, which is just her and me until the day we die. I feel as if I've spent the majority of our life together contributing to others. She had Emmett when she was nineteen, while we were still students, living abroad in Asia; from there it's been a crazy rollercoaster ride chock full of life out of a suitcase. It's just now that I feel like we can connect, but I don't want to sound selfish.

"Aren't Edward and Alex adopting soon?" I ask, breaking my pause for thought.

"I don't even know, but things are serious, obviously." Esme says, while shaping the dough.

"Well, they will adopt eventually. I know Edward wants to go to China soon, so who knows," I say, hoping to move on from the topic

"But yeah, when will we actually get to see them, I mean, don't you miss having kids in the house? I know I do. Everyone's so far, I mean, Alice is in Canada, Edward's always traveling, Jazz and Emmett are in Texas and Lord knows where Rose is," She says, and I feel the emotional strain in her voice it's that sound of longing, even with all the seclusion, beauty and completeness of life here, she still misses the past in all of it's chaotic beauty. She misses everything, even that stocked up old mansion back in Forks, God bless it.

"I've been thinking a lot about the past and the old house--"

"Oh, goodness," I say endearingly.

"What, don't you miss it even just a little bit?" Esme says with a reminiscent smile.

"Not since the day we packed our things and left," I say smugly, flipping my page over.

"Well, it's nice to think about the past 'cause in the end, it's all you have left, right?" she says, while placing the dough in the oven.I glance over at my watch and see it's a quarter to ten.

"I'd better go take a shower, before it gets any later," I say, placing my paper down and walking over to the bathroom down the hall.I hate to just leave Esme answerleess like that, but I just can't decide as to what I want right now. The way I see things is she's just going through a phase right now of missing the kids, you know what I am too old, I really am, but adoption, and all this other stuff isn't gonna fix things. I think we just all need to get together, yeah, that's probably right. I turn on the warm water and step in, letting the steam open my pores and clear my mind; everything will be ok, this is how everything will stay. I think to myself while rubbing my body down with the hand-crafted soap we bought while down in Provence; the light lilly scent is a reminder that there's no better place I wanna be than here. A life spent devoted to others is never worth anything, unless you can be happy with yourself. All I want is my life is here, a quiet life with little interruption and simplicity. I smile at the thought of how peaceful things have been and realize I'm just getting too worked up over things. I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around myself, still wearing my smile. I can't help but feel like I left Esme bruised by my sudden departure, and walk back into the kitchen to make things up.

"Shhh," She says softly, with the phone plastered to her ear.

"Who is it?" I ask surprised, holding up my towel while I'm still dripping.

"It's Edward," Esme says, in a serious tone, her face crinkled.

"What's happening--is he ok?" I ask confused

"Wait...what?" Esme asks Edward "What are you doing in Forks?"

"Forks?" I repeat.

"Wait, Edward just stay calm. I'm putting Carlise on now," she says, and passes me the phone.

"Edward, what's going on?" I demand.

"Dad, long story, short, I came back to Forks for the weekend 'cause that's where Rose has been staying--"

"How is Rose there? There's not even any lights in the place. What's going on?" I bark.

"Dad, it's too long. There's just so much drama here, but Jacob got released from jail." Edward tells me.

"Jacob who?!" I ask completely confused, and sick of not knowing what in the hell is going on.

"JACOB BLACK!"

I feel suddenly as if I've been stabbed in the chest with those words, and suddenly I'm back in a sea of white--Forks hospital 8 years before, nurses and doctors shaking their heads without words."Is Edward ok?" I hear myself asking all over again, with a procession of echoes and double vision, filled lucid memories of stern faces and the countless tears down my children's facades. Then, there was the blood the blood on white skin, staining my youngest child's body. Then, the painful feeling of not being able to do anything comes. I drop the phone to the ground, just stand there motionless and trembling

"Carlise...Carlise are you there?" I hear Edward ask from the phone and Esme picks up the phone her face now, ghostly white.

"What's going on?" She asks, in a high pitched scream. I just start to walk away, with the towel still by my waist, throwing my hands up in the air in utter fatigue.


	26. Chapter 26

**Better in Time**

Chapter Twenty-Five::::

EDWARD P.O.V

"Is Carlise ok?" I ask after hearing Esme's shaky voice

"What's happening why did Carlise drop the phone?" She asks me

"Mom, you and dad have to come back to Forks Jacob's been released from jail and Rose moved back here--

"Rose did what?" Esme chirps

"It's a long story mom just please you guys have to get here things are just turning into one giant fucking mess." I say not knowing how else to describe the situation here

"Are you guys ok, just tell me that. Are you hurt--where's the police?!" Esme asks all at once and I can tell I've made her hit her nervous breaking point

"Mom, please calm down we're ok, please just be calm but just get here I really need you guys. Cops can't do anything Jacob's on probation I can't fully discuss all this over the phone." I explain with a deep gulp

"Ok, ok, just wait, don't do anything I'm gonna call the airline and see if we cant get on a flight to Seattle just call us if anything happens." Esme says and I can tell her face is already covered in a film of tears I didn't want this to happen. I just couldn't be strong and face this on my own. There's no being rational with people like Rosalie and now that she's got Charlie all riled up this isn't the kind of attitude we need in a situation like this; this is how people end up getting shot. I hang up the phone and as I'm about to walk back out to the living room I lift up my lower pant leg and observe the ending point of the long reddish, purple scar that goes down to my ankle, a neverending reminder.

"Edward is everything ok?" Bella asks walking up to me, I look up at her and give her a brief smile

"My parents are coming." I say bluntly

"How did they take everything?" she asks nervously

"I don't know...too soon to say I dont' even think they even have the slightest idea as to what's going on. It's so much to ask for them to come back to Forks, they haven't been here since we moved and now, not only are they forced to come back but for the same shit that drove them away in the first place. I don't even know what I'm doing here." I say with a hint of bitterness as I bump past Bella back into the living room

"Excuse you..." Bella says softly

"Look now's not the time." I say with all my anger dripping out

"Look, you don't have to be here I already told you that." Bella says flat out

"Do you think me not being here is an option just take it and say thank you." I spit back

"Ok well, I really think you should get some sleep because you seem angry--

"You're damn right I'm angry! You think I wanted this? You think I came here wanting to see you--you're so fucking self centered I swear. The only reason I'm even back in this shit hole town was to see my sister and now it's not enough that I have to deal with your perverted father chasing my sister but your constant advances to 'change' me. And now look we're in the same situation all over again. You're just igniting this huge clusterfuck of bad shit that I don't want. I live in England...with the love of my life; I'm a doctor--I _help _people and this isn't what I need." I exclaim slumping against the wall feeling exhausted

"So what, you think I just set this whole thing up? You think I tracked you down and knew that you was gonna be in Forks? You don't think I have a life of my own Mr 'God knows how you got my cell phone number'....who's the self centered one?" she scoffs

"You know what Bella, just shut the fuck up." I say already pushed as far to the edge as humanly possible

"What!" she says astounded

"I can't do _this _and protect you--I can't blame you and hold you responsible and look at you in the same light as Jacob and be the one protected you all in one. " I admit

"So is that it? You think this is all my fault--not even just now but you getting shot you think it was just me who set off that event--so, it was me who made you take my virginity on my bed when we were 18 and it was just me who said 'I love you'...it was always just me." She says as a lone tear falls down her face in one perfect straight line

"Bella, again, I can't go through this my stomach feels weak. I don't like the idea of having to face my parents like this and all you're doing is throwing salt on a wound so shut it." I say feeling dizzy

"I want to make it better but all your doing is acting like I called you and begged you to come here I don't need you!" I scream

"Fine, I'm going!" I say just sick of being in this cramp house with its stagnant air I head straight for the door and bolt out not stopping to look back.

"Edward!" I hear her voice call out as she follows me outside but I can't stop I go straight for my gas guzzling machine and dart off.

* * *

CARLISE P.O.V

I've had my mind shut off for the whole ride to the airport. I don't even want to comprehend that I'm going anywhere because to do that would mean that there's a reason behind it and I'm too fragile for reason right now. I look to my right and see Esme her lower lip is still quivering and I embrace her warmly

"It's ok love." I console

We make our way directly to the United Air terminal in hopes for getting any last minute flights to Seattle or the metro area in general

"Hello, we need to know of any planes en route to Seattle as now." I ask trying to keep my voice steady, the woman checks through the computer for a few seconds

"Zyes, we have a plane leaveng for zSeattle en 40 minutes." the woman says through her thick French accent

"Do you want?" she asks

"Yes, we'll take any seats you have." I say and give a reassuring smile to Esme

We fasten our seats and prepare for takeoff and I still haven't said anything or thought of anything

"Are you ok?" Esme asks me

"Yeah, hon I'm fine." I say and pat her hand

"Carlise you're pearl white." she says with a half a gasp

I feel like a walking corpse--or I guess, as of now a sitting one. I just take Esme's hand in mine and clasp it tightly, she leans in and kisses me on the cheek.

"Everything will be ok." She whispers in my ear

I settle into my seat as the plane prepares for take off and my heart slips down into my chest cavity. My mind clicks back on and I hear the my brain say 'don't panic' and my breathing starts to become more loosened and I relax some. This is a 14 and a half hour flight into the unknown, now that my conscious is backk up and working how will I get it from making me go insane?

"When the seatbelt sign goes off call Edward," I tell Esme

"Ok." she says

I want to know fully all the details about what it is I'm flying into

* * *

JACOB P.O.V

I pull up into the garage and park Bella's car in the exact spot I had it at before and take a damp cloth and dust some of the dirt off it it to give it the same look it had coming in. My heart's still beating like a drum just by the thought of that asshole Edward exposing me again. Why do only the bad people in life seem to get everything they want--he's had it easy from the start, good family, rich, America's fucking sweetheart. Then one day I get tied up in his actions and I'm the one who gets expelled and then when the tables are turned once agian I'm the one who gets in trouble. I hear my phone ring and reach into my pocket and get it

"Hello?" '

"Jake where are you?" I hear my dad ask

"Working where else." I say in a rough voice

"Jake it's almost 4 am you're on curfew." My dad warns sternly

"Relax I have old man Roald as my abdicator." I explain

"What kind of work are you doing so late anyway?" he asks in a prying tone

"Mind your own business dad," I say with a sigh

"Jacoab you better not be up to anything." My dad warns

"Bye." I say and hang up on him

Why does he always assume I'm up to no good what have I done to make him think that. Since I've been out of jail I've done nothing but work and go home and sit in my room in the dark. My dad won't even talk to me anymore, hell, he won't even look at me either. It's like I don't even exist. I should get back home now, I want to get ready for when Bella comes in tomorrow or by the looks of the time, today.

"Home at the crack of dawn." Billy says as I walk through the front door

"Good morning to you too dad." I say as I walk straight towards the back and to my room

I close the door behind me and start to take off my sweaty, oil ridden clothes and walk into the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror and I can't see anything but a cold blooded criminal, is that what Bella sees? I want to be totally different, I don't wanna be me anymore I want to be someone who bella loves. My hair is bugging me it's long and black and dangerous looking. I don't wanna be dangerous I wanna be the lover and friend she needs. Since day one she was prepped to view me as the big bad brown kid from La Push, such a scary over grown teen with just winning on my mind. I reach into the medicine cabinet and grab hold of the rusty scissors like a dagger and hold it up to one of my raven locks and take a snip off. After that snip I take one more, and then another, and another until I look down and see a sea of black. I stare at myself in the mirror again and I feel like a totally different person I brush off the extra strands of hair to tidy up my look and I like what I see, my fingers move to style the short tips into sporadic spikes and then observe the new look full on.

"Much better." I say softly


	27. Chapter 27

**Better in Time**

**an: **ok, so I was aimming for 4 chapters this week I made 3 so I feel semi-accomplished. Pay attention to this chapter :D

Chapter Twenty-Six::::

EDWARD P.O.V

I quietly creep into the house and tip toe past the front door thinking that Rosalie is still asleep until I see the lights suddenly flicker on. I look up and behold a stern looking Rose in her bath robe

"Where were you?" She inquires tilting her head to the side

"Out, why? What are you still doing up?" I ask brusquely hanging up my coat

"And you wonder why this weekend's gone straight to hell," She hisses through her teeth and runs up the stairs in a another hysterical fit. I briefly consider running after her but I just walk into the living room and sit down on the couch exhausted. I'm sick of trying to mend situations. I run my hand through my hair as I try to free up my mind when I hear a loud door slam from above and then a tremendous sound of running coming down the stairs.

"Why are mom and dad coming home?" I hear Rosalie scream before she storms into the living room her phone in hand

I look up stunned by what she knows and take a much needed breath

"Huh? Why are they coming? I just got a message from Alice telling me Carlise wants the whole family to meet up here." she says

"What!" I exclaim getting up still very much confused

"Edward what in the hell is going on--you and your fucking girlfriend are starting some bullshit again and I fucking know it! Mom and dad would never ever come back here unless it was something big. And who in the hell knew I was even living here besides you." Rose says scathingly shaking her head in disgust

"Rose look, I didn't wanna tell you certain things because I know how you react," I say keeping as calm as I can

"Oh, and how is that?" She growls

"Listen, I don't know why mom and dad are getting the family all here; all I wanted was just Esme and Carlise...Jacob's back here." I say bluntly

"Fuck yeah he's back and I kinda played a huge role in trying to get him sent back to jail so I think I'd know for sure that he's back. Mind telling me something else I didn't already know." Rose says in her sarcastic wry manner

"He was here tonight in Bella's car--look it's a long story--

"How in the hell did he get her car?" Rose asks her jaw dropped

"She said it broke down she took it to the mechanic turns out Jacob works there." I say summing up the situation as best as I can

"This is just too close for comfort. Everything in this town is like a boomerang it just keeps coming right back," Rose says under her breath

"Tell me about it, now you see why I live six thousand miles away--you was stupid to come back." I say

"Well, where else could I stay, I'm not exactly the fucking family prodigal daughter! I don't have anything--don't tell me I could've stayed with you because you're always busy cause unlike me, you have a job." Rose laments and I see the tears make another appearence

"Listen, dont' start this 'I was the favorite' bullshit, you had the same opportunities as me so don't make me feel unnecessarily guilty." I scold

"I'm afraid dammit! I don't know what I'm gonna do when mom and dad come...what will I say to sum up why I'm here. I can't look in their eyes and know I'm a failure...it'll kill me." Rose says and holds her hands to her face to wipe her eyes

"Mom and dad are only here to protect us, cause they love us." I explain

"I just don't understand why everyone needs to be here, isn't that more of a risk by having us all here with that lunatic on the lose." Rose says

"Yeah, I don't know why everyone's coming, Carlise's up to something so I trust what he's doing." I say confidently

"Dad's gonna shit a roach when he finds out about me and Charlie." Rose says slightly smiling

"Oh, fuck yeah...I don't wanna be anywhere near you when you drop that atomic bomb." I say dead serious

* * *

BELLA P.O.V

*Ouch* a stinging sensation radiates all throughout the side of my face and I slowly wake up and see Charlie above me.

"Dad...did you just slap me?" I ask groggily

"...Yeah, but only because I thought you was dead." he says and I slowly emerge and look around and see I slept on the couch

"Kiddo what were you doing on the couch?" he asks

"Umm, I had to get away from Jason's snoring." I say making up something from the top of my head

"Hey, I heard that." Jason says coming down the stairs smiling his bright smile that he always has

"Morning hon." I say softly kinda not really excited to be seeing him. I just keep thinking about last night and Edward coming over to protect me and feeling like I drove him away. What if Jacob would've came here, did I even have the door locked?

I walk over dizzily to the door trying to see if last night even happened for real.

"Ummm, are you ok Bella?" Jason asks watching me curiously

"Yeah...I think so." I reply

"Ok, no more nights out of a warm bed for you, well, save for tonight nothing like sleeping in coach." Jason says with a laugh while walking into the kitchen

"Hey Bells you ok, you look white as a ghost." Charlie says to me in a low voice

"I had a nightmare." I say to him

"...Jacob?"

I nod my head 'yes', and Charlie pulls me to him and wraps me up into a hug

"Listen, I will do anything and everything in my power to protect you, don't you worry about that." Charlie reassures me and I smile

"You hungry?" He asks

"Yeah, I'm kinda starving actually." I reply and we join Jason in the kitchen

"Think I should call the auto mechanic and ask how the car's doing?" Jason asks taking a sip of coffee

"No, I'll do it...the mechanic there's a good friend of mine." Charlie says

"Oh, is that right?" Jason asks in his ignorance

I sit at the table still paler than ever and growing perhaps. I can't believe how last night seems like a total blur to me. The only thing I know that happened for sure was that Edward called--or I called him and...and...he came over? I can't get a hold of the facts. I just can't wait to be back home and at work in New York where survival pretty much means making it through rush hour foot traffic in one piece, not dodging some jilted half-ex from years past.

"I just got off the phone with Roald the mechanic he said the car is in fine condition and we can go pick it up." Charlie announces hanging up the phone

"Great this is hours ahead of schedule," Jason says ecstatic

"Alright, so, Jason and I will go pick up the car," Charlie announces and I move in to speak my part

"Wait, why just you two?" I ask desperately wanting to go and delve deeper into the mystery I have brewing inside my mind

"Bella, you're not even dressed." Charlie says but I know he's just saying that cause Jason's standing right there. I know he really wants to say 'over my dead body will I let you anywhere near Jacob'

"Dad, please, I'll get dressed in a second," I explain

"Bella, no." He says bluntly

"Yeah, Bella, we'll only be an hour tops just stay here, eat, get dressed and start packing up the stuff." Jason says throwing on his coat

I'm scared, I don't like the idea of them going, they don't know the stunts Jacob was up to last night they could get hurt what if they're going into a trap.

"Bella, you stay put now." Charlie says already half out the door and I wanna scream 'No!' but he closes the door and locks it up. I watch out the window as they drive off in Charlie's car...don't go.

I run up the stairs as fast as my legs with drag me and go into my dad's room. I rummage through his drawers and under his bed until I find his phone book and open it up to find Billy Black's number...360-555-4455. I dial it up privately to hide where it's coming from and I wait with much bated breath for someone to pick up the phone; just as I'm about to hang up I hear someone answer

"Hello?" I recognize the youthful tones and quiet confidence and know it's Jacob, I hang up immediately. Jacob's not at the shop...wow, that's a relief he's home far from hurting anyone close to me. I let out a sigh of relief and wipe the sweat from my forehead.

* * *

JACOB P.O.V

"What did you do to your hair?" Billy asks as I walk into the kitchen

"I cut it." I answer feeling like I'm stating the all too obvious while I down the last of the carton of milk

"It's about time, you was starting to look like a criminal." Billy says with an air of arrogance as he wheels himself into his bedroom

It's about 9 am and there's no breakfast to wake up to just a now even emptier fridge as I put the empty carton of milk into the trash bin. The phone on the wall starts ringing as I'm still by the bin

"Dad you gonna get that?" I ask with no answer, finally I pick it up

"Hello?" I say and hear nothing and hang up

"Dad, I'm going to work now." I say and pull up the lone white tshirt that was thrown on the couch and put it on as I walk out of the house. I can't stop thinking about the butterflies swimming through me by the thought of seeing her. It's been too long, I wonder if she'll be shy or afraid...even I dont' wanna answer that but in time she'll see she has no reason to fear and it'll be a new start for us. I think these thoughts while driving. I haven't smiled this much in years; I haven't had nearly anything to be so happy about I feel so different. I usually wake up with hate and loathing--that's what jail does to you and now...I'm not feeling that way. I'm driving straight on and before I know it I can see the shop coming up I drive up and see there's another car parked outside the shop. As I'm pulling up I can't help but notice the bang up paint job on the side. Some people just try to do anything without having to pay up for a pro, I laugh at this thought while putting the car in park and as I look closer at the side of the car I see what's underneath the paint. I lean in and squint my eyes and read

'Forks...Poli-'

"Charlie!" I say in a gasp and look inside the shop window and see Charlie and who I think to be Bella's boyfriend inside talking to Roald

"Fuck!" I curse, I can't help but notice Bella's no where around. She's not with the guys and she's not waiting in the car...she's at home...alone. It only takes me one second of deep reflection before I put the car in reverse and start backing away still without being seen.

'Broad daylight' I say under my breath this is going too far and I knot it all too well but the opportunity to even catch a glimpse of her is something I'm not gonna give up that damn easily. I drive down the street thinking about only good thoughts to keep me motivated as I drive. If I think about landing back in that 9 by 12 cell I'll flip my shit for sure.

* * *

BELLA P.O.V

Bubbles...bubbles are my only friends right now, I think while slipping into the tub filled with fragranty bubbles. A nice long soak in the tub is the only thing that'll make everything feel real again. The water is piping hot and steam is still emitting from the tops of the water popping some of my beloved bubbly friends but it feels so good. I slip into the tub till the water's touching the back of my neck and stick out my legs so that they touch the end of the tub by the stopper below. The only thing I need is a good glass of champagne and a sleep mask and this'll be downright perfect. I start to hum softly, strumming my fingers against the base of the tub; slowly my eyes become heavy and they close shut. I find myself slowly surrendering to the powers of this steamy bath.

"Yessssss." I hiss in full relaxtion mode

*creeeek*

I hear the creeking of shoes, and I feel my proverbial bubble being bursted right then and there

"Charlie and Jason are home," I moan softly pissed off by how short lived my beloved bath was. In protest I slip underneath the water wanting to just be engulfed by the warm liquid sensation and I don't ever wanna come up for breath. My eyes flicker open adjusting to heat from underneath and I see and hand slipped down hovering above me waiting to pull me up to shore...I take it.


	28. Chapter 28

**Better in Time**

Chapter Twenty-Seven::::

JACOB P.O.V

I see the Swan's house looming right around the corner, I turn and ride up through the narrow street which leads to the plain home. I park to the side and walk out of the car slowly making sure to take note of everything as I continue up. I stand in the empty driveway staring up at the top window which I know is Bella's and I can't see anything. This kind of alarms me for some reason I was half expecting to see Bella sitting against the window sill just looking outside...at least that's what she used to do on the nights I'd pass by, all I ever wanted to do was see her sweet face. I walk up the porch steps and my hand hovers over the door knob cautiously, I take a few seconds and start thinking to myself.

"Do I wanna do this?" I vocalize softly and then I back away slowly upon seeing myself in the askewed reflexion from the glass of the door and I feel as if my whole plot is exposed. Is this really wrong no matter how strong my feelings are and my intent, no matter how good. If this doesn't work out the consequences are dire and I'll go down in a sea of flames--I can't think and do this at the same time. I slowly back away from the door and walk around to the back of the house and brace myself against the rusty side. I know what this feeling creeping up on me is, it's guilt and I don't think it's fair that this is happening to me what have I done? All I wanna do is correct the errors of my way from years before. I'm just acting out of love and passion--or am I just making excuses. I remember in jail this psychiatrist tried to brand me as some obsessive loser pouring out past aggressions on Bella--don't we all have those things in life that make us happy though? Be it food, porn, or petting your fucking dog it's the tiny, but reliable things we have that keep us going so what's the harm in letting me just have Bella to love. I'm going in circles thinking about all these things I don't want to think about all these memories from jail haunting me down and now I feel petrified.

"Shit,"

I hear someone from the front and I tense up close and I slowly tilt my body over to see who's there I see a huge hummer parked in the driveway with no one inside.

"Edward," I mutter to myself and I hear as he waits in front of the door knocking incessantly but with no one coming to answer.

* * *

EDWARD P.O.V

"Mom and dad's plane is touching down at 11 tonight." Rose says entering my room

"Cool, and Jasper and Emmett said they should be here by 7, did Alice tell you when she's coming?" I ask

"She said she's trying to find something last minute now there's a storm in Toronto but she said she'll be here as soon as she finds something." Rose says with a sigh

"We're gonna need Bella here I don't see the sense in having this talk without Bella being here when she's clealy Jacob's true target." I say

"Dude, Carlise's gonna flip his switch when he sees Charlie but if he sees Bella he'll go beserk." Rose says

"I know, I know...Carlise still just can't stop holding her responsible."

"Can you blame him." Rose says in her venomous tone

"How you say such a thing when you're dating her fucking father--don't tell me a part of you knows it wasn't her fault, don't you plan on having her as your new step daughter?" I say sarcastically towards the end

"First off I don't believe in marriage just like I don't believe she intended to hurt you. Charlie has nothing to do with Bella and her madness, she came to Charlie broken her fucking mother Rennee or something--

"Just stop, stop what ever mean or hateful remark you're about to make about a person you haven't even met. You have a bad habit of doing that."

"You know what, I don't have time for this I have to get this house cleaned and think of how I'm gonna explain everything to Carlise without having a nervous breakdown." Rose says and storms out of the room

I lay back on my bed not really giving into my nerves just more focusing on Bella. I don't like how I just left earlier that stuff I said to her was just way out of line but then again so was my emotions. I keep putting everything on her, the relationship we had, Jacob and now this it's just not right and unfair to her. I have to go make things right with her. If she gets hurt because I wasn't there I don't know how i'll live with myself. I get up and slip my coat on and then walk outside heading down the stairs, I pass Rose who is in the mirror just starring at herself reciting what I take are the words she's thinking about using to explain to Carlise later on. I get to the door and get out my phone and call her to alert her I'm coming over but the line's busy. I can't just go inside with Charlie and Jason there so maybe we can meet up and I can apologize and explain to her what's going on. I just wish I wasn't such a baby yesterday so I could've said all this to her already instead of having her sneak around for me. I get into my car and drive over to Bella's house; I get over to her house and I don't see any cars in the front I take it everyone's gone. I turn the car around and head back in the other direction but as I do I see another car parked off to the side I don't recognize it at all but there's still an unsettling feeling I have about it. I go back and drive slowly back and pull up into the driveway.

"I have to check this out." I say still looking around, I have such a funny feeling about what's going on. Why is there a car there but there's no one here? Or atleast I don't think there is but I have to make sure Bella's ok. I get out of the car and walk up to the door and knock carefully but to no answer.

"Shit." I curse under my breath and then I bang harder, but still nothing. Finally, I just clench my fist against the door knob and turn...it's open. I open it up and call out

"Is anyone home?" I say still half way out of the door there's still nothing. That uneasy feeling continues to grow the more I hear that unsteady sound of silence and...running water? Someone's home

"Bella?" I call out and no one replies I turn to walk up the stairs and the sound of running water becomes louder...someone's in the bathroom. I creek open the door and see a tub filled with water and bubbles but no one inside? I walk closer and see the top of a foot with sloppily painted nail polished coated on them sticking out

'Bella!' my mind screams and without hesitation I stick my hands down to pull her up. I grab hold of her hand and she emerges coughing violently and brick red from head to toe

"What's going on!" she exclaims coughing and water than a fish

"Did Jacob push you under the water!?" I scream now wet myself and reaching over to pull her out

"Edward?!" she says while still coughing

"Don't worry Bella I'm here, it's gonna be ok," I reassure her pulling her towards me and wrapping my arms around her

"What are you doing here?" she says pushing me away

"I-I had to talk to you and then I found you drowning--is he still in the house?"

"What the heck are you talking about, I was taking a bath!" she screams covering herself with her hands

"Oh...you were..." I say nervously just now taking into account her very naked state

"Yeah..." she says a matter of factly

"Where is everyone?" I ask breaking the awkward pause

"They're out getting the car, can you pass me my towel?" She asks covering up her chest with her hand as I hand her the towel and she wraps it around herself while stepping out the tub

"I'm so sorry," I repeat

"Why would you think Jacob was drowning me?" she asks puzzled

"My mind's just been running I saw a car outside and I thought it was Jacob, then I came here and saw you in the tub--I'm paranoid I know."

"What car?" she asks looking out side the fogged up window

"I don't know who's it is but it's most likel a neighbors cause there's no one here." I say

"Yeah I've been in the house alone for about an hour and you're the only person who's been in here." she explains looking down

"I'm sorry for ruining your bath." I say feeling like that's all she really wanted to hear out of my mouth

"It's ok, but why did you wanna talk; didn't you say all you had to me earlier?"

"Firstly, I apologize...obviously you see how much I lov-care--how much I care about you." I say

"Well, at times you're caring is a bit overbarring, I'm a big girl Edward but...thanks anyway." she says and then walks out

"Bella, I have a favor to ask of you." I say following her out

"Shoot," she says walking about

"Well, this is hard to ask but--

"Did you leave the front door open?" she asks going down the stairs

"Oh, sorry about htat."

She goes down and closes it and locks it up

"If Jason or Charlie were to catch you here they'd flip their lids. Now what did you wanna ask?"

"Is it possible for you to stay longer than just today I know you're set to leave in a few hours."

"What--why you want me to stay?" I ask

"The family's due back in town and we're trying to come up with a way to keep Jacob at bay--who knows what he's capable of...he could know everything from where you live and work and Jason's information too. So, Carlise's gonna get everything in order." I explain still reeling from the nervous jitters I had earlier at the thoughts of Bella being drowned in the tub

"Thanks but...I kinda don't need your dad being my father." she says with a snarl

"That's not what he's doing, trust me, in fact he hates you if it's any relief--

"Nice to know." she says sarcastically

"Look, that came out wrong," I press

"I'm sure it did, but look I'm dripping wet and I'd like to not have to explain to my fiance why I'm standing here half naked and wet with you so if you don't have anything else to say the door's right in front of you."

I wasn't expecting her to be this hostile to me wow, I must've really been a dick to her earlier. I deserve this but can't she see I kinda or could've potentially saved her life.

"Ok, look, Jacob's on the loose and we can't do this on our own if you're in NY how can we be of any help to you or Charlie...it's not just about you Bella." I say

"When is Carlise coming?" she asks inpatiently

"Tonight--he and Esme are flying in from France but as soon as they come we'll have the talk so if you can just postpone flying out till tomorrow--

"Fine." she says bluntly

"Alright, soooo...just lay low until tonight." I say softly

"I don't know how I'll pass this off to Jason but whatever, Charlie will understand so he can do my talking I bet." she says

"Ok, well, I'll come pick you tonight--

"No, I'll drive just give me a call and I'll go." she says seriously

"Bella...again I'm sorry." I apologize

She doesn't even look at me so I take this as my sign to leave, I close the door behind me slowly and then I hear it open again

"Edward," I hear her say and turn around

her lips fly over mine with a soft kiss directly on lips it only lasts for a few moments but I feel her sweetness and love.

"Thank you." she whispers


	29. Chapter 29

**a/n: **Ok, guys I'm back my account was like suspended for either using a real person in my fanfiction or using an author's note as a chapter...either way it's whatever and I have a story to continue. I meant to have this up like 3 days sooner but I had massive writer's block.

**Better in Time**

Chapter Twenty-Eight::::

JACOB P.O.V

As soon as Edward goes inside of the house I use that opportunity to run back into my car as fast as possible. This is almost an exact replica of the other night, this is the kind of deja vu I can quite frankly live without. By the time my feet jam hard on the pedal to get going my breathing is so heavily excelerated that I feel myself shaking. I hear my phone ringing and I move my jittery hands over to answer it

"Jacob where are you?" Roald asks

"Relax I'm on my way, I over slept." I say and then toss the phone back on the passenger seat and keep going down the road as I'm riding down I can't help but spot the rusted painted over cop car on the opposite side. I turn my head back to look and laugh to myself...Edward's still at the house, I think. The thought of Charlie walking in on whatever secretive exploits they're up to and blowing up their crap was all the motivation I needed to calm down and stop worrying.

* * *

BELLA P.O.V

I close the door and go over to the window and watch as Edward walks away and gets into his giant hummer, I smile softly to myself as he backs out

*BEEP!!*

I look closely and see my dad's car right behind Edward's hummer as he's backing out. My dad backs up to let the hummer out and Edward just flies off the moment there's enough room.

"Oh no!" I scream to myself seeing my naked state and run up back to the bathroom and jump back into the tub of now lukewarm water and deflated bubbles. A few moments later I hear a knock on the bathroom door

"Who is it?" I ask

"Bella, was that Edward's car?" Charlie asks

"What?" I ask and then step from out of the tub and slip on my towel again and open the door

"Dad what's up...where's Jay?"

"He's still at the shop he'll be back soon with the car but I just saw Edward's car in the driveway." Charlie says

"Oh, really? Well, I was in the tub so if he knocked I didn't hear him," I say looking down

"Bella the floor was dripping wet down stairs, why was he inside?" Charlie says resting his hands on his hips

"Fine, he was here but he had to tell me something--he wants me to stay in town one more day--

"Why?" Charlie asks

"Because, ummm...I don't wanna say." I say with a nervous hiccup and I cup my mouth

"Bella, does this have something to do with Jacob?" Charlie says sternly his upper lip tightening

"No." I say bluntly followed by another hiccup

"Dammit Bella, what has he done now--this is why this whole thing with you coming here was a bad idea." Charlie says slamming his hand against the wall

"Dad, just relax it's not Jacob...promise, I just have to interview him at that's all." I say and swallow my hiccup

"Interview?" Charlie asks

"Yeah dad, it's kinda what I do for a living...he just wants me to um interview him later." I explain

"Why later, why didn't you just do it while he was here." Charlie presses

"Because I knew you would be home at any minute and I kinda don't wanna interview Edward of all people with Jason here, and not to mention he came in the middle of my bath" I say in an obvious tone

"Well, aren't you gonna tell Jason that's the reason you want to stay an extra day?"

"I'm gonna make up something but dad just keep this on the hush, Edward's story will put me on the map." I say lying through my teeth

"I understand, you have to do what you have to do but no mentioning of me and Rose--if Rose finds out you know how she gets." Charlie says with a smile

"Yeah, don't worry." I say and give Charlie a pat on the arm

* * *

"So what you want me to just rebook?" Jason asks

"Looks that way, I'm still covering some stories here and I really dont wanna get back to New York without this thing done...I'm sorry." I say in a soft voice pulling Jason closer to me

"It's ok hon, I just wish you could've warned me there's a huge storm tomorrow--

"Storm?" I repeat surprised

"Yeah...don't you watch the news," He says sarcastically and opens the fridge

"I didn't hear anything about any storm." I say puzzled

"Well, that's what the old Indian guy told me." Jason says taking a pint of strawberries out and munching on them

"What indian guy?" I ask completely confused now

"The old mechanic guy was telling us how it's a good thing we're leaving today because a 'storm' was brewing. Whatever the hell that means," Jason says laughing

"That's freaky as hell, did he mean an actual storm?" I ask

"I guess, I mean, the sky is pretty dark." Jason says

"Welcome to Forks, where the sun's an extinct being." I say under my breath

"I mean, if he thinks it's good we're taking our flight today it must be an actual storm then," Jason says with a shrug

"A storm in Forks, what's the big deal it rains here for a living."

"Well, all I know is that I don't wanna be flying through no storm we're moving the flight to Thursday." Jason says

'That's the same day Edward leaves', I think to myself

"Thursday's good," I say with a smile

"Excellent, and now you'll have even more time to finish your project."

* * *

EDWARD P.O.V

"Will you stop cleaning out that stove," I hiss while putting my jacket on. Rosalie is inside the oven face first with huge yellow, plastic gloves on and a can oven cleaner

"I want this house to shine when the folks get here." Rose says with an echo coming from the within

"It's shiny enough, trust me. Take a break." I say laughing

"Are you gonna go pick up Jasper and Emmett now?" Rose asks

"Yeah, and we're just gonna hang out there until mom and dad's plane touches down too so we should all be back around midnight." I say putting my keys in my pocket

"Good, that's just enough time to get my tiramisu done." Rose says scrubbing like a mad woman

"Ummm, good luck with that." I say shaking my head and heading out the door

I'm tremendously excited to be seeing my brothers and sisters, and of course mother and father. It's been entirely too long since all of us gathered; but did I exactly want it to happen like this, not really. I don't know how I'm going to be able to phrase all this to everyone, there's just way too many emotions involved.

* * *

I'm in the busy Seattle airport waiting in the Southwest terminal watching the CNN headlines scroll at the bottom of the mounted flat screen tv in the corner. I hear a rush of commotion behind me and turn around to see the passengers departing and coming out in a huge mass. I stand up and squint in effort to make out my older brothers. I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't look anything like how I remember them to, especially with them now having older children and most likely having experienced the roller coaster that is married life.

"Edward!?" I hear someone call from the midst of the crowd and I see my giant bear of a brother Emmett come over along with Jasper. The only significant changes in appearance is Emmett's beard and Jasper's slicked back hair.

"Jasper, Emmett," I say trying not to let all my emotionals spill from out of me but I can't resist the giant hug I'm lead into.

"I'm so happy you guys are here." I say almost stumbling over my words over come by a wave of emotions and surprise

"Bro, you know we'd make it--we're family." Emmett says sternly

"Yeah, and besides there wasn't a whole lot going on in surburbia another tumultuous trip back to Forks seems to be just the remedy." Jasper says sarcastically and we laugh

"Do you guys even know what you're doing here," I say with a sigh

"Well, judging from the tone in Rose's voice over the phone shit aint good." Emmett says

"Um, well, since we have a few hours to kill how's about you guys just get your luggage and I'll tell you guys the situation over dinner...my treat." I say

"Hey, if it's as bad as you're making it out to be there better be a round involved." Emmett replies

* * *

"Thank you," I say as the waitress drops down the second round of beers on the table. I look up and gaze at everyones face and there's nothing but glum faces stretched around. I already broke down the situation the best I could making sure to not leave out any significant details and making sure they know that me and Bella meeting like this was completely unintentional....but I don't think it's working.

"Ok, so...he's back...?" Emmett said clenching the bridge of his nose in effort to get a full grasp of the confusing story

"Yeah, so Jacob's back and he still wants Bella how original." Jasper chimes taking a swig from the foamy glass

"Yeah, that's the jist of the situation and the fact that he most likely still views me and Bella as being involved." I add

"But didn't you say she has a fiance, why is he still messing with you?" Emmett asks confused

"I don't think he knows about her fiance and I know he's seen me so maybe he's just putting two and two together," I say trying to wrap my own mind around everything

"Mom and dad are gonna flip," Emmett says with a sly smile on his face just happy it's not him

"Wait, you guys wanna hear something really messed up...I'm talking, Carlise going apeshit." I say trying to brace myself

"Oh, stop with the dramatics the day Carlise flips his lid is the day he finds out Rosalie is getting married again," Emmett says laughing sarcastically and Jasper giggles too

"Close." I say breaking the sea of laughs

"What? She's getting married?!" Jasper asks shocked

"No, but she does have a new love in her life...Charlie." I say and I swear right then and there the entire restaurant went still and I could hear a pin drop.

"Ok, make a note of it to have Rose tell Carlise that _after _we leave." Emmett says breaking the silence

"It's gonna come out before that I regret to say." I say clenching my teeth

"Ok, ya know just the less I know about the situation the better." Jasper says his face looking even more bewildered than normal

"Agreed, when I found out I was just--

"I'm eating..." Emmett says and we all laugh

"Well, it's great to see we haven't lost our sense of humor about certain things, what time is it?" I ask

"About a quarter to 12 mom and dad's plane should be coming in now." Emmett says taking a final chug of his beer

"Let's go then." I say

* * *

Carlise's gonna turn into the Hulk in the next chapter lol


	30. Chapter 30

**a/n: **Bitch please.

**Better in Time**

Chapter Twenty-Nine::::

BELLA P.O.V

Jittery nerves coursing through my body like a scorching fire as I wait for Jason to call it a night. We lay on my bed watching the one DVD left on the dusty television set.

"I can't believe they made a sequel to this," Jason remarks

"This _is_ the sequel, I told you that earlier when you asked where Keanu was." I say exhausted of repeating myself

"Oohhhhh, well then no wonder this sucks. You ready to call it a night?" Jason says flicking off the tv with the remote

"Yeah it's getting late and I got that story to finish bright and early." I say as convincingly as I can bringing up the covers and sinking down into the bed

"Night my love," Jason says and plants a kiss on my forehead before he closes his own eyes and drifts off into sleep.

I pop open my eyes and look around I know it'll be a while before Jason's knocked out enough so that I can sneak out so I lay flat on my back just thinking. I can't imagine how Edward's doing having to tell all this to Carlise and Esme after they just got off a long flight and now, thrusted into this drama. I can't help but feel guilty, like I played a big part in all of this. Oh, Edward I wish you nothing but the best...

* * *

EDWARD P.O.V

Esme sat in the passanger seat as I drove home in the midnight drizzling sky. Carlise didn't say much of anything even if I did paraphrase the bulk of the situation, he seems all too calm and uneffected the only thing he said was 'I'll take care of it' and then he patted me lovingly and gave me a fatherly smile. I don't know if he's grasped the situation. I hope for sure I made a point to emphasize the danger of everything and that Bella was involved. I don't know if it's the jet lag making him all woozy but so far his reaction has been calm. Esme's attitutde is matching that of Carlise's, as long as he doesn't make a scene she won't either. Of course though, I expect that from Esme, I can't ever really imagine her bitter or angry. She clasped my hand when we got into the hummer and squeezed it in her gentle 'I'm here for you' way and a feeling of warmth washed over me. I hate how the situation came to be but I'm happy we're all here at last. Emmett and Jasper are passed out in the back and a part of me wishes Carlise would do the same. Everytime I look in the rear view window I see him sitting in the back looking cool as a cucumber, makes me wonder what he's up to.

We pull up into the house and I prepare as we all walk up to the door, I ring the door bell half shivering.

"You guys smell that?" Esme asks twitching her nose while sniffing all around

"Smells good..." Jasper says and I sniff the air and detect hints of spices and lysol...

"Mom, dad!" Rose exclaims with a wide tooth grin, she's wearing a simple short sleeve bright red house dress looking like a June Cleaver incarnation. Mom and dad warmly hug and greet her as she moves on to hug Jasper and Emmett, I just watch with my map gaped. Here I was dreading this moment for sure Carlise's rage would engulf him but here they are sharing their love...at least before she spills the beans about who she's dating.

"Are you guys hungry, I've got so much food prepared." Rose says candidly

"Oh, yes your dad and I are starving," Esme says smiling

"Great because I've got a wonderful pot roast stewing away and tiramisu for dessert."

"Mmmm, Rose that sounds amazing," Emmett says practically drooling

"You just ate!" I interject

"Well, you didn't tell us Rose was preparing a huge meal," Emmett says shaking his head as everyone begins to head inside the house I find myself still on the front porch shaking my head in pure wonderment.

"I won't even ask..."

* * *

BELLA P.O.V

I slip on my jeans trying to be as quick and quiet as possible and then toss a shirt on before heading out the bedroom door. I wonder why Edward hasn't called yet but whatever, I can't be waiting for him all night he said he'd have his folks at his place by midnight. I softly close and lock the door behind me while tip toeing to the newly fixed car and start it up.

"Jason please don't wake up," I pray softly while clutching the steering wheel and speed off.

I arrive at the Cullen's house and already see the hummer parked in the driveway so I take it he's already picked up the folks...great. I slowly get out of the car and walk up to the door and gingerly knock a few times.

* * *

EDWARD P.O.V

This is weird, why is there no screaming and disowning going on. I had this scenario already pictured in my head, Rose seeing the folks and a cross between Jerry Springer show and Celebrity rehab breaking out in the living room. All this lovey dovey shit is just skeeving me out what's all this family love, I wanted to see the drama and animosity...*sigh*

"Please pass the rolls," Jasper asks and Rose instantly obliges

"There you go bro," Rose says still playing the perfect daughter role as I sip on my glass of water while scowling.

"Gee, Edward you're awfully quiet is there anything on your mind?" She asks as if she doesn't know that this damn well wasn't supposed to happen and now I'm coming off like the bitter one...bitch please.

"Yeah, Edward you was quiet the whole ride here, anything on your mind kid?" Esme asks

"No, no I'm fine." I say and feign a smile

"I'm sure Edward has informed you all on the situation...as unpleasant as it is." Rose says looking down

"Yeah, but I'll take care of everything if Jacob so much as makes any contact with anyone I'll make sure to it that's he's in police custody by sunrise." Charlie says confidently

"Yes, and that's really all there is to it now how's everything going for you Rose?" Esme asks deviating from the conversation

"It's going I mean, I'm here because--

"Do you need money dear?" Esme asks

"I mean yeah...I don't know if you guys want to keep this property after all that's going on now," Rose says nervously

"We're gonna find a way to settle the matter of this house but after we leave I don't think it's entirely wise to have you stay here. You're father and I can arrange to have you stay in a hotel in Seattle until we find you a place," Esme says

"I want to stay closer to Forks though," Rose says

"No, the further from Forks the better." Carlise chimes

I watch as Rose silently bites her tongue, I know she's thinking about Charlie and I'm surprised she's kept quiet about the whole thing even this long.

"I get the creeps just by sitting here, there's nothing about this place I want to remember." Emmett says

"Don't say that, we grew up here!" Rose blurts out

"Yeah, and a lot of crazy shit happened here too," Emmett replies

"Emmett! Language!" Esme scolds

"Point is, you can't let the bad events of the past ruin an entire history." Rose says gritting her teeth

"Edward was shot in this town!" Jasper screams

"YOU ACT LIKE THAT WAS MY FAULT!" Rose explodes

"SHUT UP!!!" Carlise hollers

"Carlise..." Esme gasped in utter shock

"I've tried to remain silent on this but enough is enough! I came back to take care of the situation so if I say something you damn well better oblige my orders and stop with this talking back!"

I can't remember ever seeing Carlise this angry and terrifying, his pale face begins to pick up red undertones as he straightens himself up and takes his seat. The atmosphere is as thick as it's ever been tonight...please tell me the toughest part of tonight is over.

_*Knock Knock*_


	31. Chapter 31

**a\n: ** had a fun hiatus went on a mini vacay enjoyed the nice new york weather saw remember me wholly enjoyable ^_^ now more story! We left off right as Carlise was about to throw down and Bella so perfectly just shows up....

**Better in Time**

Chapter Thirty::::

EDWARD P.O.V

*Knock Knock*

"Was that the door?" Esme says breaking the long silence after Carlise's shouts put an end to all noise.

"Yeah, I think it was," Jasper says softly

"I'll go see who it is." I say standing up and walking over to the door, of course I know all too well who it is so I try to think of a quick diversion plan as I head over and open the door. Poor Bella, her timing's seemingly always so wrong, we're just gonna have to play this one by ear because Carlise's face is still red.

I slowly open the door and see Bella standing there looking even daintier and fragile than normal, she's so innocent and closed off from this world, at least for now.

"Edward..." She says in a voice that's not quite a whisper

"Bella," I say her name not knowing of any other words. My mind feels like a blank screen when gazing down at her

"Can I come in?" She asks her lower lip quivering; is she aware of the danger ahead or is she just nervous.

"Sure," I say and as she walks in I feel the gravity of my actions. 'Oh, no!' my mind's screaming and then it's too late to change.

"Who is that?" I hear people at the table whispering and the look on Rosalie's face goes from mad to madder. I feel like I'm walking Bella up the plank to the circle of swimming sharks flanking around the table

"Bella?" I hear Esme say with her eyes squinted

I'm three inches from Bella and it's enough to feel the rapid beating of her heart, I don't know how to calm the situation--I don't even know if the situation needs to be calmed. Everyone's just eerily silent and watching.

"I don't know if Edward's told you about what's been happening..." she says breaking the tenseness in the room

"He has." Rose says bluntly

"Oh ok...I thought I was needed here..." Bella says her voice trailing off as she looks up to me for answers

"Oh, um I asked Bella to come here tonight because obviously, she's gonna need protecting too." I say

"Did you see Jacob?" Carlise asks

"No, not yet well, save for at the auto shop." she says looking down nervous to even be at their presence

"Bella you can take a seat," Esme says her warmth coming through in her voice

I see Bella damn near breathe a sigh of relief as I go over and pull out a chair for her

"Thank you," she says gratefully

"Now, Bella, we was just discussing everything now where are you residing?" Carlise asks

"I'm in New York for now, but I'm scared cause my dad's in Forks," She says sheepishly

"Aw, well sweetie that's why we're here," Esme says reaching over to pat Bella on the hand

I still can't believe how damn cordial everyone's being. I guess I won't get the death match I anticipated *shrug*

"Does anyone want any tiramisu?" Rose asks interrupting

"No, honey that's ok." Esme says smiling and then turns back to Bella

"Dad?" Rose asks

"That's ok Rose, I'm full." Carlise says and continues to talk to Bella

I see Rose's face turn colder than normal as she gets up from the table and walks away, I'm the only one who seems to notice though.

"Well, New York is a good place to go are you living alone?" Carlise asks

"No, I have my fiance." she replies

"Does he know anything about what's going on?" Esme asks

"No, he doesn't he came here with me, right now he's home sleep." she explains

"You should be safe then but as for Charlie's safety--" Carlise says thinking

"Well, I guess Charlie can go wherever Rose goes," she says

"Huh? Why?" Emmett asks

"Because...isnt that what they want?" she asks unsuspectingly

"Huh?" Carlise asks not understanding

I peer my head up to catch hold of everything and just when it hits me I realize I'm already too late to do anything.  
"They're dating." Bella says in a nonchalant tone

* * *

ALICE P.O.V

_The remove seatbelt sign is now turned off we are now entering Seattle-Tecoma airport thank you for flying with Air Canada._

There's a storm coming and it's not like the one I just left in Toronto, there's a new one brewing here. I look down at my cellphone and watch as my connections turn back on all my missed calls start piling up and even without looking I know four of them are from Edward. Since I was little I could remember knowing events before they came to be but only if they held some significance. The strange thing about today is that I dont have any idea as to what I'm walking into; all I know is what I was told and the fact there's a giant hole where my breathing pipe used to be.

"I just touched down, I'm gonna get a taxi to Forks," I explain over the phone to Esme

"A taxi? Girl it's an hour and a half drive let your dad or brother come pick you up."

"No mom, it's ok I'm the one who's late I'll get there just don't worry." I reassure her and hang up and hail the nearest taxi as soon as I step outside into the misty twilight--the unknown world of Forks.

The streets are thick and black, the darkness is so tangible I can smell it--so strongly in fact I have to tell the driver to pull up my window. It's like I'm allergic to this town it interferes with my 'powers'. It's like I'm an airplane touching down in a foggy mash land all my signals are down and I can't reboot. I didn't truly get to hone my strengths till I moved to Toronto. It was there that I knew what the end results of all of Rose's marriages would be and how I knew one night we'd all be called back to here...I just didn't know why.

"Thank you." I say to the driver while walking up the driveway and up to the door before I can even knock I feel my sister's footsteps walking closer and closer...

"Alice!"...Rose says, I open my eyes and embrace her warmly. Her arms take me in for a warm embrace and I can feel as if all her problems are being deflated with the embrace. That's what family's for.

"Rosalie," I say as she parts

"I'm so happy you're here," Rose says as a stream of tears cascades down her face

"What's wrong?" I ask surprised by her reaction

"I'm just so happy you're here," Rose says wiping her face

"You know I'm always gonna be here for you just ask," I say and pull her in for another hug. Even I hadn't known that I'd be seeing my cold older sister's warm sight from the get go...what's going on.

I step inside and see Bella seated at the table talking with mom and dad and then I see Edward, just as I'm about to walk over and say hello to everyone I feel Rose grab me by the arm.

"Just come with me for a second," Rose says and she leads me up the stairs

I don't know why she's hiding--why is Bella there?

"Where are we going?" I ask as we walk all the way up while noticing how the old house looks exactly the same

"Just I have to get away from the 'crowd' so to speak, I feel so frantic you're the only one I can trust." Rose says and we enter her old bedroom and she closes the door behind me.

"What happened?" I ask still not understanding the situation

"What isn't happening! Look I have to get away--from everything! Especially this town, this damn place feels like a whirpool continuously sucking me back in and shooting me out!" Rosalie laments as her black mascara falls down her brick red face

"Just relax and breathe. Why is everyone back here?"

"Jacob's back." Rose spits

I feel my mind almost go blink and I replay the scene over in my mind in fast foward and I pause before she speaks and go back to real time.

"JACOB--?" I scream and then cup my mouth not knowing why I blurted his name out the way I did I close my eyes against and in the space of two flat seconds a painted scene of him standing over Bella's bloody corpse flashes in my mind.

"Are you ok?" Rose finally says snapping me from my mind and my eyes open

"He's in jail," I say in a whisper soft voice

"Not anymore....that's why mom and dad are here." Rose says

"What made you come back here in the first place?" I ask sounding mad

"Because I'm--

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Carlise voice thunders from the hall followed by a rumbling bang with his fist on the door causing the very foundation to rumble.


	32. Chapter 32

**Better in Time**

Chapter Thiry-One::::

EDWARD P.O.V

"They're dating," Bella announces and I'm the only one who's viewing in real time and I can see the play by play of Carlise's feelings displayed on his face. I see his calm demeanor in an instant go to one of utter shock and slowly redness creeps into his face like a swamming horde of insects onto their pray and I know the damage is done.

"What?" Esme says in a gasp cupping her hand to her mouth

I look to Bella and see her innocence damn near broken...she had no idea. Emmett and Jasper are looking on equally at a loss for words. I feel like leaving and running, I want to go back to London and away from the mess here in Forks but I know I can't...not with Bella here.

"I didn't...I--I..." Bella stutters

"Charlie is doing _what _with Rose?" Carlise says slowly clenching his knuckles

"Now Carlise just please try to stay calm." Esme says in a soft even tone

"Yo what's going on are you telling me that Rose and Carlise are dating?" Emmett says finally sick of remaining silent

Bella's bottom lip begins to quiver uncontrollably and I want so much to explain her case and put all the blame on myself but the second I open my mouth I see Carlise break from the table and he immediately starts to charge away.

"Carlise! Where are you going!" Esme screams running after him and one by one everyone gets up from the table to follow Carlise who by now is rampaging up the stairs. I'm mostly surprised that he still knows where everything is--it's almost instinctual his rage and anger. I've never seen Carlise get like this and each one of us makes sure to keep our distance as he continues forward. Only Esme dares try to stop him in his path

"Carlise this isn't the way to handle this!" Esme says jumping in front of him just as he was going in for Rose's door

"Esme I love you darling but please move," Carlise warns tensing up

"No! I cannot allow you to go in there and explode like a powder keg!" Esme protests

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Carlise demands slightly elbowing Esme out of the way and banging his fist on Rose's door

a few seconds went by and Rose gingerly opened the door her face totally puzzled and then

*SMACK!*

My jaw almost dropped to the ground when Carlise smacked Rose clear across the face spraying her platinum hair over her face one swift move. Esme was in the corner sobbing madly not knowing what to do. Emmett and Jasper came over immediately and restrained Carlise who just stood there looking emotionless and cold.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!" I scream going over immediately to pick up Rose who was slumpt to the ground surely still wholly unaware as to what she had done to deserve that smack. It was there that I had just noticed through all the madness that Alice had arrived. Alice was standing directly behind Rose motionless herself with her hand planted over her mouth visibly amazed by what she just gave witness to.

"How could you? Are you trying to ruin us!" Carlise screamed his hand covered on his forehead as tears began to stream down his face this was the first time I hadn't seen my father like this since when I was in the hospital. I turn around and looked and then the next thing I see is Bella not there. She's gone. I move aside as Esme bends down to take Rose into her arms and embrace her and I walk back into the hall and look around searching for Bella.

* * *

BELLA P.O.V

I just vomitted I can't believe it. I can't believe Carlise struck her like that--I should've kept my mouth shut why did I have to say anything! I'M SO STUPID! I walk over and stab the key into the car to open it up I have to get outta here. I'll deal with this myself, I'm not wanted here never ever here. I start the car up and just as I'm about to pull away I see Edward come outside and walk over. I know he's gonna try to talk me into staying and tell me how it's not my fault and how Carlise majorly overreacted and how he just wants to make me safe but I don't care. I don't wanna hear it. I can't deal with the guilt the constant feeling of anguish everytime I'm around his family again.

"Bella, stop." Edward calls out the second he sees my tires go into rotation and I stop...I don't know why.

"Don't go," Edward says as I pull down the window

"I threw up," I confess looking down at the steering wheel

"What? Where?" he asks

"In the bushes...I can't believe that was all my fault." I say in a voice that's barely a whisper

"It wasnt! It wasn't--do you understand me?" Edward says his voice quivering and his eyes on the verge of tearing up

"This anti guilt thing you're trying to do for me is just not gonna work. I've put my feelings away for too long I have to force myself to face reality. I'm not good and your family had reason to hate me." I say closing my eyes to restrain my tears

"Bella I don't care if you wanna blame yourself there's no way you're going home without at least me making sure you're safe." Edward says

"Look, I have to get away maybe not for forever but for tonight yes. And if you were wise you'd see that's how it should be too and let me go--tonight's not the night." I whisper and then put my car in drive and speed off.

* * *

I pull up to my house and the moment I step out of the car I feel little drops of rain pelting down a top of me

"Storm..." I say to myself and suck my teeth. I trudge over to the door and rummage through my pocket for the keys, I take them out and just as I'm going to unlock the door I drop them into the wet mud patch on the ground.

"Fuck!" I curse and bend down and stick my fingers into the sogginess and feel around for the keys as digging around the crackling whip sound of thunder went off above in the sky and I swear right then and there as I closed my eyes I saw Jacob standing right behind me with a knife. I turn around abruptly and see there's nothing there but my breath is still panting crazily and I brace myself sitting onto the ground with my mud ridden hand trying to regain my sense of reality.

"Bella?" I hear a voice say and I shriek only to see it's just Charlie standing infront of the door

"Dad, you scared me." I say holding her chest

"I thought you was at Edwards?" Charlie asks escorting me inside

"I was, until..." I stop short and decide not even to continue from there

"Until what?" Charlie asks

"Carlise knows about you and Rose--

"Oh my God," Charlie says slapping his forehead and shaking his head

"Dad, I thought Rose had already told them about you guys at least that's what Edward made me believe--

"_You _was the one who said it?" Charlie said shocked

"Like I said I didn't know..." I said trying to salvage everything but I could instantly tell from Charlie's face that everything wasn't alright and that he was blaming me.

"Are you blaming me?" I ask raising an eyebrow

"I'm not blaming you it's just...you just went and opened another can of worms on us." Charlie says shaking his head

"I don't know what's the right thing to do as of now we're on our own. Carlise will cut Rose off if you go anywhere near so I guess it's just us looking out for each other." I say

"That's ok with me." Charlie says and reaches over and holds my hand warmly

I can't believe Charlie's being so readily forgiving. This is the way it should be though, I didn't come back to Forks to fall in love with Edward or get sucked back up into unnecessary drama I came here for my family. For my father.

"I love you dad." I say

"I love you too Bells," Charlie says and bends down and kisses my forehead

****

I'm in bed laying next to my fiance Jason..._my _fiance. I love everything about him from his scent to the way he snores and I honestly wouldn't have it any other way. I look towards him as he's sleeping and note all his cute tiny nuances and it's like I'm falling for him all over again. I wish I could copy and paste this moment and keep it in a scrap book to refer to years from now when we're old and gray. I bend in to kiss my sleeping beauty when all of a sudden

*Crack Crack*

I hear two clicks at my window and my heart goes back into mile a minute mode as I walk over cautiously. I stand by the side of the window and look out...Edward. Damn him. This idiot is out there standing in the rain with a hood pulled over his stupid head looking like an idiot. I have to tell him this is over, there's no more need to come here and try to rescue me.

"Fine, I guess he's gonna have to hear it to his face." i say with a sigh and grab my phone off the night table while putting on my sneakers I read the two texts sent from his private number

'i'm outside waiting Bella please come out' and the other

'I don't mind spending everyday out on the corner in the pouring rain look 4 the girl with the broken smile and ask her if she wants 2 stay a while'

"How cheesey," i quip to myself and then walk down the stairs and to the door

'right by the door' I text back before opening the door I make a slight giggle and open the door

"Hello," I hear my hooded visitor greet

* * *

a/n: who do you guys think is the person under the hood? new update tomorrow!


	33. Chapter 33

**Better in Time **

Chapter Thirty Two::::

BELLA P.O.V

"Hello," I hear my hooded visitor greet and I squint still unable to see anything but the silohoutte standing in front of me

"Edward?" I say with uncertainty

Suddenly I feel his hands reach out palms up waiting for me to take them in my own. I reluctantly oblige and grab hold of his hand and I'm pulled into him with brute hot force and he presses me to his lips holding my body like a vise. I'm struggling to break free 'what is he doing!?' my mind is screaming like a madwoman but he's got such a stong hold on my body that I can't even kick my feet. My entire body is paralyzed and my mouth is being muted hard by the rock hardness of his mouth sucking hold of mine like a suction cup. This isn't right in so many ways, why is he doing this? Why is he holding onto me like this? His skin feels like it just came out of an oven it's so hot to the touch that it's damn near burning me. This is painful. This is the most painful thing ever and he's not letting me go--why wont' Edward let me go? Finally his lips part from mine and he lets me go and the sensation of him suddenly dropping me makes me fall to the ground. I start struggling for breath and grasp hold of my throat which feels like it's completely crushed

"Wha-what's wrag withhh you?" I breath raggidly my eyes dilated and heart pounding out of my chest

There's no response uttered just him standing there...hovering over me...

*Ring ring*

I flip my head over to my phone which is on the floor and read on the screen to see who's calling I instantly go over and answer it and I hear Edward's voice on the other line.

* * *

EDWARD P.O.V

I'm in my room with the door locked sitting on my bare white bed listening to the sound of rain pouring down outside. Carlise and Esme were down stairs having a screaming match in the living room last time I checked and my siblings were still trying to console Rose upstairs. This isn't what this meeting was supposed to be about. It was about bonding and protection and now we're fighting each other, fucking civil war erupting in less than 3 hours. Welcome to Forks. I punch my pillow hard and suck my teeth feeling the guilt starting to weigh heavly on my heart. I'm so used to continuously doing or _attempting _to do the right thing. I mean, I'm known around the world as the good doctor but when will I ever be the good son? Or the good brother or good boyfriend; I don't feel like any of those things. Bella took off even she took off I never thought I'd see the day where she turly would want nothing to do with me--today's that day. If Bella doesn't have faith in me....if there's spot left in her heart for me I'm a ruined man. I feel like I live to impress her sometimes. Even when she wasn't around I would think about if I was making her proud would she still hold me in such high regard--would she still cherish me unconditionally. Her love flooded my soul from an early age and it hasn't left me even through our ups and downs who can turn down such a feeling.

*Knock Knock*

"Who is it?" I ask annoyed and sighing

"Edward open the door," Esme says

I immediately jump up and walk over to open the door I'm surprised to hear Esme's voice I wonder what she needs to talk to me about.

"Mom..." I say looking at her and seeing her eyes swollen underneath from her endless tears

"Edward I need you to talk to your dad, he's so heartbroken tonight. There's only so much I, as his wife can say now he needs to hear his children's voice." Esme says

"I don't know what to tell him...is he even willing to listen?" I ask

"You say anything and he'll listen...you've always been his soft spot you know your father dotes over you like no one else." Esme says and presses her hand against my cheek I kiss it softly

"Ok mom." I oblige

********

"Carlise?" I call walking into the lonely dining room. Carlise is sitting on the stool resting his hands on the marble table above it his face looks like it's full of thoughts and queries.

"Edward." Carlise says without even looking up

"Dad...I know you don't wanna talk about tonight but...I don't know what to say why are you so angry?" I ask bluntly

There's no answer

"I mean, Rose is grown...we're all grown, we're not kids we can date whom we want and I mean she doesn't exactly have the best dating track record as it is anyway so who cares." I say just trying to sum up everything

Still no answer

"I mean, yeah it's so weird but stranger things have happened." I say and then pause

"Edward, do you remember when you was in rehab learning how to walk again?" Carlise says looking up for the first time since I walked in

"Yes." I answer

"I remember you walking in with all that metal around you leg and the nurse gave you that knickname--

"Iron man." I answer with a giggle

"Yeah...I thought that was actually going easy she could've called you Forrest Gump or something insulting like that but yeah...you was Iron Man. You could do anything--in four months the only thing you had branding you as handicapped in any physical sense was a six inch scar on your shin." Carlise says with a reflective smile

"I get my strength from you." I add

"I wasn't ever gonna let anything happen to you." Carlise says looking straight at me

there's a long pause

"Edward, when you were injured--when you couldn't walk--when your mother and I and your brothers and sisters were up all night holding vigil for you it takes so much out of you. You don't know yet, you don't have children but when you do and they fall ill God forbid, and you see them have to relearn life it's like them being born again. You were my baby boy then...Rose broke down when you was injured. Even though she wasn't physically scarred like you she was mentally on the brink and she was my little girl so vulnerable and the way I've seen men take advantage of it over the years...and she STILL doesn't know!" Carlise screams and then breaks down in another seires of tears

I go over to my dad's side

"Dad, I'll always be your son--I'll always be your child." I say over and over bending my head over and resting it on his shoulder as I listen to him weep

"I don't wanna lose you. I don't wanna see us destroyed, it was always us against the world. People never understood you and so I've learned just not to care so I'll be damned if I'm gonna let some one man take away what's mine. Not again." Carlise says shaking his head vehemently

********

I walk back up to my room and see my phone flashing 'one missed text' I click into the lit up space and see it's from Bella

'right by the door' it says. What the hell is she talking about? I look outside my window to see if her car is parked anywhere only to see just mine

'what r u talking about?' I text back. After a few minutes of no reply I decide to call Bella back.

"Bella did you text me?" I ask

Suddenly I hear her line hang up.

"What the?" I ask confused and then go to call back but it goes straight to her answering machine

...what's going on.

**************

a/n: lol who said it's Carlise? damn I wish I would've thought of that sooner that would've been too funny. So new question, will Edward rescue Bella from the mystery person?


	34. Chapter 34

**a/n: uploaded this chapter early cause I'm uploading another one tonight **

**Better in Time**

Chapter Thirty-Three:::

BELLA P.O.V

"Why are you here?" I ask coldly I know who it is but my mind won't let it register I won't accept it.

Of course there's no reply from him he's just all about business and to say the least I'm petrified. Why does this almost seem comical for me though, why am I not screaming out for Charlie or Jason it's almost like I was half expecting this. All my time left in Forks was spent preparing me for the belly of the beast and now look where I am. I'll take it.

"What are you gonna do--what can you do?" I say defiantly smirking while crouched on the floor still breathing erratically from the choke hold he put me in.

Just then I feel my body being dragged by my hair out of the house and out into the pouring rain of outside I start letting out silent screams and kicking and screaming while being hauled but nothing's stopping his assault. I don't know where I'm going but I watch step by step as I move farther and father from my home, from the safty. He's taking me away.

EDWARD P.O.V

This isn't making any sense something's up and I know it. I get up and grab my phone I have to get over to Bella, normally when I get these feelings about things it's for a reason. I once again call her phone and again, straight to voice mail.

"Shit!" I curse loudly

"What's up?" Jasper says while walking past me in the hall

"Nothing, I'm just gonna go out for a while is Rose ok?" I ask

"Yeah last time I checked she was sleeping--still, Carlise...I dont know why he'd do that." Jasper says his face still in total shock from the moment

"I know, I talked to dad earlier I know he's beating himself up more than anyone." I explain

"Alright, well, I'll see you later. Oh, it's raining outside you might wanna take a jacket" Jasper says

"Ok," I say and head down the stairs I look out the window and see the water beating down furiously I go to the coat rack to grab my hoodie but it's not there Esme must've put it in the wash. I brave the outside and just decide to run to my car . I proceed onward as if there's a flame under my ass I'm constantly looking down at my phone hoping she'll send me a text or something but still more nothing. I step on the gas and start speeding off. I don't even wanna speculate as to what's going on. What does Jason know? I suddenly think, what if he suspects something and he blew up on her and this is all my fault. What if I'm walking into the same situation I just witnessed with Rose. I feeling like I'm at the crux of all of this just pick up your fucking phone and stop scaring me. I feel the anxiety weighing down on me and I know it's just guilt ultimately. Guilt and fear of what I may be setting myself up for I have no business getting into the situations I have been getting into recently. I'm a globally respected doctor I shouldn't be getting into such silly matters. Deja vu.

BELLA P.O.V

I'm scared as he's still dragging me up and down through the mud. He's grabbing my hair even harder.

"If you're gonna kill me just do it already!" I scream frustrated what's the point of dragging my ass a mile away just to kill me if you wanna do it just fucking do it and stop pulling my ass through this mud shit!

*Smack*

The harsh feeling of the hard hand touching down on my cheek; the stinging feeling mixed with the pelting of the rain feels excrutiating. But the pain is deeper though I touch my cheek and see blood specks on my hand almost like his nails caught hold of my skin but he must have some long nails to do that kind of damage. What the hell? Then it dawns on me...

....Oh my God.


	35. Chapter 35

**Better in Time**

Chapter Thirty-Four::::

EDWARD P.O.V

I regretfully get out of my car and head back inside. This really isn't my issue and as of now the best thing for me to do is mind my own business and worry about what went on here tonight.

"Were you just outside?" Esme asks walking over to me smiling as I walk through the front door

"Yeah, I left something in my car." I say returning the warm smile that my mother's presence always brings to my face

"You were going to go see her weren't you?" Esme says taking hold of my hands

"Yeah..." I admit softly knowing that she'd catch me in a lie so I don't even attempt to fabricate anything

"What does she not have a working phone?" Esme asks

"No it's just...I was worried I know she's kicking herself." I explain with a sigh

"Even if she is don't you think your older sister could need you just a tad bit more than Bella right about now?"

"Yeah...I mean, I thought Rose was sleep I didn't wanna disturb her."

"Well go up there and knock on her door you know you're always the only one she ever wants to hear anything from." Esme says with a giggle giving me a pat on my shoulder as I head up the stairs. I walk down the hall and up to Rose's door I give it a few faint knocks

"Rose it's me Edward you up?" I ask and there's no response

I open the door and go into the room and see her nestled under the sheets on her bed gently sleeping. I go over towards her in awe of how peaceful she looks go over to place my hand on her back and feel an 'unusual' plush sensation.

"Rose?" I question raising an eyebrow and then pull back the sheet and see three pillows stacked up

"Where the hell is she?" I say completely at a loss for words just then the rupture of thunder and pelting rain crackles through the sky and I turn and stare at her open bedroom window.

"Oh no!" I scream

BELLA P.O.V

"Rose is that you?" I say after a long pause

I see her hooded shadowy figure stand completely still as the rain continues to drill down on us and I know she's fully out of options. I slowly raise up and stand and for the first time I look her straight on as she slowly removes her hood.

"Carlise hit me because of you!" She screams and then breaks down in tears

I can't help but notice the large dark red brown bruise on her right side. I can't help but feel the guilt tug at me for what happened even though now I'm standing here because she tried to take revenge in her own hands.

"What were you gonna do kill me?" I scream

"No of course not I just wanted you to know what it feels like to be completely helpless," Rose says as a mixture of tears and rain fall on her face

"You're not helpless you have your whole family watching over you and all I have is Jason--

"Bullshit! Edward loves you and for a while so did my family to this day I can safely say with all my mistakes they'd take you over me anyday...and all I ever tried to do was make them happy." Rose says

"How the fuck is that my fault keyword is 'YOUR' mistakes leave me out of your shit!" I say fed up of her weak shit

As I open my mouth ready to say another word when just then a flash of lights blinds both me and Rose and I hear someone screaming.

"BELLA!" I hear Edward scream from behind the light

"Edward?" I scream back and then the lights go off the car and I see his shadow approach me

"Are you ok?" Edward asks

"Edward?" Rose asks and Edward slowly turns around

"Rose..." Edward says and then stops

"Why are you here?" She asks

"What are _you_ doing here...why are you two outside?" Edward says sternly wanting answers

"I'm sorry," Rose says breaking down into a mass of tears again

"Rose what did you do?" Edward says walking up to her

"All I wanted to do was scare her that's all." Rose explains

"I thought she was Jacob." I say shivering from the coldness coming through

"Jacob? What's happening?" Edward asks totally confused about everything going on

"I was just angry...I reacted too strongly and stupidly." Rose says sounding exhausted

"She was gonna fucking kill me!" I scream in protest

"No I wasn't what kind of moron do you take me for--I love your father do you think I'd jeopardize what we have to off your scrawny ass!" Rose screams

"You're a stupid slut!" I holler back and Edward holds Rose back as she attempts to fling at me

"Stop this!" Edward yells

"She's a psycho!" I scream

"You're one to talk bitch!" Rose snaps

"Ok, Rose we're leaving now!" Edward says and drags her harshly by the hand

"Get your fucking hands off me!" She protests as Edward's might outpowers her kicking and screaming and he secures her in the passanger seat and slams the door shut and locks it instantly. Edward then walks back over to me

"Bella, just go home in the morning I think my family's psychosis is more of a bigger worry to you than Jacob you'll be fine...and if you're not...we'll meet again. But right now for my sanity and my family's as well it's just best you leave and go back to New York." Edward says and then there's a long pause as we're staring into each other's eyes for what seems like forever. It's like I can feel him breathing on me slowly his warmth brushing my skin and making all my tiny hairs stand on end...just kiss me already. Say this isn't the end. I sense the hesistation on his end and I know it's up to me to salvage the feeling that we spent all our time here making I lean in slowly....he's so close.

"Oh Edward," I whisper just before we make contact

*HONK*

Both our heads turn to see as Rose keeps incessantly honking the honk like a crazy lady.

"Take my advice." Is all Edward has to say as he wastes no time walking away...he's gone. He hops into the hummer and as he's backing out he scrolls down his window

"I'll have someone pick up Rose's car tomorrow." Edward says

Meanwhile I don't even see her car yet alone care about it...the only thing I did want is gone. He wants me to go, and forget....if something happens what can he do? He's not my savior he's just a boy who's now a man that I love just as much as I did years back. And just like then he wants nothing to do with me. I better start packing my bags for New York.


End file.
